


Stars to Hold

by LilPotterfanfic



Series: Stars to Hold [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Crush, Black Hermione Granger, Boggarts, Canon-Typical Violence, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cedric Diggory-centric, F/M, Gryffindor OC, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mentions of Animal Cruelty, Mudblood, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Kissing, OC is friends with the Weasley Twins, Partners in Potions Class (Harry Potter), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, life at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 64
Words: 53,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilPotterfanfic/pseuds/LilPotterfanfic
Summary: Perfect prefect, Cedric Diggory, and muggleborn disaster, Madeline Goldfinch, have crossed paths plenty, but never connected. That is, until an errant prank gets them assigned as Potions partners.With another Blood War ramping up and O.W.L.s looming, Maddie has far more worries than her crush on Cedric. And yet, that's about all she can think about. It's all her friends can seem to talk about, too-- that, and quidditch.Maddie was jerked from her thoughts by a thumb brushing against her cheek. When she whirled, it was to see Cedric staring down at her, brow furrowed in concentration. His eyes were a warm, warm brown.“You’ve got soot,” he told her, wiping at her now-flushed cheek. “On your face. Right here.” Now he rubbed at her freckled nose.Maddie’s face was a deeper scarlet than her necktie. “Thanks,” she whispered, finding it alarmingly hard to breathe.Cedric flashed her a smile as he withdrew. “No worries.”Potions was certainly going to be a lot harder to pay attention to this year.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Maddie Goldfinch, Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stars to Hold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058105
Comments: 75
Kudos: 147
Collections: Stars to Hold





	1. Exploding Cauldrons

“It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves.”  
William Shakespeare

_**Book One: Golden Days** _

**Chapter 1: Exploding Cauldrons:** _September 2, 1993. The Potions Dungeon._

If you were to ask Madeline Goldfinch the exact moment she knew her life was ruined, she would likely cite the first time she met the Weasley twins.

A fresh-faced, nerve-wracked first year, she had slipped into their compartment on the train. She had watched, wide-eyed, as Fred and George swapped Chocolate Frog cards with her and set off fireworks that danced about the compartment in a swarm of colored light. Later that night, the Hat screamed, “GRYFFINDOR!” when it touched her head. It called the same for the twins, and they took their seats on either side of her at the whooping table.

It was all downhill from there.

Five years later, the first potion of the year exploded in her and George’s face, and Snape snapped (once again).

“Gold _finch_ ,” he hissed, like it was a dirty word. “Front of the room. Now.”

George shot her a sheepish glance, raising his singed brows and mouthing, “Sorry.”

Maddie shook her head. She couldn’t really blame him. It was her and Fred who had come up with the exploding additions to the Confusion Concoction. And it was Maddie who had dropped the lacewing flies in. If anyone was going to get detention, she was glad it was her.

George would never be able to come up with something like this (Potions weren’t his strong suit), and Snape knew that. Of course, he was spiteful enough to punish him anyway.

On the other side of the room, Fred snickered. Angelina, his partner, rolled her eyes and shot Maddie a stare that clearly said, _You’ve done it now, Mads._ And maybe she had.

Potions was the only class she ever dared to disrupt, the only time she dabbled in the mischief and mayhem the twins breathed like air. But Snape was the worst, and the Hufflepuffs hated the class as much as the Gryffindors, so she felt it was warranted.

Of course, a month of no Hogsmeade trips might not be worth it.

Soot-covered and sheepish, Maddie gathered her things and came to the front of the classroom.

“Well, Professor,” she tried, “it would seem we’ve had a bit of an accident--”

“Twenty points from Gryffindor for your willful stupidity, and ten for Weasley’s encouragement. You’ll partner with Diggory for the rest of the year. Maybe he’ll manage to straighten you out.”

Maddie nodded succinctly and took her new seat. Better to pick your battles when it came to Snape. At least they’d escaped detention. This time.

Diggory was smiling when she took the empty seat beside him. It was the soft, subtle smile that made all the girls (and some of the boys) in their year swoon over him. His brow quirked becomingly.  
“Well,” he said in a quiet voice. “That certainly managed to wake the class up.”

Maddie chuckled and fished her ingredients kit back up. “Sorry for the disturbance,” she muttered back.

“Don’t be. Believe it or not, I quite enjoy the twins’ antics. Even if it means I have to give them detention,” said Diggory with a chuckle.

Maddie could believe it. Part of Diggory’s popularity came from his insufferably friendly attitude. Though he never bordered on disrespectful or mischievous, as the twins did, Diggory always had a playful light in his eyes and in his speech. He was often spotted laughing heartily with his friends, and always smiled at the twins’ jokes. Though he was a prefect, it could never be said that he was austere.

“Maybe you should tell them that,” Maddie informed him. “As they seem to think your name is ‘Pretty Diggy’.”

Diggory laughed out loud at that. Maddie smiled at her success until Snape pinned them with a withering glare. Together, they said, “Sorry, Professor!”

“Well,” said Maddie, taking out a handful of sneezewort. “I suppose we’d better get to work before we find ourselves in the stocks.”

“Or under a guillotine,” Cedric added. “Here. My knife’s better.” He took the sneezewort from her and began chopping. “‘S it true you turned down the Prefect position?”

“Wow. What a conversation starter.”

Cedric flushed and ducked his head, concentrating very hard on his chopping. “Sorry. Just curious. You’ve got the grades for it. Everyone knows.”

Now it was Maddie who blushed as she said, “Angelina wanted it more than me. Plus I wouldn’t have the time with O.W.L.s and tutoring and all. Seemed better to give it to someone who’d appreciate it more.”

“Ah.”

There was silence between them, but for the sound of his knife against the cutting board. Maddie busied herself by grinding the lovage with a mortar and pestle. She’d talked to Diggory at parties and such before, the occasional joke shared over bottles of butterbeer. They were on saying-hi-in-the-corridor terms, but this was their first time alone together.

Alone in a dungeon full of students and strange smells, that is.

Maddie was jerked from her thoughts by a thumb brushing against her cheek. When she whirled, it was to see Diggory staring down at her, brow furrowed in concentration. His eyes were a warm, warm  
brown.

“You’ve got soot,” he told her, wiping at her now-flushed cheek. “On your face. Right here.” Now he rubbed at her freckled nose.

Maddie’s face was a deeper scarlet than her necktie. “Thanks,” she whispered, finding it alarmingly hard to breathe.

Cedric flashed her a smile as he withdrew. “No worries.”

Potions was certainly going to be a lot harder to pay attention to this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we go!  
> I thought to start this in "Prisoner of Azkaban", to give our characters some time to get to know each other before Triwizard Craziness starts up. Also, there have been a lot of Cedric thirst traps on my Tik Tok for you page recently, and I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Next time:  
> The fifth years encounter a boggart during a DADA lesson, and Cedric's friendliness makes Maddie's friends suspicious.


	2. You-No-Poo

**Chapter 2: You-No-Poo:** _September 3, 1993. Outside Professor Lupin’s Classroom._

Maddie was jerked from her novel by a hard elbow to the rib cage.

“Merlin!” she hissed, glaring up at the culprit, Fred. “You could just tell me to look up, you know.” 

Fred rolled his eyes and nodded toward the other end of the corridor. “Look, Mads. Here comes your lover.” 

And yes, there was Cedric, strolling toward them with his usual pack of chuckling friends. He hadn’t heard Fred, thank all things good and holy, but Maddie still glared at the more-annoying twin.

“You,” she said, with as much priggishness as she could muster, “are an arse.”

“Yeah, yeah,” George sniggered. “Just try not to caress each other’s faces in class this time ‘round, alright?” 

Maddie huffed and buried her nose back in her book, though not before Cedric caught sight of her. He grinned, and she grinned back, but to her utter shock, he actually stopped in front of her this time and smiled down at her. (He was quite a bit taller than her.) 

“Alright, Madeline?” he asked.

Maddie had been gaping up at him, but at the sound of the twins catcalling the two of them, she straightened up and said, “Yes, Diggory. I’m very well. How’re you?”

“Good,” said Cedric. His friends had joined in the Weasleys’ calls, now, and so, he turned and rolled his eyes. “Calm down, lads. Almost as if you’ve never talked to a girl before.” 

His friends, Amon Loughty and Riley Emerson, stopped, though they still seemed tickled pink. Maddie very much wished to get back to her book. The teasing had been incessant since she and Cedric were made potions partners earlier that week.

Her savior came in the form of their raggedy professor, Lupin, who strolled up and bid them follow him to the second floor. There, he explained, they could practice banishing a boggart who had taken up residence in the staffroom. They had all learned “ _Riddikulus”_ in their third year, but Maddie, personally, had never been able to try it on a real boggart before. Quirrel had only taught them the incantation, never allowed them to actually use it. They were all excited. (All but Angelina, who grabbed Maddie’s hand tightly when Lupin let the boggart loose.) 

Amon was first, and with quickness, his djinn was sucked up by a vacuum. Riley’s zombie turned into a scarecrow, and Roger Davies’ broken mirror became a shower of sparks. Patricia Stimpson, following his example, turned her failed O.W.L.s into a firework.

There came a particularly horrifying string of encounters, when the boggart became You-Know-Who for Ben Copper, Diego Caplan, Kenneth Towler, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, and finally, Cedric. It ended spectacularly, when Cedric made You-Know-Who poop his robes. While disgusting, it sent Fred and George into fits and giggles, until George cried, tears streaming down his face, “You-No- _Poo_!” 

Emboldened, Maddie stepped forward. Evidently confused, the boggart popped rapidly between images before finally settling on one: a hulking man in a Death Eater’s robe, pointing a wand at her.

“Death to mudbloods!” it cried. 

An icy shard of fear slid into her stomach, but Maddie forced herself to stay calm. It certainly wasn’t any scarier than the basilisk from last year. And bully if she was going to give the twins another reason to tease her. Besides, she’d been called “mudblood” plenty of times by the Malfoy brat.

_“Riddikulus!”_

There was a _pop_ , and the robes disappeared, revealing a pot belly and a pair of stained tight-y white-ys. The Death Eater began to sob like a baby. The boggart flickered between forms, quicker and quicker, and with a flick of Lupin’s wand, it disappeared back into the wardrobe.

“Bravo!” Lupin cried. His scarred face was flushed with pride. “Excellent work, all!” 

After assigning an essay on fear creatures, he released them to lunch. Chattering excitedly, they made their way down to the Great Hall. Fred and George were already working on making up a “You-No-Poo” song, while Angelina squeezed the life out of Maddie’s hand. She was positively trembling.

“I feel like a numpty,” she hissed, even as Alicia rubbed her back. “Getting so worked up over a boggart. Absurd!”

“It’s not,” said Alicia immediately.

Maddie nodded before adding, “It’s no joke, Lina. And I bet people are way more shaken than they’re letting on.” 

“She’s right, you know.” 

Maddie jumped at Cedric’s voice so close to her. He had been walking right behind them without her knowing, but had now decided to enter the conversation. He was smiling at Angelina, who seemed suddenly overwhelmed by his beauty.

“Boggarts are a scary thing,” Cedric continued, very calmly. “That’s rather the point of them. It’s useless, therefore, to beat yourself up for getting scared. You fought it off anyway. I’d say that makes you rather brave.” 

Angelina seemed more frightened of Cedric than of her boggart. “Right. Yeah.”

Then Cedric put a hand on her shoulder, and Maddie felt sure Angelina would faint. “Hang in there, Johnson,” he told her. “You should be proud of yourself.” He grinned at Maddie, causing Alicia to let out a sigh, and said, “See you around, Madeline.”

And off he strode to rejoin his friends. 

To Maddie, Alicia said, “If you don’t marry him, I certainly will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love Lupin, and boggarts, and thought this would be a good opportunity to get to know our fifth-years a little better. I realize they wouldn't all have DADA together at the same time, but just ignore that for plot purposes. I wanted to introduce Maddie and Cedric's respective friend groups. Keep on eye on them, as they'll be a big part of the story.
> 
> Next time: Cedric stops a fight.


	3. The M-Word

**Chapter 3: The M-Word:** _ October 16, 1993. The Front Lawn. _

“Watch it, mudblood!”

It all happened very fast.

Maddie was reading and walking again (something Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and her mother all warned her was dangerous). The fifth-year Gryffindors were making their way back from the greenhouses after Herbology. Her friends were slightly ahead of her, all of them chattering about quidditch practice the night before, while she and Lee trailed a little ways behind. He was telling her poor, muggle knock knock jokes as she tried very hard to concentrate on her novel.

“Knock knock.”

“Go away.”

“Knock knock.”

“No one’s home.”

“ _ Knock knock.” _

“Merlin’s saggy left-- Who’s there?”

“Cargo.” 

“Cargo who?”

“No, car go ‘beep beep’!”

Maddie didn’t have a chance to tell him how horrible the joke was. She was suddenly slamming into someone and falling, hard, to the grass. And a slimy voice above her yelled, “Watch it, mudblood!”

It was Malfoy, of course. Few others had ever called her such a thing before. And while all of her friends knew Maddie was perfectly capable of defending herself, there was still an explosive reaction.

Alicia and Angelina both started screaming profanities, while Fred, George, and Lee lunged forward. Malfoy’s cronies barred their way, but Crabbe got a fist to the fleshy jaw for his efforts. 

Malfoy was laughing, but stopped immediately when Cedric inserted himself between the two groups.

“The blazes is going on here?” He demanded, evidently having spotted their fight while leaving Care of Magical Creatures. Amon and Riley were behind him, both looking concerned (and tired).

Immediately, Malfoy adopted a scared expression. “They attacked us, Diggory,” he whined. “Because my father is trying to get that oaf, Hagrid, sacked.”

“Hagrid is a _great_ man!” Alicia shrieked.

In a quiet voice, George said, “He called Maddie the m-word, Diggory.”

Cedric’s handsome face hardened. “Is that true, Maddie? Did he really call you that?”

Maddie looked at him for a long second. She picked herself and her books off the ground, and he bent down to help her gather her things. When they were done, she smiled at him.

“Cedric,” she said. “What would you do if I were to curse Malfoy?”

He smiled back at her. “Depends on the curse.”

“Bat-Bogey Hex?”

“Take ten points.”

“Excellent. We’ve Charms next. I’ll make that up easy.”

“Then by all means.”

And before Malfoy could complain, there were bats clawing at his nostrils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! A few things I wanted to make clear here: First, that Maddie is a muggleborn, and faces a lot of prejudice because of it. Second, that although Maddie is the sarcastic bookworm, she's still a fierce Gryffindor. I wanted Cedric to see that, too. I also wanted to show Cedric's more playful, more lenient side. He may be a prefect, but he still knows how to have fun.
> 
> Have a wonderful day, and remember to be kind with yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: The first Hogsmeade weekend of the term, and someone has a birthday!


	4. Birthday Boy

**Chapter 4: Birthday Boy:** _ Halloween. October 31, 1993. Hogsmeade. _

Halloween had dawned chilly and overcast, and Maddie was skipping down the road to Hogsmeade. Tomes and Scrolls had just gotten a new shipment from her favorite author, and Zonko’s a new kind of breath mint that slurred the speech of anyone who ate it. A handful would be enough payback for the twins (and Malfoy, and maybe Snape, too). She couldn't help but smile.

Katie laughed from behind her. “You sure you’re not a quidditch player, Mads?” She called. “You’re practically flying!”

Maddie just giggled back and kept skipping. The girls made quick time to the village and split off from there. They were planning on meeting Lee and the twins in the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Lee thought he’d found a new secret passage into Hogsmeade, and so they were trying it out. Maddie was amazed there were any passages left for them to explore. Fred and George seemed to know all of them. 

Numbing mints procured, Maddie made her way to Tomes and Scrolls and drifted immediately to the Terry Pratchett section. She had loved his work since she was a girl, and was stunned to discover that he, too, was a wizard upon her entry to the magical world. It certainly made sense. His descriptions of magic were so lovely, he had to be! 

Maddie didn’t hold back a squeal when she saw “Men at Arms” sitting on the shelf. She’d been looking forward to its release for  _ months.  _ Immediately, she snatched it up and stuck her nose in it, only to re-emerge at the sound of someone chuckling.

Predictably, Cedric was laughing at her from a few shelves away. “Excited, are you?” 

“Are you stalking me?” Maddie asked. “Because it’s quite creepy, you know, staring at a girl from across the shop like that. I’ll have to tell Alicia and Katie.They’ll be chuffed to know Pretty Diggy is obsessed with me.”

“But not Angelina?” Cedric asked, moving to stand beside her.

“No. No, she’ll likely hex you.” 

At this, Cedric laughed. He had a nice laugh, deep and throaty. When he tilted his head back, Maddie could see the expanse of his smooth, pale neck. He smelled like pine. She was screwed.

“Well,” Cedric said evenly, “my friends already think I’m in love with you. Might as well add stalking to the list.” 

“Even if it means getting arrested? I know stalking is certainly illegal in the muggle world.”

“And in the wizarding one, as well. What got you so excited?”

Maddie should have been taken aback by Cedric’s abrupt subject-switching, but after two months of talking with him regularly, she was used to it. She handed the book to him. 

“It’s the newest in  _ Discworld  _ by Terry Prachett,” she said. “I’ve been waiting ages for it.” 

Cedric read the excerpt on the back as he asked, “Pratchett? Why’ve I never heard of him before?”

“He’s more popular in the muggle world,” Maddie replied, feeling shyness building as she did. She’d never quite get used to explaining normal-person-things to purebloods. “Mostly because he’s a muggleborn, too. But his books are incredible! I’ve loved him for as long as I can remember.”

“Then I’ll have to start reading, if he comes with such high praise from such a reliable source.”

Maddie’s breath was stolen by Cedric’s smile, but she managed to splutter, “Don’t start with that one, though! Here.” And she reached over, found “The Colour of Magic”, and plopped it into his hands. “Start with this one. It’s the first.”

“What colour is magic?”

“Read it and find out, pretty boy.” 

They continued in this vein as they checked out and strolled down the lane. They were both set to meet their respective friends at the Three Broomsticks for lunch and decided to walk there together, maybe share a butterbeer. It was pleasantly nippy, and Maddie’s cheeks were flushed from the chill, and from just being around Cedric. He was an addictive sort of person, overwhelmingly handsome and kind. She’d be in hot water if she wasn’t careful.

A wall of sweet smells and happy voices hit them as soon as they entered the Three Broomsticks. Autumnal garlands hung from the walls, and each table had a singing Jack-o-Lantern on it. The pub was crowded, as it always was on Hogsmeade weekends, and Maddie was glad Katie’d had the forethought to reserve them a table for lunch. 

“Ced!” Ben Copper cried from across the room. He was seated at a table with the rest of Cedric’s friends. “Over here, mate!” His eyes widened when he spotted Maddie, and he jumped to his feet. “You’ve brought a bird! Oi, Goldfinch!”

“Cheers, Copper,” Maddie intoned, trying very hard not to roll her eyes. “It’s been two months of me and Cedric being potions partners. You’d think it wouldn’t be Earth-shattering news anymore.” 

“Hey, Goldfinch,” said Amon, by far the most sedate of Cedric’s friends. He was her favorite, simply for his general sanity.

Riley said, “Cheers!” and tipped his mug of butterbeer in her direction.

But it was Diego who grinned widely and asked, “Are you here for Ced’s birthday lunch, too? We told him he should invite you! But I thought he was too shy.” 

Maddie whirled on Cedric, incredulous, and demanded, “Diggory, it’s your  _ birthday _ ? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Cedric’s face had turned a curious shade of pink, and he kept shooting glares at his friends. Maddie wondered why. “It was yesterday,” he explained. “And I didn’t think it important enough to bother you with.”

“‘Bother’?” Maddie repeated. “Why in Merlin’s name would I be bothered? I love birthdays! Birthdays are wonderful! How old are you?”

“Sixteen,” he replied. His face was growing redder still. Maddie worried he was coming down with something. “But it’s really no big deal. I don’t like a big fuss.”

“Well bullocks to that! I’m peeved I didn’t know, else I’d’ve paid for your book.”

This caused the boys to whistle, and Cedric spluttered, “You really don’t have to--”

“Nonsense!” Maddie was already tugging off her hat and sitting at the table. “Your lunch is on me.” 

Cedric stood for a long moment and stared at her, seeming lost. Finally, he smiled, nodded, and sat down next to her, to slaps on the back from a grinning Ben. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll allow this lapse in chivalry for one day. But your butterbeers are on me next time, Maddie!”

Maddie grinned, shook his hand, and said, “Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fall, y'all! (Disgosting, I know. Couldn't help it.) I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, thank you so much for reading my work.
> 
> A few notes: Cedric's birthday likely would have been earlier in October or September, in order for him to qualify for the TriWizard Tournament. But this worked better for this story, so we'll just ignore that little detail. As far as Terry Prachett goes, I do highly recommend his works! "Discworld" is one of the best fantasy series of all time. (I, too, would be unsurprised to discover he was a wizard. RIP to one of the greatest writers ever.)
> 
> Next time: Not even a dangerous convict breaking into the castle can keep Maddie's friends from teasing her about Cedric.


	5. Distractingly Handsome

**Chapter 5: Distractingly Handsome:** _ Late Halloween Night, October 31, 1993. The Great Hall. _

Maddie found it amazing that not even a mass murderer breaking into the school could deter her friends from teasing her.

Amaya was giggling as she nudged her and said, “Look, Mads! You get to sleep with your boyfriend!”

Across the Hall, Cedric waved at her. His golden brown hair was tousled in a way that made Maddie blush. It took an embarrassingly long time for her to wave back. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” she said, a moment too late. “We’re just friends.”

Katie was laughing as she said, “You didn’t look like ‘just friends’ when you ditched us at lunch today.”

“It was for his  _ birthday _ !”

“Why don’t you have cuter pajamas?” Angelina asked, staring at Maddie with disdain. “You should’ve asked to borrow a pair of mine. Something cheeky. Yours are wretched.”

“What’s wrong with my pajamas?” Maddie demanded. She liked this set in particular, soft blue with puppies on it. “They’re my favorites.” 

Angelina’s nose wrinkled. “They’re fine for a normal night at the dorm,” she sniffed. “ _ Not  _ sleeping next to your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Who’s not your boyfriend?” Lee demanded. He and the twins had sidled up to them in typical, sneaky fashion. “Pucey or Diggory?”

“Neither,” Maddie hissed.

“I dunno. Think you and Pucey would make a good couple. His lazy eye always seems like it’s staring at you.”

“I always thought he was more into you, Lee. What with the sexual tension when you’re commentating, and all.”

This caused the twins to burst into fits of laughter and Snape to deduct two points as he passed them for “disturbing the peace”.

Right, as if the other students weren’t equally as loud. Maddie thought she might hate Snape.

Dreadful as the circumstances were, it was an exciting thing, being able to sleep beside all of her friends in the Great Hall. Fred and Lee made perverted jokes, of course, but calmed down when McGonagal threatened to separate them from the others. And naturally, George was the one smart enough to cast  _ “Muffliato” _ after she left _.  _ Katie giggled when he did (she had an overwhelming crush on him). 

Oliver Wood bustled over when McGonagall had left. “Keep it together, gents,” he hissed. “You can’t get kicked off the team, right? Think of the--”

“Championship,” the twins said together.

“Relax, Wood,” said Fred.

“The most we’ll get is a few docked points,” George added.

Then, of course, Fred had to grin and say, “And don’t worry. We’re saving our big mayhem for after the Cup.” 

Oliver looked about to pop a blood vessel, but Dumbledore announced “lights out” and so he had to scurry back to his own sleeping bag. 

No one went to sleep, of course. Flitwick had made the mistake of teaching the “Muffliato” charm to the fifth years at the start of the term, and all across the Great Hall, stifled conversations were erupting. Even if Maddie had wanted to sleep, the stress of Snape prowling between rows of sleeping bags and snapping at students kept her wide awake.

They played a series of riddle and truth games, including a particularly memorable round of “Who Would You Do”? Fred revealed a disturbing crush on McGonagall, while Angelina was ribbed for admitting her attraction to Fred. And to no one’s surprise Maddie chose Cedric over Hagrid, Flitwick, Oliver, Roger Davies, Brodie McLaggen, Bill Weasley, Gilderoy Lockhart, and every member of the Weird Sisters and the Chudley Cannons.

“But,” she hissed, when George asked what she wanted for a wedding gift, “that doesn’t mean I’m  _ in love  _ with him. Only,” and she buried her face in her pillow, so her next words came out barely audible, “that I find him distractingly handsome and sweet.” 

“‘Distractingly handsome and sweet’,” the twins chorused in a high, sing-song-y voice.

But then Snape whacked them over the heads with his wand and so they all were quiet after that.

Maddie, though, still could not sleep. The ground was too hard beneath her sleeping bag, and the snores and giggles and whispers of her classmates too loud. Halloween slipped into the first of November and constellations slipped across the enchanted ceiling.

Moments like these, Maddie thought, made her very grateful to be a witch. Because despite the teasing and the slurs, the danger and the confusion, and her occasional, overwhelming sense of isolation… She was still stunned by the beauty magic could bring.

“Maddie.”

She shot up and nearly slammed her head into Cedric’s.

“Merlin!” she gasped, clutching a hand to her chest. “The blazes are you doing, crouching over me like a gargoyle? I thought prefects were supposed to follow the rules!”

Cedric had the decency to look sheepish, running a hand through that gorgeous, tousled hair. He really was distractingly handsome. “Sorry,” he whispered. “But I couldn’t sleep either. And I saw you, moving around… Just thought it’d be nice to talk. I can leave you be, though. If you want.”

“No, wait.” Maddie felt immediately terrible, and grabbed for his arm before he could leave. This was a mistake. As soon as she touched it, she could feel just how muscular an arm it was, and found it hard to speak coherently. “Er. What did you want to talk about?”

“I dunno.” He sat himself down on the end of her sleeping bag and said, “Anything. What were you thinking so hard about before I interrupted you?”

“Magic,” she said immediately. “How wonderful it is. Which, I’m sure, sounds silly to you, since--”

“No!” He seemed so earnest as he spoke. “No, not at all. It’s a beautiful thing. Us purebloods, we take it for granted too much. Forget how to do things for ourselves. I think that’s what makes muggleborns so amazing. So lucky. You get the best of both worlds.” 

Maddie stared at him for a long moment, stunned. It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but she thought Cedric was blushing again.

“Did I say something wrong? I’m so sorry if I offended you, but--”

“No, no. Stop talking.” She shook her head and squeezed his shoulder. “That was a really nice thing to say, and I’ve never thought of it like that before. Thank you. Really. I appreciate it.” 

She felt him relax under her hand. “Oh,” he said. “Brilliant. Really. What were you lot laughing about before Snape got mad?”

And so they played another game of “Who Would You Do” until McGonagal interrupted and sent Cedric back to his own sleeping bag.

  
But Maddie kept his words in her head well past dawn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Hope you enjoyed this one. I know it was one of my favorites to write. Leave a review if you feel so inclined, and as always, thank you for reading!  
> A few notes: I found it absurd that no one had ever heard of the charms Harry learned in "Halfblood Prince", especially if they were as popular in the 70s as Lupin made them out to be. I figured Flitwick would probably know about it, so now the upperclassmen do, as well. I've always imagined the upperclassmen at Hogwarts as being a bit separate from the lower years. It makes sense. After all, would you want to hang out with eleven year olds when you were sixteen? Hence, the upperclassmen have a closer knit community than the lower years do. 
> 
> Next time: Cedric proves his nobility and Maddie falls in love.


	6. The Decent Thing to Do

**Chapter 6: The Decent Thing to Do:** _ The first quidditch match of the term. November 7, 1993. Outside the Hospital Wing. _

In typical Harry Potter fashion, the first quidditch match of the term ended in a trip to the Hospital Wing. Maddie was cold and wet and annoyed, but she was also a supportive friend. So she waited outside as the Gryffindor team invaded the Hospital Wing, badgering Madame Pomfrey for updates on Harry’s condition. 

Little Hermione Granger looked close to tears, so Maddie handed her a spare chocolate frog from her jacket pocket. She wasn’t expecting to be hugged for her kindness. 

Katie and Alicia had gone down to the Whomping Willow. They were trying to find as many pieces of Harry’s broom as they could, in the hopes they could piece it back together. Maddie hadn’t the heart to tell them she thought their cause was a lost one. 

There came footsteps storming up the corridor. Maddie turned to see Cedric striding up to her, still in his muddy, soaked quidditch robes. There was a bleeding cut on his hairline. He seemed unaware of the snitch still clutched in his hand.

“Cedric,” she began, reaching a hand tentatively to his wound, “what-?”

“Is it true?” he demanded.

“Is what true? That cut looks nasty. Here, let me--”

“Is it true that Hufflepuff only won because the dementors attacked Potter?”

Maddie paused and stared up at him in disbelief. “Mental,” she huffed. “You all are mental! I swear, you’re almost as bad as Oliver. You’ve been  _ hurt  _ and you’re worried about quidditch of all things-!”

“Maddie,” he said, in a hard voice that made her stomach clench (not unpleasantly). “Answer the question, Maddie.”

She tried very hard to ignore how attractive he was when he told her what to do. “I don’t know. Yes, it’s true Harry was attacked by dementors, but there’s no way of telling what would have happened if he hadn’t been.” 

Cedric stared very hard at the snitch. It fluttered its wings halfheartedly. Finally, he said, “Is Wood in there? I need to talk to him.”

“Sure,” said Maddie, very confused. “I’ll go get him. But only if you let me heal that cut for you.”

He rolled his eyes but smiled a little. “Alright. Fine.”

Oliver was banging his head against the wall when Maddie entered. She wasn’t surprised. He’d always been the overdramatic sort. Last year, he’d threatened to jump from the Gryffindor tower when the championship had been cancelled. (Despite the fact that it was cancelled due to a giant basilisk petrifying muggleborn students.) 

“Oliver,” she called gently, trying hard not to disturb the rest of the team, still crowded around Harry. “Cedric Diggory’s outside. Says he wants to speak with you.”

Oliver nodded miserably and straightened up. He was caked in mud, from the top of his head to the soles of his boots, but he trudged into the corridor with her. Maddie thought he shuddered when he saw the winning snitch, still in Cedric’s hand.

“Diggory,” Oliver said. He forced a grimace. “Good game that was. You played well. Congrats.”

Cedric said, “I want a rematch.” 

Maddie and Oliver both stared at him in shock. Maddie wasn’t as into quidditch as her friends, but even she knew that was rather out of the ordinary. Cedric’s team had won! Against _Gryffindor_ , the favorites for the Cup! Had he gone daft?

“I’ve thought about it,” Cedric explained, before Oliver could voice an objection, “and it’s only fair. Potter would’ve caught the snitch if it weren’t for the dementors. Outside interference. We should have a rematch, next weekend. I can tell Madame Hooch.”

Oliver was shaking his head before Cedric finished speaking. “No, no, mate. Listen. I appreciate it, but--”

“No, you listen.” Cedric seemed angry now. Maddie pressed herself against the wall and watched, wide-eyed, as he said, “I don’t want to win because Potter got attacked by bloody dementors. I’m not asking. I want a rematch.” 

Maddie could no longer deny it: A bossy Cedric was the most attractive kind of Cedric.

Oliver straightened up and said, in an equally-bossy-and-manly voice, “No. You want fair? You've already got fair. According to the Snafty Convention of 1502--”

“But what about the Dandy Convention of 1835?”

“Overruled by Snafty 1925! Either way, you beat us, mate. A good seeker should be able to keep his seat, even if there’s outside interference. You did. Harry didn’t. Hufflepuff beat us, and that’s it.” 

Cedric seemed loath to agree, but he nodded anyway. Oliver clapped him on the shoulder, leaving a muddy hand print behind.

“Congrats, mate,” he said. “Honestly. You deserve it. Now head back to your common room. Heard there’s a massive party down there. You should go celebrate. But thanks. I appreciate what you tried to do.” 

Oliver went back in, and once again, it was Maddie and Cedric, alone. But something felt very different this time. Maybe it was the rain, the late hour, or how handsome Cedric seemed when he took charge, but Maddie found herself very nervous to be around him, all of a sudden. This was odd. Maddie  _ never  _ got nervous.

A lock of strawberry hair had come free of its barrette. She pushed it back behind her ear as she said, “You sure you’re not a Gryffindor? That was a noble thing to do.” 

“Hufflepuffs champion fairness even more than you lot,” said Cedric, wrinkling his nose to hide a smile. “And besides. It was the decent thing to do.” 

_ It was a wonderful thing to do, _ Maddie thought.  _ You’re wonderful.  _ But although she was brave, she was not quite that brave. Instead, she told him, “Oliver’s right, you know. About a few things. First, that you beat us, but also, that you should go to your party! I’m sure the lovely ladies of Hufflepuff are mourning your absence even as we speak.”

Now, Cedric actually did smile, though it was accompanied by an eye-roll. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re a hero! I’m sure they’ve painted your name on their foreheads. They’re all lining up to give their hero a butterbeer and a kiss upon the cheek. Tell me, great knight, have you picked a maiden fair?”

And suddenly, Cedric was crowded very close to her. The lock of hair had come free again, and this time, he was the one who tucked it behind her ear. Maddie could hardly breathe, but she could still get a big whiff of his perfect, pine-y scent. This time, mixed with rainwater.  _ Merlin,  _ but he smelled good! She wanted to bottle it!

“No,” Cedric whispered. “I haven’t picked one.” 

_ Pick me!  _ Maddie’s brain screamed.  _ Pick me! _

Intelligently, she said, “Ah.” 

He drew back, and immediately, she was freezing once more. “I should go, though,” he said. “But thank you, truly. You always make me smile.”

And her cheeks were hot once again. Flushed, she waved a hand nonchalantly and said, “That’s my job! No need for thanks. What purpose have I, other than to make my friends a tad happier?”

“I don’t think you really understand how wonderful you are,” Cedric said, and then after bidding her goodnight, he walked away.

Maddie wondered if it was possible she was falling in love with him. Then she remembered that she had forgotten to heal his cut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! We're still in the thick of quidditch plot lines- I forgot just how much of "Prisoner of Azkaban" was quidditch-centered. Leave a review if you feel so inclined, and remember to be kind to yourself and others. See you soon!
> 
> Next time: Maddie gets kissed.


	7. McLaggen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter includes nonconsensual kissing, which qualifies as sexual assault. If you are uncomfortable reading, please see the notes at the bottom for a summary.

**Chapter 7: McLaggen:** _Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff. December 15, 1993. The Ravenclaw Tower._

As November turned to December and the winter holiday approached, quidditch continued to consume everyone’s lives. Even Maddie’s, who until recently, hadn’t cared about it much. Everyone else’s obsession was contagious.

Every meal at the Great Hall was spent in strategy talks. The Gryffindor team made one giant amoeba of both players and their friends, and converged at the end of the table. Maddie found herself supping with the entire Weasley clan, Oliver and all of his groupies, and Harry Potter and company. 

She’d never understood the obsession with Harry. Sure, he’d defeated a Dark Lord and all as a kid, and survived the Killing Curse, but everyone in Gryffindor knew he was really rather ordinary. Maddie found him kind and sarcastic, and rather liked him. He certainly wasn’t the perfect, dashing hero the Daily Prophet made him out to be.

Only her conversations with Cedric were free of quidditch. Instead, they talked about anything and everything that they could. Snape had docked points from them more than once for their chats during class.

  
They’d started prepping for O.W.L.s together, as well, though this was largely just an excuse to talk even more. They met in the library nearly every night after dinner, and stayed right up until curfew. Maddie would’ve stayed longer, but Cedric was too much of a prefect for that. The only person who haunted the place more than they did was Hermione Granger.

These “study sessions” were usually spent with Maddie joking around and Cedric trying to convince her to become a prefect with him.

“Think of the bathroom,” he would wheedle, “and getting to dock points from Malfoy every time he calls you names." 

This was a tempting offer. Maddie likely would have agreed if she hadn’t already given the position away to Angelina. Instead, she’d just joke and dance around the issue, but Cedric still persisted, and her massive crush grew larger and still larger every day.

This left her conflicted over the second match of the term: Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff. Normally, she wouldn’t care, but Cedric was the Hufflepuff captain and he just looked _so_ handsome in his quidditch robes…

But then there were her friends, who cared more about quidditch than she’d ever cared about much of anything (except maybe her mum). According to Oliver, Hufflepuff _had_ to lose this match, to give Gryffindor a fighting chance at the Cup. Everyone was so nervous! Hardly anyone ate anything at breakfast that morning.

They needn’t have worried, though. Ravenclaw positively _flattened_ Hufflepuff. Her friends were ecstatic. Maddie was torn, mostly because of the disappointment written across Cedric’s (incredibly handsome) face. He shook Roger Davies’ hand regardless, though. Cedric was such a good sport! 

There was a party in the Ravenclaw Tower that night, and Maddie knew Cedric would be there. He had asked her about it the night before, in the library. She had been planning on going anyway (the Gryffindor team was invited, and of course they were bringing her along), but now she was much more excited. 

The twins were in high spirits on the walk to the party. They had their arms slung over Maddie’s shoulders, and together, the three of them sang loudly and off-key as they pranced down the corridors. Alicia and Katie giggled as they followed along behind them, while the rest of their friends walked at a more sedate pace behind the pair.

The Ravenclaw Tower was already packed to the brim when they arrived. Lee and the twins had snuck in butterbeers and firewhiskey from Hogsmeade the night before, so a loud cry went up at their arrival. Maddie helped them hand out drinks, all while scanning the crowd in search of Cedric.

It was a curious assortment of students who came to these House parties, especially when there was an open-invite. This one was Fifth-Year and up, only, with a strict no-snitching policy. 

Maddie passed out drinks to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams. Slytherin’s team was too aggressive and too snobby to come, but a few of the Slytherins who didn’t care as much about the tournament were there. Maddie had a nice chat with two of them: Amy Frome and Gemma Farley. She’d had Care of Magical Creatures with them the year before, and they’d gotten along fairly well. They were muggleborns, too, though they had a much harder time of it in Slytherin than she did in Gryffindor.

Ben and Diego were right behind them. Though their cheerful attitudes were somewhat diminished by their loss, they immediately began to banter with her.

“Alright, Mads?” Diego asked. He was still in his dirty quidditch robes. “You catch our crushing defeat?”

Maddie snorted as she poured him his firewhiskey. “Unfortunately. Cedric around?” 

Ben crooned, “Oooo! You missing your boyfriend?”

“He’s just arrived,” said Diego, pointing at the door. “Said he needed to shower before coming.”

And _oh_ there he was. Cedric’s damp, dark gold hair flopped against his forehead, and he gave her favorite, warm smile as he greeted a group of Ravenclaws. He was clean shaven and Maddie would bet anything that he smelled incredible.

“Cheers.” She shoved Diego his glass of firewhiskey, snatched up two bottles of butterbeer, and started wading through the crowd to Cedric.

“Oh sure!” Fred called sarcastically at her. “Leave us to bar-tending while you go flirt with Pretty Diggy. We don’t mind!”

Maddie called back, “Thanks! Knew you wouldn’t!”

It was a fight to get to Cedric. Maddie knew she was popular enough, but she’d never realized just how many people she was friends with until they kept her from the man of her dreams. It took a good fifteen minutes to get anywhere near Cedric.

A broad chest blocked her path entirely, and she looked up to see a handsome face grinning down at her.

“Hi, Brodie,” she said glumly.

Brodie McLaggen was an ass of the highest order. Aggressive, arrogant and abrasive, he had hounded after Maddie for almost a year now. This hadn’t stopped him from cracking on with the other Gryffindor girls, of course, but it was Maddie he was most persistent with. 

She wasn’t sure why. Maddie thought herself pretty enough, with thick, strawberry blonde hair and wide-set, brown eyes. Her freckles and dark brows added a ruggedness to her face, belied by her rounded cheeks. She didn’t primp the way Alicia and Katie did. She didn’t fix herself up with ribbons and blush and lip gloss, but kept herself clean and well-groomed, and always tried to smell nice. Maddie liked to think the most attractive things about her were her personality and sense of humor.

At least, that’s what her mum always said.

“One of those for me?” Brodie asked, cocking his head at her two butterbeers.

Maddie smiled weakly and gave a pale chuckle. She’d intended to split them between herself and Cedric, but didn’t want to be rude… Predictably, she covered it with a joke: “Nah, they’re both for me. But I thought you were more of a firewhiskey man, besides.”

“I’ll drink anything if it’s you serving it, darling.” 

Maddie forced herself to laugh, but cast her gaze about, searching for any excuse to get away. She made eye contact with Cedric, who was chatting with Cho Chang. He raised his brows and flashed her a grin that gave her heart palpitations.

“Well,” she said, already beginning to edge away, “lovely chat, but I’ve got to be going--”

“Not so fast, Mads.” Brodie grabbed her shoulder and spun her back toward him. He was smiling in a way that made her palms sweat. “Did you notice what you’re standing under?”

“No? Oh. Oh, Merlin.”

The Ravenclaw Tower, decorated elaborately for the winter holidays, featured garlands of mistletoe dangling from the starry ceiling. And, of course, there was one directly above Maddie. Directly above Maddie and Brodie.

“Bullocks,” she whispered. “Look, Brodie, you really don’t have to--”

She gave a muffled, startled cry when he pressed his mouth against hers. His lips were almost too soft, and wet, besides. When he wormed his tongue into her mouth, Maddie could taste the firewhiskey he’d been drinking. It wasn’t a pleasant kiss. It was sloppy and harsh, and Maddie pulled back the moment his tongue brushed hers.

“Well,” she said, out of breath, and wiped a hand against her mouth. “Well. Er, thanks, for… that. Lovely chat. Ta!” And then she scurried away as fast as she could.

But when she finally reached the spot Cedric had been a scant few moments ago, he had gone. Maddie stared about, helpless, for a few moments, but didn’t spot him among the others at the party. She wouldn’t see him again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Quidditch consumes all of Hogwarts, and Maddie and Cedric begin "studying for O.W.L.s" together in the library every night, though really this is just an excuse to hang out. Maddie and her friends attend a party at the Ravenclaw tower, where the Ravenclaws are celebrating their victory over Hufflepuff. The other houses are in attendance, including Cedric. Maddie attempts to talk to him, but is stopped by Brodie McLaggen, who forces a kiss on her under the mistletoe. Cedric witnesses this. When she gets away from Brodie, Cedric is gone. 
> 
> So Brodie sucks, right? Cormac McLaggen just doesn't give me only-child vibes so I gave him an older brother. Who is also an asshole. Here's where the plot sort of starts to rear its ugly head; or rather, some obstacles for our cute couple.  
> Some notes: I always thought it ridiculous that with only 40 students per year, the Houses weren't friends with each other. I imagined that this rivalry was too immature for the upperclassmen, thus they tend to be friends with each other, despite House differences. I also thought it unlikely there were no muggleborns in Slytherin, so I gave us some!  
> I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you feel so inclined, and remember to be kind to yourself and others. 
> 
> Next time: Presents and letters are exchanged.


	8. All My Love

**Chapter 8: All My Love:** _ Boxing Day. December 26, 1993. Ventnor, Isle of Wight. The Goldfinch Lighthouse. _

“Oi, Mads! There’s a bird squawking about for you!”

Maddie had been playing on the beach with their new puppy, but at her brother’s yell, she straightened and trotted back to the house. The puppy followed, nipping at her heels. It was a terrier, named Hubert, and they’d gotten him for Christmas.

She jogged up the sandy dune to the top of the hill, where the lighthouse and the cottage were. The Goldfinches had kept the lighthouse since the time of King Arthur, practically. It was a miracle the thing was still standing: Old, stone, too tall for its own good, and outfitted with an electric system, thank Merlin. The same could be said for the cottage attached to it.

Her oldest brother, Dougal, was the one who had called her. He was as tall as Maddie was short, with the same, thick, strawberry hair. Currently, he was staring at the owl sitting on the kitchen window frame with an expression of abject fascination.

“I’ve never seen an owl so well-trained before.” Dougal was an ornithologist, so he’d seen many owls. “Do you lot train them with magic, or...?”

“Yes. We give them special potions that brainwash them.”

“Really?”   
  


“No. Give me the letter, you numpty.”

Dougal and Maddie rolled their eyes at each other, then he unstrapped the message tied to the owl’s leg and handed it to her.

_ “Dear Maddie,” _ it read.  _ “Happy Christmas! I certainly hope you’re having a better time of it than I am. Dad took us to Grandmere’s place in France for the holiday, and while I love my relatives dearly, they do tend to think highly of themselves.” _

This was Cedric speak for: My relatives are all loud, narcissistic pricks.

_ “Your gift was the highlight of my holiday. I can’t thank you enough for the books. They’ll certainly help me survive until I see you again. Save me a seat on the train? I can’t wait to talk to you about them. Until then. All my love, Cedric.” _

Maddie resisted the urge to clutch the letter to herself and squeal, but she did grab it so tight the parchment creased. He had signed it “love”. Had said, “all my love”. 

And sure, she had signed the Christmas parcel to him in the same way. But still.

_ All my love, Cedric. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This one was pretty short, and really just a bit of fluff, so I decided to tack it on today, as well. 
> 
> Next time: Maddie and Cedric talk about the future.


	9. Prefects and Purpose

**Chapter 9: Prefects and Purpose:** _ January 10, 1994. McGonagal’s Office. _

“The fact is, Miss Goldfinch,” said McGonagal, “you simply aren’t applying yourself.”

This was probably true.

It was the first week back from holiday, and Maddie had been summoned to McGonagal’s office to talk about her future. This was a thing she actively tried not to think about.

Life after Hogwarts seemed a hazy, untouchable thing. Her imaginings vaguely included books and parchment. Maybe a bookstore, hopefully a writing career. But these weren’t things that you needed O.W.L.s for, so the question remained: Why did she care so much about them?

Maddie had impeccable grades. She did well in every class, and magic came as easily to her as breathing. It was a part of herself she’d always wanted to harness, and now it was one of her greatest loves. But she hadn’t the faintest idea what to do with it. It was much easier to ignore the real world in favor of the written.

“But I tutor,” she tried to protest.

“So you do,” McGonagal shot back. She frowned at Maddie even as she poured her another cup of tea. “Which is a remarkable feat, Goldfinch, really, but not the kind of thing the Ministry looks for in new hires.”

Maddie choked on her tea. “The  _ Ministry?  _ I’m not exactly the government type, Profess-”

“Then Gringotts, or Mungo’s. But you have to do  _ something.  _ A brain as big as yours shouldn’t be wasted. Your laziness is a travesty of the highest order, and I won’t stand for it.” 

What Maddie wanted to say was:  _ But I just want good stories.  _ Instead, she said, “Then how do you expect me to use it?”

“You can start,” said McGonagal, “with taking the Prefect position I offered you last summer.”

* * *

Technically, no one could force Maddie to take the position. Technically, it was supposed to be an honor. Technically, she could say no at any time.

But of course, she didn’t.

Oliver had increased quidditch practice to five nights a week, so it wasn’t like Angelina could continue taking the role. (This also meant the twins were too tired to tease her. Thank Merlin for small victories.) And there were certain benefits: The legendary bathroom, for one, and being able to deduct points from blood purists, for another.

And then, of course, there was more time with Cedric. ( _ All my love, Cedric.) _

At her first meeting, when Percy Weasley asked for someone to train her, Cedric was one of the first to volunteer. Unfortunately, the other volunteer was Brodie. All three of them ended up patrolling together.

Her and Cedric’s long, in depth conversations proved much more difficult with a third wheel constantly butting in and drawing the topic back to himself. “Discworld” became Brodie bragging about his family’s dinner with Newt Scamander. They couldn’t talk about O.W.L.s without Brodie mentioning his family’s connection to the Wizarding Examinations Authority. And Merlin forbid they even think about mentioning quidditch. Brodie had an awful lot of opinions for someone who didn’t play the sport.

They came across two Ravenclaw girls at around two in the morning. They reeked of Pepper Up Potion and there was still smoke curling out of their nostrils. Brodie was the one who started lecturing them. He was good at it.

“So,” Cedric whispered down to Maddie while Brodie was distracted. “You finally joined up.”

Maddie shrugged. “Feels a bit like joining a cult, honestly.”

“It’s not far off. We’ve got the fancy badges and the privileges and the strict rules.”

“Percy isn’t the most charismatic of cult leaders.”

“It’s really Penelope Clearwater in charge.”

“Ah. Now that makes sense.” 

Brodie straightened up and took a deep breath. His face was red from exertion, and the Ravenclaw girls looked near tears. “I’ll take them to Flitwick,” he said. “He’ll deal with their punishment. You two head back. I’ll see you in the morning.”

The moment he turned the corner, Maddie and Cedric turned to each other and grinned. Her stomach was bubbling with excitement. She was finally going to get her alone time with Cedric! ( _ All my love, Cedric. _ )

“I’ll walk you back to your Common Room?” he suggested.

“Well, I do need someone to protect me from Sir Cadogan.” 

“It’d be my greatest pleasure.” 

They began the climb back up to the Gryffindor Tower. This was quite the trek for Cedric, at least four floors out of his way, and she was flattered he’d chosen to take it for her. He was the kindest, sweetest, most chivalrous boy she’d ever met.

“So,” Cedric began again, “what made you finally join up? It was the bathroom, wasn’t it?”

“I was more forced than anything else, really.”

“Forced by my dazzling good looks?”

“McGonagal’s, actually.” 

This, of course, lead to more questions. And suddenly, as they were climbing up the changing staircases, Maddie found herself telling Cedric absolutely everything: Her love of magic, her fear of a boring life, her longing for the kinds of adventures she read about in her books. 

Cedric listened to all of it with that expression of intense focus that always succeeded in making her dizzy. When she was done, they had reached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, and he said, “It would seem that I have a new mission.” 

Maddie raised a brow. Sir Codagan was napping against his portrait frame, so she figured they wouldn’t be interrupted when she asked, “What?”

  
Cedric grinned and stroked a hand across the top of her head. She thought she would faint. “Madeline Leanna Goldfinch,” he said, “I am going to help you find your purpose.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm cranking these babies out because I love slice-of-life at Hogwarts type stuff.   
> Some notes for this chapter: I always wished the books had mentioned more after-Hogwarts careers than just the Ministry. Like, is there a secondary school option for wizards? How about trades and stuff? There's got to be more to do than just government jobs. If anyone has any ideas about what other jobs would be available, please let me know. I'm super curious and it's driving me a bit crazy.   
> As for the Pepperup Potion, it can act as an intoxicant if someone takes too much of it, so having worked with a great many teenagers, I can confirm Hogwarts students were absolutely getting high off that stuff. We all know they were getting high off of something. Especially in the 90's! Like are you kidding me? 
> 
> Next time: Maddie makes a friend and Cedric has an idea.


	10. Suggestions

**Chapter 10: Suggestions:** _ February 27, 1994. The Library. _

Hermione Granger was crying in the library.

This wasn’t as surprising as it should be. It seemed every time Maddie had ever seen the poor girl, she was under some kind of duress. This had to be par for the course when Harry Potter was your best friend. But Maddie didn’t like tears; they made her uncomfortable. So she knelt down at Hermione’s side and pet her bushy hair until the younger girl’s sobs had quieted.

When Hermione was quieter, Maddie tugged out a handkerchief and handed it to her. While she tried her face, Maddie produced her wand and an empty water bottle, and muttered “ _ Augmenti. _ ” The bottle filled and she handed it to Hermione. 

“Here. Drink up. You’ll get a headache if you don’t.”

Hermione hiccuped. “Won’t-hic! Won’t we get in trouble?” She fisted her hands in her robes as she said, “Madame Pince doesn’t allow liquids in here.

“She does for me,” Maddie said with a grin, thinking of the thermoses of tea she and Cedric had shared. “I’m her favorite. She won’t mind. Now drink.”

Hermione still seemed dubious, but did as she was instructed. As she did, Maddie studied her face. She seemed more haggard than usual: under eye circles darker, hair frizzier and more unkempt, dark skin blotchy. The poor kid looked like she’d lost a fight with the Whomping Willow.

“Now that won’t do,” Maddie thought aloud. “Here. Let’s get you cleaned up. And you can tell me what’s got you so upset.” 

As Hermione complained of too many classes and confiscated broomsticks and missing rats, Maddie listened carefully. She scooped up the other girl’s mane of hair and began combing through the curls with her fingers. They were really quite soft and silky. She twisted them up into a neat pile on the top of Hermione’s head, and secured it with her favorite red scrunchy. Hermione had more hair than she did, and would get better use out of the thing.

When Hermione was done, Maddie said, very seriously, “You know what I think?”

Hermione shook her head miserably.

“I think,” Maddie continued, “that you are suffering from a distinct lack of sleep and girl friends. You’ve got one of the latter right here, so now let’s get you the former. Here, let’s get your things, get you a bath, and get you to bed.” 

They gathered up a small mountain of parchment and textbooks, and with her free hand on Hermione’s shoulder, Maddie lead them out of the library. On their way, they passed Madame Pince, who gave them the closest thing to a smile she could muster, and Cedric. Maddie paused when she saw him. 

“I’m afraid I’ve got to cancel,” she said. “But I’ll see you in the morning?”

Cedric was nodding before she even finished speaking. He rustled around in his bag for something as he said, “Of course. Of course. Don’t worry a’tall. I did-- here.” He handed her a pamphlet. “I did want to give that to you. Thought it might help you with your dilemma.” 

Maddie thanked him (and wished she could kiss him), then escorted Hermione back to the Gryffindor Tower and to the girls’ bath. When the girl came back out, scrubbed clean and in her pajamas, Maddie tucked her into bed. Hermione was out before her head even touched the pillow.

When Maddie was in her own bed, she finally looked at the pamphlet Cedric had handed her. 

It was a deep scarlett, and emblazoned on the front, in golden letters, “ _ Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure, and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad _ ."

And as she read, of course, because Cedric had given it to her, Maddie thought it was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a new friendship formed between Maddie and Hermione! Two book-ish Gryffindors, though Maddie is bolder and less stressed than Hermione. We never saw Hermione having a lot of female friendships in the books, besides Ginny, so I decided to give her some more. No woman is an island, especially one whose friends fight with and abandon her so often.   
> Also, HERMIONE GRANGER IS A BLACK GIRL AND YOU ARE WRONG IF YOU TRY TO SAY OTHERWISE OKAY THANKS BYE!!!!!!!!
> 
> Next time: Maddie and the twins have some quality time.


	11. Best Friends

**Chapter 11: Best Friends:** _ Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor. March 14, 1994. Secret Passage to Hogsmeade. _

It was the quickest they’d ever snuck out before.

Whether or not Maddie should have been sneaking out was besides the point (she was a prefect now, after all). What mattered was that neither she nor the twins could stop smiling. What mattered was the vibrant, tangible excitement in the Common Room. What mattered was that Gryffindor had won and her friends were over the moon.

They used the one-eyed witch passage. It was the only one they were sure Filch didn’t know of, and the easiest to get in and out of. It didn’t hurt that it led straight to Honeydukes, either. 

“I don’t know why you’re so happy,” Fred teased as they climbed up into the cellar. “Not like Pretty Diggy will be at the party.”

Maddie rolled her eyes good naturedly. “You lot are happy, so I am happy. Plus, you know I love a good butterbeer.” 

“And dancing,” whispered George. He was peeking into the street to make sure they wouldn’t be spotted by the wrong person. “Don’t forget your bang on dance skills.” 

“Couldn’t possibly,” said Maddie.

The coast was clear, so they climbed up through the cellar window onto the street. Maddie had to get a boost from Fred, but he didn’t make fun of her for it. He was too busy making fun of her for Cedric.

“How long ‘till you tie the knot with your geezer?” Fred asked as they jogged down the lane. “You two are all over each other. Constantly. There’ll be little Diggorys running around before you know it. Make me the godfather of one, will you? Be a lad.” 

Maddie rolled her eyes and swatted the top of his head. “Oh, piss off. We’re just friends and you know it.” 

“Friends don’t look at each other how you look at him, Mads,” said George. He raised his brows searchingly even as he snatched the hat from her head. “It’s obvious you’re in love. Fess up.” 

“I am  _ not _ ,” Maddie insisted. 

She tried to grab her hat back, but George lobbed it straight over her head and into Fred’s waiting hands. 

Fred said, “Are, too.”

Maddie said, “Am  _ not _ .”

Over her head the hat went and back into George’s hands. They continued on in this vein all the way to the Hog’s Head. Fred slipped in to talk to Aberforth, who preferred him to George. The crotchety old barkeep was the only one in the village willing to slip them supplies without ratting them out to Dumbledore. 

Maddie shivered as they waited, and George jammed her hat back over her head. She sighed at its warmth against her ears and said, “Many thanks.” 

“Nothing to it, old chap,” George replied. “But it is very obvious you’re in love with Diggory.” 

And finally, she admitted, “Yes, I suppose I am.” 

“I knew it,” George said, beaming. “I knew it, I knew it! Well, we all knew it. But I’m glad you told  _ me _ ! Let’s get you laid, Mads!”

Maddie squealed and smacked him. He laughed even as he flinched and threw an arm over her shoulder, hugging her to him affectionately. 

“I knew you couldn’t be that much of a nerd,” he joked. “Joining the prefects, spending all that time in the library. You were doing it for a lay!”

“I was not,” she huffed, struggling to escape the hug (that was quickly becoming a headlock). “I’m doing it because-- because-- Oh!”

George let her go suddenly and she stumbled for a bit on the slushy ground while he chuckled. “Because why?” 

“Because,” said Maddie, “McGonagal told me I need to start applying myself more.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah. She told Fred and me the same thing. Thinks we’d be good Charms-makers. But me and Fred really just want to open up--”

“Your joke shop,” Maddie finished. “I know. Did you tell her that?”

“Yeah. She suggested we start taking Arithmancy to learn how to balance our books and such.” 

Maddie nodded because this was actually very helpful advice. “Good. Well, I didn’t particularly know what I wanted when she asked.”

“And has that changed?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. Cedric helped me figure it out.” 

To his credit, George didn’t croon over that as he was wont to. Maybe it was because she was already nervous enough. She’d not talked with anyone but Cedric about this, but George was her best friend. He’d understand.

“I actually,” she began, in her softest voice, “was sort of thinking Curse-Breaking might be fun.” 

“Oh!” George’s eyes lit up, and she felt hope blossom in her chest. “Well that sounds brilliant, Mads! You know Bill’s a Curse-Breaker, right? He started up this summer. I--”

“You told me.”

“Right! He could talk to you, if you want. He’s in London this month. I’m sure he’d love coming up, or you could come down for Easter. He’s always liked you, you know.” 

Maddie felt near tears. “You’d do that for me?”

George rolled his eyes. “Duh, Mads. Don’t be an idiot.” 

  
And then she really did start crying, because that was just about the nicest thing he’d ever said to her. Fred was quite confused when he came back out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some Maddie, Fred, and George! They're a cute trio, and I love their friendship. They're very supportive of each other, in a very platonic way. Let it be known there will be no romance between Maddie and either of the twins (though there will be romance involving the twins with some of the other girls). I personally have a bunch of platonic guy friends, so the idea that platonic friendships don't exist is BS.   
> Also, as a note: the twins were absolutely popular, and absolutely had more friends than just each other and Lee. I imagine they were the 90's Marauders-- mischievous and popular. 
> 
> Next time: Brodie makes a move at the party.


	12. A Second Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TRIGGER-WARNING: This chapter features attempted sexual assault. Please read the summary at the bottom if you are unable to proceed with this chapter.

**Chapter 12: A Second Attempt:** _ Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor. Early March 15, 1994. The Gryffindor Common Room. _

Maybe Maddie shouldn’t have had that third shot of firewhiskey. It certainly didn’t set a good precedent for the younger kids to see their prefect getting sloshed. But first Angelina had wanted the girls to take one, then of course Fred and George had to get in on the action, and Maddie was nothing if not susceptible to peer pressure. 

It was the biggest blowout they’d had since last year’s end of term party. Granted, they’d been celebrating their muggleborn friends’ return to non-petrification, so the rager was absolutely warranted. This, however, was a bit much, especially since the younger Gryffindors were present. They tried their best to keep the under-fourteens away from the firewhiskey, though. Maddie wasn’t entirely sure they’d succeeded.

The Weird Sisters were blasting on the radio, and it was so desperately hot with so many sweaty bodies crammed into the Common Room. Maddie had already shed her cardigan, but her t-shirt still clung to her back. This, of course, didn’t stop her from dancing like mad with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.

Someone had magicked all of the couches to the sides of the circular tower, to make room for dancing. Maddie and Lee had helped the twins set up a bar and snacks table in the study corner, and more than a few couples had slipped away into the alcoves around the tower. 

A trashed Oliver was drunkenly singing to Percy Weasley, who was more uncomfortable than anyone had ever seen him. Fred and George were lighting fireworks for the younger students while Lee showed off his giant tarantula. A few of the first years were passed out on the couches while a few others joined Colin Creevey in pestering Harry about his  _ Patronus  _ charm. Ron Weasley laughed at them from his spot by Harry’s side. But where was Hermione?

Maddie swiveled her head about, hazy eyes searching. Finally, she spotted the younger girl hanging back on a couch, toying with a bottle of butter beer. 

“‘Mione!” Maddie called, trying very hard not to slur, despite the heaviness of her tongue. “Hermione! Get over here.” 

Hermione perked up at the sound of her name and scurried over, smiling cautiously. She’d started spending more time with Maddie since their chat, and Maddie would be lying if she said she didn’t love the girl dearly. 

When they reached each other, Maddie took her dark hands and said, “You look far too glum for a party. C’mon! Dance with us!”

Giggling, Hermione did. There was about a half hour of bliss, Maddie dancing wildly with her best girl friends, alcohol like fire in her veins and on her tongue. Hair swinging, arms raised to the cooler air above her head, and then, all of a sudden, there was someone up against her back.

A piss-faced Brodie McLaggen was attempting to grind up on her. His handsome face was flushed red from drink, and sweat soaked his scarlet polo. He grinned at Maddie, who smiled back reluctantly and bopped closer to Katie, in an attempt to get away. 

But Brodie followed. His large hands slipped around Maddie’s waist, and tangled themselves in her belt loops. She found herself jerked back against him, and swayed unsteadily, alcohol, heat, and exertion making her dizzy. When he began to grind against her butt, she pushed herself away.

“No. No, thank you,” she said, shaking her head so hard tendrils of hair came free of their messy pile. “I’m okay. Without… that.” To her girls, she said, “I need a cold pumpkin juice. Be right back.” 

And through the crowd she stumbled, inhaling deeply to center herself. Her brain was fuzzy and she didn’t like it. She didn’t like how Brodie had touched her. She hadn’t liked him kissing her in December, either. She would be perfectly fine if he never touched her, ever again.

Maddie drained a bottle of ice cold pumpkin juice. Then two. Once she had gulped them down, her head felt a little more clear. She decided to head down to the washroom and maybe clean some of the sweat off of her face. Readjust her hair clip. With a steadying hand on the tower wall, she descended the steps.

Her own reflection shocked her as she washed her hands: Strawberry hair wild and tangled where it fell from its clip, brown eyes bright and excited, cheeks flushed. There was a fine sheen of sweat against her throat and the part of her collarbone you could see beneath the neck of her t-shirt. 

And then, in the reflection of the looking glass, Maddie saw Brodie stagger into the girls’ room. 

She whirled, immediately on the alert, and demanded, “What are you doing here?”

While the staircase up to the girls’ dorm was enchanted, the staircase down to their bathroom was not. This loophole lead to many an encounter in the baths, and was a well-known tryst spot for the Gryffindor couples. Maddie wondered if she was about to pay dearly for the oversight.

Brodie squinted, as if confused by her question. He smiled and began to approach her. It wasn’t until now that she realized just how much bigger than her he was. “Saw you sneaking off,” he mumbled. “Knew you wanted me to follow you. Don’t pretend you didn’t.”

“I  _ didn’t, _ ” Maddie insisted, now reaching for her wand in her back pocket. “Let me make it very clear just how much I didn’t want you to follow me.” 

He belched before replying, “Don’t be like that, Mads. I’ve seen how you’ve been looking at me. Ever since that Ravenclaw party. I see your glances when we patrol together. Everyone thinks it’s Diggory you’re interested in, but I know the truth. It’s me you want.” 

In the same moment, Maddie grabbed for her wand and he lunged for her.

He got to her first. Before she could get a good grip, she was slammed into the wall. Her wand fell from her sweaty palm and skidded across the floor, and she felt a flash of panic so great it almost brought her to her knees. 

Brodie was all over her. He mouthed at her lips like he was trying to eat her. She couldn’t have screamed if she tried, and she did when he began tugging at her t-shirt. 

They didn’t teach wandless magic until sixth year. Merlin, but Maddie wished she’d read ahead! What good was magic if you couldn’t use it? What good was it if it meant you could still be--?

_ “Locomotor Wibbly!” _ a shrill voice screamed.

Brodie went down, and so did Maddie. 

She lunged for her wand the second she hit the floor, crying out loud when she felt its secure length in her hands. She sobbed, “ _ Stupefy!” _ and Brodie went still.

Her savior, little, bushy-haired, terrified Hermione Granger, held her as she wept.

Maddie was fifteen and drunk and had been violated and would have been absolutely broken if Brodie had gotten much further. She felt disgusting. She felt sick. She felt  _ wrong  _ and embarrassed and ashamed and so she begged, “Please, Hermione. Please, don’t tell. Don’t tell anyone.” 

“But we have to!” Hermione insisted, seeming scandalized by the thought. “He’s got to pay for this, Maddie. He’s got to be punished for-!”

Maddie threw up before Hermione could finish. Then she continued to plead, “Please, no. I’ll handle it myself, I promise. But Hermione, I am drunk and he’s a McLaggen, and no one would believe me. Please, don’t put me through that, ‘Mione. Promise me you won’t tell. Promise.”

And though she was afraid, Hermione did.

But the next morning, when Maddie walked into the Library, it was to see Hermione and Cedric in deep, serious conversation. The moment they saw her, they stopped, but still. She wondered, and she feared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Maddie gets drunk at the Gryffindor party and becomes uncomfortable when Brodie tries to dance with her. He follows her to the restroom where he assaults her, but is stopped when Hermione enters and jinxes him. Maddie finishes him off with "Stupefy", and begs Hermione not to tell anyone. She promises, but Maddie spots her having a serious conversation with Cedric the next day.
> 
> Rough chapter, my dudes. Brodie big time sucks. Few notes for this one, besides that there was no mentioned of the sliding-stairs jinx on the bathroom staircase, so I drew my own conclusions. Leave a review if you feel so inclined, thank you so much for reading, and as always, remember to be kind to yourselves and others.
> 
> Next time: Maddie lashes out at the wrong person.


	13. The Fallout

**Chapter 13: The Fallout:** _ March 21, 1994. The Covered Bridge. _

“Cedric Diggory!”

He smiled when he saw her storming up to him. It almost made Maddie stop, but her anger was too hot to die down. She would have slapped him if she weren’t worried about messing up his perfect face. 

“Alright, Mads?” he asked, brows drawing in concern the closer she got and the more of her expression he could see. 

“No,” she said, teeth clenched around the word. To Ben and Amon, who were flanking Cedric, she said, “Can I steal him for a minute?” 

They nodded, seeming almost scared of her anger, and she tugged Cedric further up the bridge. Once they were out of earshot, he leaned close to her and demanded, “What’s wrong?”

“You are!” she nearly shrieked, embarrassed to find tears springing to her eyes. “How dare you tell McGonagall. How dare you!”

He seemed stunned, physically drew back at her rage. He had the decency to look heartbroken as he said, “I was just trying to protect you--”

“I can protect myself,” she insisted. And she really was crying now, which was the worst part of all of it. She hated that he saw her like this. Hated that he knew what had happened, knew that she was… “I don’t need a knight in shining armor, Cedric. I don’t need you.”

She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth, but even more so when she saw the hurt in his bright, beautiful eyes.

“Oh,” he said. “I was just… I suppose it doesn’t matter what I was trying to do. But you needed help, Maddie. He can’t get away with this.”

Her own voice didn’t sound like hers. “That’s the way of the world, Cedric! I don’t want to be put through the embarrassment, don’t want this dragged out in public. Do you know what they’ll call me? I was drunk. I’m a muggleborn, and he’s-- He’s a bloody McLaggen! No one would believe the mudblood slag over him!”

Cedric flinched. “Don’t call yourself--”

“A mudblood slag? Why not? Everyone else will.” 

“Maddie, I didn’t mean to-”   
  


“It doesn’t matter anyway. I’ve asked McGonagall to handle it privately. He’s been removed from the Prefects.”

“That’s not--”

“Enough? Too bad. It’s not you he’s hurt.”

“Will you stop interrupting and let me speak?”

Maddie drew back. It was the first time he’d ever raised his voice around her. His face was flushed and she hated herself for still finding him handsome in his anger. 

“No,” she said, too quietly, “I think you’ve done quite enough speaking already.”

Then she walked away, and left him behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Trouble in paradise! This is a tricky situation to find yourself in: do you betray your friend's trust in the interest of protecting them and seeking justice? As a survivor myself, I'm not completely sure what I would want someone to do, but as Maddie's go-to is defensive rage, this is the best way she can express herself.  
> Leave a review if you feel so inclined, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Maddie gets a talking-to.


	14. Hufflepuff Harassment

**Chapter 14: Hufflepuff Harassment:** _ O.W.L.s Study Hall. April 1, 1994. The Great Hall. _

“Psst. Mads.” 

This was risky behavior on Diego’s part. Snape was supervising the 5th year study hall that Monday, and he’d already walloped Lee and the twins upside the head for their “tomfoolery”. Diego was just asking to be next.

So Maddie looked up, glared, and shook her head. A moment later, a wadded up ball of parchment collided with her. Ben had thrown it at her, so she flipped him off before reading the note:

_ You need to talk to Ced. _

She knew she did. They’d been avoiding each other, sharing only tense remarks in Potions and longing looks across rooms since their argument. Yesterday, while meeting to talk about her possible career with Bill Weasley, Maddie had made intense eye contact with Cedric out the window of the Three Broomsticks. He’d had that pained, martyred look in his eyes that made him both incredibly attractive and incredibly devastating. She’d wanted to smack him a little bit, but she'd also wanted to run into his arms and aggressively snog him.

But then that sick feeling had come back into her stomach at the knowledge that he  _ knew,  _ so she’d taken a big gulp of Butterbeer and forced herself to listen to Bill as she’d never listened to anyone before. It didn’t distract her as much as she’d hoped it would. 

Another note bounced off of her forehead. Between this and her general angst, she’d never get this DADA essay done. This one said:  _ I know he hurt you, and he feels horrible about it. He was just trying to help, and he knows he shouldn’t have done it without your permission. But he’s too shy to apologize. _

This made bile rise up in her throat. Furiously, Maddie scribbled on the other side:  _ HOW MUCH DID HE TELL YOU???  _ and chucked it back at Ben. 

Instead of answering, he, Diego, Amon, and Riley swarmed around her at the study table. Maddie flinched and nearly fell off of the bench. How had they all moved that fast? And how had they found the space to surround her? 

“He hardly told us anything,” said Riley in as low a voice as he could manage (which still wasn’t low enough for Maddie’s tastes). “Only enough to let us know that McLaggen hurt you and needed to be taught a lesson.”

Maddie’s brows shot up high. “Excuse me?”

Across the table from her, Diego smirked and nodded his head toward the corner. Brodie was sitting at the end of the table with Kenneth Towler, and his handsome face was nearly unrecognizable under a series of bruises and swelling. He’d told everyone he’d taken a tumble at Hogsmeade… But now, Maddie remembered, the twins had seemed awfully pleased, and Fred’s fist had been skinned open...

She went pale. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

“We did,” said Amon, grimly. “You’re not the only girl who’s complained about him. But you are the last. He won’t mess with anyone again.” 

This made tears spring to her eyes. And for the rest of study hall, Maddie thought long and hard, but not about her essay. When the two hours were up, she rose to her shaking feet and crossed the hall to Cedric. He looked down at her, maybe a little scared, but she was, too.

Nervously, Maddie said, “Cedric.”

He replied, “Maddie.”

They stared at each other for a minute. The other fifth years swarmed around them, streaming out the doors, but Maddie could hear their whispers and giggles. She blushed hard and tucked her hair behind her ear. Cedric’s quicksilver eyes tracked the movement.

“Can we talk?” she asked, and he nodded, and they retreated to the courtyard.

Once they were seated by the wishing well, she found herself at a loss for words. This was rare for the two of them. Maddie and Cedric never ran out of things to talk about. But how could she speak with the best person in her life about the worst thing that had ever happened to her?

She didn’t need to talk. Cedric began: “Mads, I can’t tell you how sorry I am. That wasn’t my secret to tell and there’s no excuse for it. I just hope you can find it in yourself not to hate me for what I’ve done.”

She blurted out, “Hate you? Cedric, I could never hate you! I was just so embarrassed and upset… You were just trying to help, I see that now.  _ I’m sorry  _ for how I’ve treated you the last few weeks.” 

Cedric smiled. It was her favorite smile in the world. She felt her heart fill with warm, golden light. He extended his hand. “I forgave you before you did it. Could you possibly forgive me?”

“Of  _ course, _ ” she insisted, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight between both of hers. It was warm and large and the fingers were long and calloused from holding his broomstick handle. “Friends again?”

And suddenly, she was being jerked into a hug. His arms were warm and strong and he smelled so much of cinnamon and pine and  _ home.  _ It was the first embrace they’d ever shared, and she never wanted it to end. 

Into her hair, Cedric whispered, “Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the end, they both needed to apologize. The dynamic duo is back and better than ever! Just some housekeeping things: this story will be divided into "books" that follow the timeline of each Harry Potter book. There's only three chapters remaining in this book, which covers the timeline of "Prisoner of Azkaban". I'll probably take a short break one this book is complete to work on the novel I've been procrastinating by writing this fic. Oops.  
> As always, thank you so much for reading, leave a review if you feel so inclined, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Maddie and Cedric share a moment in the sun.


	15. Study Group

**Chapter 15: Study Group:** _ Easter Break. The Great Lake. April 29, 1994.  _

Maddie and Cedric couldn’t have reconciled at a better time. The next few weeks were stressful enough, and if they had still been keeping their distance, it would have been miserable. As it was, Cedric’s presence added a brevity to the most trying times of her academic career.

Both the quidditch championship and O.W.L.s loomed ahead of them. The latter was far more important than the former, but the combined stress of both lead to a very tense friend group. The twins were pulling hardly any pranks. Angelica and Alicia weren’t gossiping all night anymore. They had daily quidditch practices now, so they passed out the moment their exhausted heads hit the pillow. Most worrying was Lee, who was no longer talking every second of every day. He was actually  _ paying attention in class _ . Maddie almost missed telling him to shut up all the time.

Most of the fifth years stayed at school over the Easter break, choosing to study with their friends rather than alone at their homes. It was finally warm enough to be outside, and so they spent most of their time sitting on blankets in various places around campus: the lawn, the orchard, the quidditch field, outside of Hagrid’s hut, the thousands of courtyards and balconies.

At present, they were splayed out on the thread of sand surrounding the Black Lake. Maddie wouldn’t go so far as to call it a beach, but the others certainly would. A few of the boys had even started splashing around in the shallows after their picnic lunch. 

Cedric shivered as he watched them. “Few things,” he began, “could entice me into that water.” 

Maddie hummed in agreement. She was pleasantly full from lunch, and with Cedric’s warmth at her side and the sun beaming down on them, it was a comfortable situation to find herself in. Their friends had started joining in their study sessions, so these quiet moments between the two of them were what she lived for these days. She’d milk this for all it was worth.

Cedric continued, “Riley says there’s mermaids in there, you know. Says he heard from Gemma that they swim by the Slytherin Common Room all the time. Them and the Great Squid. I’ve never understood the kids that go swimming in it.” He unwrapped a handkerchief and stretched it in her direction. “Want the last pumpkin pasty?”

  
But Maddie had already succumb to sleep, nestled up against his broad shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quickie but a goodie! Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, remember to be kind to yourself and others.
> 
> Next time: The quidditch final.


	16. Butterbeer and Broomsticks

**Chapter 16: Butterbeer and Broomsticks:** _ The Quidditch Championship. Early May 7, 1994. The Quidditch Pitch. _

This was, by far, one of the best days she’d ever had at Hogwarts. 

Breakfast was stressful. Maddie and Lee practically had to force the team to eat the slightest bit of food, and left only fifteen minutes into the meal. The Slytherins cat-called them as they walked out. 

The Slytherin team had been unbearably aggressive for the last few weeks. The quidditch players got the bulk of the harassment, but their friends were on the receiving end as well. Maddie had been hit with a leek jinx meant for Katie and had a pot of tea knocked over on her and the twins during lunch.

Poor Harry had the worst time of it though. Maddie and Angelina had their suspicions there was a hit out on him, what with the amount of burly Slytherins trying to hex or hit him in the corridors. Colin Creevey and Oliver worked to form a protection circle around Harry between classes. This was more of an excuse to hang out than anything else, though, which Maddie found both hilarious and annoying. On the bright side, she got to know Hermione’s friends better, and found both Harry and Ron to be good enough kids with a great sense of humor. 

The game itself was just as brutal and entertaining as they’d all thought and hoped it would be. Maddie sat with Hermione, Ron, Cedric, and the Hufflepuff boys, and flinched at every hit and collision. The Slytherins played violent and dirty. When they walloped Katie in the face with a Beater’s bat, Maddie nearly lost her mind. 

“You cheater!” she screamed at Pucey. “You rotten, disgusting prick!” Cedric made her sit down before she could try hexing the Slytherin captain. 

Finally, when Gryffindor was fifty points up, Harry caught the snitch, and the world erupted. 

Maddie’s ears were ringing with screams, and judging by the scratching in her throat, a good bulk of them were her own. The next hour was filled with hugs and screeching: First, she and Cedric embraced, and were quickly dogpiled by the other Hufflepuff boys. Then, somehow, she found herself on the field, jumping up and down in a circle with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. And suddenly Dumbledore was handing the Cup to Harry, and she was crushed between Fred and George, kissing one sweaty, freckled cheek after another, and finally planting a smooch on Oliver’s forehead while he wept.

Practically the whole school danced up to the Gryffindor tower. There was no trip to Hogsmeade this time, but rather one down to the Kitchens, where they’d stashed enough drinks and candies to get them through a nuclear apocalypse. The house elves were more than happy to provide food, and the party lasted long into the night. 

Cedric was never far from Maddie’s side. He made the trips down to the Kitchens with her, Lee, and the twins, joined in on the Gryffindor chants, and made fun of Oliver with her. Even when she danced with the girls or sent a first year up to bed, she could see him across the room, eyes tracking her, making sure she was safe. He held her drink for her when she couldn’t and even waited outside of the washroom door when she disappeared with the girls for half an hour to reapply mascara and squeal over him.

McGonagal begged them to call it a night at two in the morning, then again at three. Finally, at three-thirty, she brought Dumbledore with her, who kindly but firmly sent all of them to bed. The older students, of course, ignored this edict.

Sweaty, drunk, and giggling, they snuck back onto the quidditch pitch, brooms and leftover drinks in tow. They were met with students from other houses, including Cedric and his friends, and a cheerful, drunken game commenced. 

No one played on the same team as their house, and, in fact, it was hard to tell if a real game was happening at all. It mostly involved a lot of laughing and falling off of brooms. Occasionally, someone would chuck the quaffle at a hoop and maybe someone else would catch it. Mostly, it was just an excuse to fly about in the night.

Maddie was sitting on the grass with her girls, all of them nursing bottles of butterbeer (the alcoholic kind Aberforth brewed). They were giggling and watching the others play. Amaya teased Maddie every time Cedric caught the snitch he kept releasing over and over again. This caught his attention, and he swooped down until he floated just above them. His Converse were brushing the grass.

“Alright, ladies?” he asked, and the girls were too drunk to do more than giggle.

Maddie rolled her eyes before replying, “Doing just dandy, Ced. Having fun?”

“Always.” And then he extended a hand down to her. “Want to take a ride?”

She said, “Um.”

The thing was, Maddie had only been on a broomstick once, as a First Year. She’d hated the experience: jerky and slow. She’d felt nauseous and insecure, high in the air with nothing supporting her but a stick of wood. She hadn’t been on one since, though her friends had tried to get her in the air plenty of times.

“Come on,” Cedric insisted. They’d shared a few gulps of gigglewater earlier, and there was a healthy flush to him that made his eyes shine like chips of opal in the moonlight. “I promise you’ll be alright. I wouldn’t let my best girl fall.” 

Maddie’s world blacked out, and her face felt like fire.  _ My best girl. All my love, Cedric.  _ Before she knew it, she was taking his hand and letting him pull her up before him onto the broomstick.

She had no idea if broomsticks could be ridden by two people at once, but in Cedric’s strong arms, she’d never felt more safe. They were warm where they pressed around her, bare skin against bare skin. His hands clutched hers to the broom handle as he helped her steer them through the clouds.

“This,” she managed to gasp, “isn’t bad at all.”

She felt more than heard him chuckle against the back of her neck. “No. Matter of fact, this is one of the best rides I’ve ever had.” 

“One of the best  _ days _ I’ve ever had,” she sighed, and let herself relax against him. 

Her back was now pressed entirely against his chest, and even if this lasted only a moment, she would take as much advantage as she could. Collect as many memories as she could for when these golden days were over and Cedric was no longer a part of her life. There was a pang in her chest at just the thought of it, but she shoved it down and forced herself to focus on her present happiness.

The patronus she could cast with this memory!

“Me too,” Cedric agreed, lowering his chin until it brushed the top of her hair. “I always watched you, you know, saw how much fun you and the twins seemed to have. It made me jealous.”

Maddie blinked blearily at this, drink making her honest enough to demand, “You were jealous of  _ me?  _ Why on Earth?”

“Not quite.” There was an oddness to Cedric’s voice she couldn’t put a name to, but she was distracted when he continued, “You’re so confident, Mads. You never seem to care what anyone thinks of you, what people want you to do. You live in the moment. I’ve always wanted to be like that.”

Her head spun at this knowledge. Cedric was perfect! He always seemed so confident and self-assured, and yet, for all she’d stared at him, she’d never noticed this insecurity. And why on Earth did he think such things about her? If only he were privy to her inner monologue, then he’d understand just how insane she really was.

But before she could voice any of these thoughts, someone bellowed, “Wotcher!” Cedric’s arms clenched around her and the broom spun into a sickening dive that made her stomach turn. Maddie swallowed hard around the bile that rose in her throat.

A not-so-sheepish Fred drifted into view, beater’s bat slung over his shoulder. “Sorry 'bout that,” he chirped, but Maddie knew he wasn’t really sorry at all. “Wasn’t watching where I was hitting the bludger.”

  
Despite his apology, Fred had still succeeded in breaking up the moment. But the next time Maddie cast a patronus for Lupin, it was bright and white and glowing with the memory of her and Cedric floating through the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute chapter! It's actually one of the ones that inspired me to first start writing this story. There's only one chapter left in this book, after which I'll take a brief hiatus to crank out a chapter or two of my novel. As always, thank you for reading, and leave a review if you're so inclined. Remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: O.W.L.s are taken, and Maddie wonders what her future will look like-- and whether or not Cedric will be a part of it.


	17. O.W.L.s

**Chapter 17: O.W.L.s:** _ June 7, 1994. The Entrance Hall. _

May flew into June far too fast for Maddie’s liking.

With quidditch done for the year, there was nothing to distract her and her friends from O.W.L.s, and studying consumed their every waking moment. Nights squeaked away, sleep replaced with long hours staring at textbooks until their eyes crossed. No one dared to goof off in classes. Professors were reviewing everything they’d ever learned, and they forced themselves to burn the words into their brains.

The stress took its toll. Every single fifth year seemed to be toeing the line of insanity at any given moment. Patricia Stimpson, in particular, was known to burst into tears multiple times per class period. She had to be given a calming draught the day before the tests began.

A veritable black market of cheating instruments popped up (run in no small part by Lee and the twins). Spell-checking quills, right-answer-ink, and self-writing parchment all became commonplace. Far more dangerous were the fake potions: potions to make you memorize information better, focus more, not need as much sleep. Maddie, Cedric, and the other prefects had their hands full shutting things down. She was pretty sure most of these potions were just various mixtures of doxy dung and food coloring.

The library's closing time was temporarily suspended, and so Maddie found herself studying into the long hours of the dawn. For practicals, she and her friends would beg Lupin to let them use his classroom at night. She and Cedric split their time with tutoring: Cedric handled Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, and Arithmancy, while Maddie tackled everything else. They shared Transfiguration duties. 

She consumed so much coffee, the House Elves had started leaving pots of the stuff on her bedside table. Her heart was vibrating in her chest the majority of the time. Alicia had to force toast down her throat at every meal, and Angelina snuck water into her coffee mugs when she wasn’t paying attention. 

Finally, the Monday of O.W.L.s week dawned. It was Charms day, and while essays had never been Maddie’s strong suit, she thought she did a bang-up job of it. Her practical was certainly O level, her Colour Changing Charms almost on par with Cedric’s. Her Levitating Charm may have been a little jerky, but if that was the worst part of her exam, she’d take it.

Tuesday was Transfiguration, which Maddie knew she absolutely crushed. McGonagal had been hiding a smile during her Vanishing Spell. Poor Amaya, though! Her iguana somehow managed to triple in size, and nearly bit the Examiner’s head off. They comforted her that night in between studying for Herbology the next day.

Herbology and History of Magic were on Wednesday, and with Cedric’s guidance, Maddie wasn’t too concerned. Neither was she concerned about Defense Against the Dark Arts on Thursday. She’d always been a whiz in that class, (even with less than exemplary teachers), and was one of five students who managed to conjure a Patronus for bonus points, and one of two who managed to actually get a corporeal creature. The other was Cedric, and his labrador raced her fox about the room. 

Her biggest concern was Friday, the day when she would take her two hardest exams: Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. These were also two that she needed to pass if she had any hope of becoming a Curse-Breaker. As Cedric was the only other one of her friends in these classes with her, the two quizzed each other until dawn. 

Both exams consisted only of a written portion, with Arithmancy in the morning and Runes in the afternoon. It was nerve-wracking work, pouring over pieces of parchment and praying she had the right answer. By the end, Maddie was confident she’d at least passed, but unsure if she’d earned the E necessary to continue on to N.E.W.T. level. She’d just have to cross her fingers and hope for the best.

Maddie put her quill down, turned in her parchment, and finally, blessedly, she was done.

Unsteady feet carried her out into the Entry Hall. The sight she emerged to was like something out of a painting: Cedric, reclined on the steps, staring up at the moving portraits, his hair turned to beaten gold in the afternoon sunlight. When she exited, he smiled and bounded up to her.

“Well?” he requested. “How did you do?”

Maddie found it hard to speak. He’d rolled his sleeves up, and the sight of his lithely muscled forearms was very distracting. “Well enough. I think. I always get the ruin for boils mixed up with the one for pox.” 

“I’m sure you did great,” he assured her.

She found herself about to ask if he wanted to go to the library, but stopped. Exams were over. There was no reason for them to study together anymore. 

But that also meant there was no reason for them to spend time together anymore. 

This realization caused her heart to plummet to the bottom of her stomach. No more Cedric would be a terrible fate. Without him, Hogwarts would feel so… empty. 

But then, he held out a hand and asked, “Want to grab a butterbeer? Hogsmeade’s open for us today.”

Maddie smiled, took his hand, and, together, they walked off into the golden afternoon.

**_End Book One_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends book one! I hope you enjoyed it-- I know I did. The next book will focus on the TriWizard Tournament. I'll be taking a hiatus from this story to work on a few chapters of my novel, but I look forward to seeing you again soon! As always, thank you so much for reading, leave a comment if you feel like it, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Some notes: So I took the Patronus quiz for Maddie and Cedric. Maddie got a ragdoll cat and Cedric got a tonkinese cat, but since no one would know what those are, I switched it up in the story. Also, O.W.L.s typically lasted for two weeks, but that seemed like a bit much to me, especially considering that the average student would only have around seven classes. I also realize that Harry's patronus was a rare thing, but with Lupin teaching and dementors everywhere, it seemed odd to me that no other students would attempt the spell. 
> 
> Next time: The twins come to Maddie with a proposition.


	18. An Invitation

**_Book Two: The Trials_ **

“Here’s what love is: a smoke made out of lovers’ sighs. When the smoke clears love is a fire burning in your lover’s eyes.”

William Shakespeare

**Chapter 18: An Invitation:** _August 2, 1994. Ventnor, Isle of Wight. The Goldfinch Lighthouse._

There was something very strange about seeing her friends in swimsuits. It was always way too cold for that in Scotland, where they spent the bulk of their time together, and she wasn’t used to seeing nearly this much of their skin. (Except for that one time on the twins’ birthday where they’d skinny dipped in the Black Lake. But they’d made an Unbreakable Vow to never talk about that.) 

It was also odd to see them at her home, playing with her puppy and joking with her mum. The twins thoroughly charmed both her parents, of course, and her older brothers. Dougal seemed half in love with Angelina, too, though that wasn’t surprising. Everyone was half in love with her.

They’d all come up for her birthday: the twins, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and even Katie, all the way from Wales. Her parents had invited them as a surprise. They hadn’t invited Cedric. Maddie thought maybe she just hadn’t talked about him enough for them to know she'd want him there.

It was still a lovely day. It was a rare, perfectly sunny, perfectly warm afternoon, and Maddie tried to soak as many rays into her skin as she could. The summertime heat felt perfect on her bare shoulders. She sat in the shallows, letting the waves lap up to her stomach, and watched as Lee and the girls had a dunking competition.

“So,” Fred’s voice drawled. He and George had appeared on either side of her, and both slung an arm over her shoulders. “Madeline Goldfinch.”

“Love of our lives,” George crooned.

“Light of our night.”

“Bestest of our friends.”

“Birthday girl--”

“What do you want?” Maddie grumbled.

“Dad got a bunch of tickets to the Quidditch World Cup,” George explained. “We want you to come with us.”

Maddie grinned at them and said, “That sounds like something I wouldn’t be interested in. At all.”

Fred wheedled, “But we’ll be there. With copious amounts of firewhiskey.”

“And camping,” George added. “You love camping.”

She frowned. This did sound tempting. “Why not bring Lee?”

“Lee’s already going!” said Fred. “You’re not going to let the ticket go to waste, are you?”

“I still don’t know,” Maddie said.

  
But then George said, “Cedric will be there,” and Maddie replied, “Count me in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Happy after-Halloween. Thank you for bearing with me through my short hiatus, and welcome to book two! This will focus on the Tri-Wizard tournament, and will end after the third task.  
> As always, thank you so much for reading, leave a comment if you'd like, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Some notes: You'll start to see more of the main book plots here. This is pretty much going to be the case going forward, to keep Maddie and Cedric closer to the action. They aren't about to squad up with Harry and the Golden Trio or anything, but the main events of the books are going to hit close to home for the two of them, along the same lines as they do for the Weasleys. 
> 
> Next time: Maddie and Cedric talk about the future.


	19. Results

**Chapter 19: Results:** _ August 17, 1994. Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. The Burrow. _

Maddie thoroughly loved the Burrow.

She stayed in Ginny’s room with Hermione, who would also be attending the Cup with them. The room was cozy and cramped with all of them there, but clean and well-kept, just like the rest of the house. They stayed up late into the night giggling together.

The Weasleys were some of Maddie’s favorite people in the Wizarding World. Mrs. Weasley always knit her a sweater for Christmas and sent eggs for Easter. She often pinched her cheek and thanked her for “keeping my two rascals in line!” Mr. Weasley was fascinated with muggles, and thus, Maddie and Hermione. The girls spent hours talking him through the non magical way of life. 

Percy spent most of his time holed up in his bedroom or gushing about his new boss, Barty Crouch. The twins spent a lot of time in their room, too, but Maddie knew they were working on their joke merchandise. This involved a lot of explosions and a lot of her trying to get out of being their test subject. Mrs. Weasley wasn’t thrilled with this development in their careers, and even less so the day their O.W.L. scores came.

She shrieked when the three owls appeared, all of them looking very official and bearing thick letters for Maddie and the twins. They opened them with trepidation. For all they claimed not to care about their scores, Fred and George still seemed very nervous. For her part, Maddie felt like she might vomit.

She needn’t have worried. The results made her sigh in relief. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. 

_ Dear Miss Goldfinch,  _ her letter read.  _ We would like to congratulate you on your academic achievements. Included are the scores from the Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.L.s) from June. Best wishes, the Wizarding Examinations Authority. _

_ Study of Ancient Runes- Outstanding _

_ Arithmancy- Exceeds Expectations _

_ Astronomy- Exceeds Expectations _

_ Charms- Outstanding _

_Defense_ _ Against the Dark Arts- Outstanding _

_ Herbology- Exceeds Expectations _

_ History of Magic- Outstanding _

_ Potions- Outstanding _

_ Transfiguration- Outstanding _

She could hardly breathe. Couldn’t answer when George asked how she did. It took Fred wrestling the parchment from her hands to break her from her stupor.

“Bloody hell, Mads,” he muttered.

“Language!” Mrs. Weasley snapped. To Maddie, she said, “Mind if I take a look, dear?” and when Maddie nodded, she read the letter. “My goodness!” she cried. “Nine O.W.L.s? Why, that’s even more than Percy got! Madeline, sweetheart!” And she swept Maddie into a bone-crushing hug. “Why, this is wonderful, dear! We'll have to celebrate, tonight!”

Breathless, mouth hurting from her smile, Maddie whispered, “I really be a Curse-Breaker, then.” 

She needed to tell Cedric.

She wasn’t able to sneak away until after lunch, when the twins went with Ron and Mr. Weasley to pick up Harry from his aunt’s house. Bill gave her a sound clap on the shoulder when she passed him in the garden.

“Great work, kid,” he told her. “Knew you could do it. I’ll go ahead and start putting in a good word for you at Gringotts, right?” 

Then he winked and Maddie’s heart stuttered a bit. She may have been in love with Cedric, but you’d have to be blind not to find Bill handsome. 

Maddie darted through the orchard and up the hill to the sparse woods separating the Burrow from the Diggory family house. It was an old, stone structure, covered mostly in ivy, with a cheerful garden out front. She had never been past the gate. Whenever they met up, Cedric took her to the lake on the other side of the hill or they sat together under a tree.

He was waiting for her in his favorite oak tree, right by the fence. He tended to perch up there like a bird, claiming it had the best view in all of Devon. Today, Maddie climbed up next to him, and found that he was right.

“Goodness,” she said, momentarily distracted by the green and yellow hills rolling out below them. It was a beauty to rival Cedric’s. “It’s amazing.”

“It really is,” said Cedric, and when she turned back to him, the intensity he was staring at her with made her flush.

He’d somehow grown more handsome over the summer. His beaten bronze hair had grown out slightly, so it flopped into his eyes more often than not. Maddie had to fight herself not to push it back. He’d gotten even taller, muscles more sculpted from all the hours helping his dad haul things about the garden or swimming in the lake. And if it were possible, his bright silver eyes had grown even brighter. It was unfair just how perfect he was.

“Well?” he demanded.

Maddie had to blink a few times to get herself back to the present. The dryness in her throat made her squawk, “What?”

“Your scores,” Cedric pressed. He was holding a similar sheaf of parchment in his hands. “Give them!”

They swapped. Cedric had scored better than her in Arithmancy and Herbology (no surprise there), but she’d somehow managed to beat him in Charms and DADA! They'd both gotten a total of nine O.W.L.s, which meant--

“Ced,” Maddie began, feeling a growing hopefulness in her belly. “We qualify for the same N.E.W.T.s.”

“That we do.” 

“Which means we’ll likely have the same career options.”

“That we will.”

“As in Curse-Breaking.”

“Why do you think I had that pamphlet on me in the first place?”

The hug she gave him knocked them both out of the tree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we see why Cedric suggested Curse-Breaking to Maddie! This seemed like a fun career option, even if it is technically stealing from indigenous peoples and selling the treasure to goblins at Gringotts. I like to imagine they give the treasure back to its original owners, but keep a finder's profit. More on that in later books.  
> So Maddie and Cedric both did very well on their exams! This is because they are nerds. Is anyone really all that surprised? Keep in mind that although Maddie is smart, she is also very lazy. The 2012 fanfiction reader in me is screaming at me not to make her a "Mary Sue", but she is very, very smart at magic. Even if she is an idiot about most everything else.  
> As always, thank you so much for reading, leave a comment if you want, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Ginny has a theory.


	20. Rough Landing

**Chapter 20: Rough Landing:** _ August 18, 1994. The Quidditch World Cup. Campsite, Somewhere in the Forest of Dean.  _

Her breath was knocked out of her chest the second she hit the ground. If Maddie never took a Portkey again, it would be too soon. The spinning sensation had been sickening.

She spat out a mouthful of grass and sat up. Most of the others had hit the ground, same as her, but Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric, of course, were loping through the air as easily as they might walk down the street. Cedric winked at her when he landed. She kind of wanted to hit him.

He bent down and helped her back to her feet, even brushed some of the grass away from her sweater. It wasn’t fair how beautiful he looked this early in the morning. Maddie thought her under eye circles had under eye circles. 

“I think our site is a few rows down from yours,” Cedric said, “but we’re close enough. I’ll stop by again once we’re all set up, yeah?”

“Yeah,” she replied, still a little breathless. 

Cedric flashed her another grin, collected his bag, and followed his dad into the misty morning. Hermione and Ginny had both gotten up by this point, and giggled together as Mr. Weasley checked them into the campsite. 

Ginny said, “So your boyfriend’ll be joining us for dinner then? Do try to keep the snogging to a minimum, if you don’t mind. My innocent sensibilities can’t handle it.”

Maddie scowled at her. Ginny was more like the twins than anyone gave her credit for. “He’s not my boyfriend,” said Maddie, for what felt like the millionth time.

Ginny kept up this teasing all the way to their campsite, and through setting up the tent. Finally, as the girls were settling into their room, Maddie snapped, “I like him! Alright? Are you happy now?”

“Well I already knew _that_ ,” said Ginny with an eyeroll. “Anyone with eyes can see _that_.”

“But he doesn’t like me,” Maddie insisted firmly. “Or, at least, doesn’t like me as more than a friend. Because that’s all we are. Just very good friends.” It hurt her heart to say, and she just hoped it didn’t show on her face. “I mean, why would he? He could have any girl in Hogwarts. Why would he want me--?”

Here, Hermione finally spoke up. “But he does, Mads! You’re gorgeous and smart and funny and nice, so of course he likes you!”

“I agree. And so do Fred and George,” Ginny put in, nodding furiously. “Cedric likes you back.”

And suddenly, Maddie couldn’t help but wonder: Was her unrequited love really that unrequited after all? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! A short one but a good one. Maddie channels her inner Carrie Bradshaw with some deep wondering, and Ginny acts very much like the thirteen-year-old she is. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: A riot breaks out at the World Cup.


	21. The Riot

**Chapter 21: The Riot:** _ Early August 19, 1994. The Quidditch World Cup. Somewhere in the Forest of Dean. _

Mr. Weasley had told them to run and hide in the woods, and so they did, but Maddie still caught sight of what they were running from. It was one of the worst things she’d ever seen. It made her sick. It was her boggart come to life.

“Come on,” Fred grunted, his hand tight around her wrist. When she didn’t move fast enough for his liking, he tugged her forward and said, “Mads, come  _ on! _ ”

There was screaming behind them, and awful, hideous laughter. She tried hard to ignore it, tried hard not to stumble, to keep her head forward and just race after the twins and Ginny. But how could she not think of it when that muggle couple looked so much like her own parents--?

George demanded, “Where’d Ron go?”

Maddie looked wildly about herself. In the chaos of the Death Eater riot, they’d lost Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They paused for a moment, searching, but the current of panicked people quickly forced them to move again. Fred was cursing even as he pulled Maddie along.

“It’ll be fine,” Ginny insisted, face pale in the moonlight. “They’ll be alright. I bet they’ll just loop around and meet us back at the tent.”

“Right,” said George, but Fred’s face was dark and his hand was still squeezing Maddie’s wrist.

Maddie and the twins had still been awake when the rioting started, swapping stories with Charlie and sharing the bottle of gilly water Bill had snuck them. First, they’d seen the fire, and thought it was part of the Irish’s celebrations. But then they’d seen the family, floating horrifically in mid-air. Had seen the group marching beneath them, with their robes and their awful, skull-like masks…

The twins had wanted to help their dad and their brothers. Mr. Weasley had told them to look after Ginny and Maddie, to keep them safe. Maddie had wanted to say she didn’t need looking after, but Merlin, if that’s what Death Eaters did to muggles… If that’s what they did when they were  _ joking _ … 

George had taken Ginny, Fred had taken Maddie, and they hadn’t let go since.

Over the din came a voice crying, “Maddie! Maddie!” 

She froze, then almost tumbled when Fred tried to jerk her forward. “No, wait,” she insisted, even as other panicked wizards buffeted against her. “Just wait-- Ced? Cedric! Over here!”

He ran into view, visibly searching the crowd for her. When they locked eyes, some of the panic left his face. He strode up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, hands squeezing tight.

“Mads,” he breathed. “I thought-- I heard the Death Eaters had grabbed some muggles and I thought-- I worried--”

“I’m fine,” she assured him. Her hands covered his and she clutched at him with all her might, hoping to communicate the words she wasn’t brave enough to say. The part of her heart that beat  _ I love, I love, I love.  _ “I’m fine.”

Neither the twins nor Ginny seemed surprised at Cedric’s appearance, at his worry over Maddie’s safety. Ginny managed to summon a wink, though she was still pale and frightened-looking. Maddie was, too. But somehow, with Cedric’s hands in hers, she found her bravery.

Fred said, “Glad you’re here, Cedric. We need to get moving.”

“Let’s circle back to the tent,” George suggested, “find the others.”

Maddie nodded and followed them back into the crowd, still holding tight to Cedric. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought there wasn't going to be any danger in this story, you're in for a rude awakening! We now enter the far-less-fluffy portion of our tale.   
> I hope you enjoyed! As always, remember to be kind to yourself and others.
> 
> Next time: Maddie considers Cedric's home life while Cedric considers a competition.


	22. Fame and Glory

**Chapter 22: Fame and Glory:** _ September 1, 1994. The Hogwarts Express. _

The next two weeks disappeared in an instant. Mornings were spent helping Mrs. Weasley around the house and afternoons either testing products with the twins or watching the quidditch games in the crabapple orchards. Cedric came by for these, and Maddie watched as he and Harry tried out new flying maneuvers on their broomsticks. Everyone tried out Harry’s Firebolt, even Maddie.

Cedric accompanied them on a few trips to the lake hidden in the hills and sometimes popped by for dinner, more often lunch or tea. He and Maddie would quiz Bill endlessly on how to become Curse-Breakers, then hide in Cedric’s tree at night and talk about the future until his mom called him inside. They were teased endlessly, and the hope in Maddie’s heart was a thrumming thing.  _ My best girl. All my love, Cedric. _

Equally as distracting was the state of the world around her. Tensions were high in the Wizarding World after the riot at the Cup, and every morning boasted a new, inflammatory article from Rita Skeeter. If  _ The Daily Prophet  _ were to be believed, Death Eaters were rising up all across the country. 

Cedric was certain this was just talk, rumors created to sell papers, but Maddie and the twins weren’t as sure. In between product tests and letters to Ludo Bagman, they would pour over the papers and speculate. Mr. Weasley seemed tired and anxious these days, and so did Percy. A few times, Maddie and the twins had walked in on hushed conversations between the adults that puttered off as soon as they entered. They agreed that being underage sucked.

Finally, the school supplies were purchased, the trunks were packed, and the Hogwarts Express was boarded. The Weasleys sent them off with well wishes, and more than a few suspicious remarks. Mrs. Weasley kept saying this year would “be an exciting one!” This and her new dress robes made Maddie very suspicious. 

These suspicions were quickly confirmed at the Prefects meeting. Their new Head Boy, Peregrine Derek, from Slytherin, announced that a big, international event was going to be held at Hogwarts, to improve relations between countries. Maddie thought having diplomats at school was a stupid idea. Peregrine insisted that the Prefects would have to make sure the student body was on their best behavior, and dismissed them quickly after. This announcement, of course, led to a heap of gossip.

“I know a little bit about it,” Roger Davies bragged as they filed out of the compartment. “My father works in international relations for Fudge, you know, and he told me what he was allowed to.”

“Right,” said Maddie. Roger had cornered her and Cedric while they waited for the door.

Roger leaned in close and said, in an affected whisper, “It’s some sort of competition, with students from different schools. Apparently, the winner gets boatloads of fame and glory. Sounds pretty exciting to me!” 

“Fame and glory, huh?” said Cedric. His brows had raised, and he seemed much more interested now. “What kind of competition did he say it was?”

“He didn’t. Apparently he’s not allowed to,” Roger replied, shaking his head.

Maddie thought the kind of competition didn’t matter, because Cedric was sure to enter it. 

He was quite competitive, although he didn’t like to show it and he was a good sport about it. Maddie had always just assumed this was a part of his nature, just like her laziness and the twins’ penchant for mischief. Lately, though, she wondered if it was something else.

The Diggorys had invited her for tea two days ago. Cedric had told his parents enough about her, apparently, that they wanted to meet her. She’d been so nervous, had even worn a dress for the occasion! The twins had teased her mercilessly when they saw it. 

She needn’t have worried about embarrassing herself, though. She could hardly get a word in edgewise around Mr. Diggory. His love for Cedric was tangible. He prattled on for the whole two hours about Cedric’s smarts and skills in quidditch and magic, how he’d learned wandless spells early and started riding a broomstick at the age of three. In Mr. Diggory’s eyes, Cedric could do no wrong.

But Maddie had noticed something: The more Mr. Diggory bragged about him, the further away Cedric seemed to drift. It was a hard thing to notice; Cedric was good at hiding his emotions. But his eyes drooped a little at the corners, and his smile would get a little tense. 

This made her wonder about him. Cedric had always seemed perfect to her, perfect to everyone! He was handsome, kind, popular, the quidditch captain, the smartest boy in school. He’d always made these things seem so easy. Maddie knew otherwise, of course. She saw the clench in his jaw at certain jokes people would make, and accompanied him on the late nights in the library. The perfection took work, took hours of dedication and effort.

If Cedric slipped, Maddie thought, if he were even an ounce less perfect… Would Mr. Diggory still talk about him the way he did? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have had wine and y'all are cool! K bye do the kindness thang!
> 
> Next time: The twins plot and Maddie ponders.


	23. Plots and Pondering

**Chapter 23: Plots and Pondering:** _ September 1, 1994. The Gryffindor Common Room.  _

“This year is going to be  _ wicked!”  _ Fred and George cried.

Maddie hoped it would be, too. It certainly seemed like it. Dumbledore had announced the TriWizard Tournament at the end of the feast, and the Hall had erupted-- especially when he added that only of-age wizards would be allowed to enter.

This caused a lot of outrage, but privately, Maddie thought it a good idea. What if a First Year were picked? Some of those kids were as young as ten at the start of the term! That was a disaster just waiting to happen. 

Fred and George, of course, were already plotting ways to circumvent this rule.

“It’s not fair!” Fred was whining. “We’re going to be seventeen in November. That’s only a few weeks past the cut-off date!”

They splayed themselves out on the couches just before the fireplace. These were their favorite spots in the Common Room, though they often had to chase off some of the younger kids to get a hold of them. Maddie was generally nicer about it than Lee and the twins.

George had a thoughtful look on his face. This seriousness was belied by the fact that he was currently draped, upside down, over a couch. “There’s got to be a way to trick the Cup. It’s just a  _ cup  _ for Merlin’s sake. Maybe an aging potion or a wrinkle spell. Mads, can you help?”

“Probably,” she said, “though I doubt it’ll work. You know Dumbledore will have thought of everything we could come up with.” 

Fred flashed his cheekiest grin. “Then it’ll be incredibly funny for you when we fail.”

“You’re right about that,” she replied with a giggle. She was already at work un-knotting her tie. They were required to wear them for the Feast, and the scrap of fabric somehow always managed to choke her.

George studied her as she did this, still very thoughtful. Once the tie was free, he asked, “Do you want to give it a go, Mads? Get some of that fame and glory for yourself?”

Ooo. That was a thought. Did Maddie want fame and glory?

Not the fame part, she didn’t think. She always got uncomfortable when people paid a lot of attention to her, unless it was in class, when she was absolutely sure of what she was talking about. And she’d seen how people fawned over Harry Potter. There were always articles about him in  _ The Prophet,  _ and people pointing at his scar and whispering. She wouldn’t like that at all.

As for glory. Well, she didn’t much care about that, either. She liked to do glorious  _ things _ , of course. She’d always craved adventure. It was why she wanted to be a Curse-Breaker! But she didn’t care if people talked about her like they talked about Dumbledore; with awe and trepidation, like he wasn’t even a real person. Maddie liked to do things for their own sake, not because of how they’d make her look.

So she said, “No, that’s alright. I think I’ll just be a spectator for this one. I’ll still try and help you though!”

George shrugged, but Fred smacked her shoulder and said, “Excellent! We could use that abnormally large brain of yours. Now, who do you think our biggest competition will be?”

“I don’t know,” Maddie replied, but this was a lie. 

Because she was absolutely certain of one student who would make a fantastic champion. One who would want fame and glory, not for himself, but for those who loved him. One student whose seventeenth birthday just so happened to be on the very last day to qualify for the Tournament:

Cedric. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo and so the Tournament is announced! Notice that Maddie thinks too much for her own good-- this will be commonplace for her. She do got that wrinkle-brain, doe.  
> Notes: The twins' birthdays are actually April 1st (April Fool's, of course). Much like Cedric, I changed this around to make the Tournament just a little bit more excruciating for them. 
> 
> Next time: Cedric sees the Killing Curse for the first time.


	24. The Unforgivables

**Chapter 24: The Unforgivables:** _ September 2, 1994. The Great Hall. _

Maddie tried to hide the paper from the twins that morning. She was the only one of their group with a subscription to  _ the Daily Prophet _ (though she didn’t know why she bothered anymore), and thus their most reliable source of news. When she saw the headline, she crumbled up the page and tried to stuff it into her bag.

Lee, who was an idiot, noticed and loudly said, “What’s the deal with the paper, Mads?”

“It’s nothing,” she tried to insist, but Angelina was already wrestling it out of her hands and reading the headline: “Inquiry at the Ministry of Magic. Mad Moody and Weirdo Weasley cause a scene over dustbins.”

Anxiously, Maddie watched the twins. George sighed and crunched hard on a piece of toast. Fred, though, clenched his jaw. He set down his mug of tea. This was the closest to a reaction they would have with anyone but each other, Maddie knew. She could still tell they were upset. Their stony mood continued through breakfast to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was where things changed.

First was Cedric, whose presence immediately made Maddie’s heart a billion times lighter. His hair was that perfect, beaten bronze in the morning sunlight. His smile nearly made her faint. 

“Melt,” George called her, earning himself an elbow in the gut.

Cedric didn’t notice. He did stride up and swing Maddie into a hug that really did make her melt. Had he gotten taller without her realizing?

She stumbled to her feet when he set her down, dazed. “What was that for?”

“I dunno,” he said with a shrug. “Just excited we’ve got the same classes.”

This made her insides glow. This also caused Lee and the twins to launch into another round of teasing, but she almost didn’t care.  _ Cedric  _ was excited to spend time with  _ her _ !

The second thing was Mad Eye Moody, who chose their loudest moment to come limping down the corridor. He was a grizzled old man with a magical, lazy eye and a ratty trench coat he wore like a second layer of skin. His cane looked like a limb he’d ripped off of a tree and then beat into submission.

“What’s all this racket?” he barked at the twins. They snapped back to attention, but there was still a mischievous flush on both of their faces. He surveyed them and grunted, “Humph! Arthur’s, I presume? Which ones are you? Bill and Charlie?”

“Sure,” said Fred.

“I’ll be Bill,” George added.

“George and Fred, then. Good man, your father is. Helped me out the other day. Don’t listen to that rubbish _The Prophet_ printed _. _ ” Moody seemed to glare at them, despite his kind words. His magical eye swung around wildly as he took out a flask and drank deeply from it, then belched. “Right, then. In! Get in!”

The Sixth Years filed into the classroom. Maddie was a little scared Moody would hit them with his cane if they didn’t. This proved an astute observation of him: Their professor was just as “mad” as everyone claimed him to be, though damn if he didn’t know his stuff. Their past professors focused largely on the basics of Defense. But this was a N.E.W.T. level class. And Moody wasted no time jumping right into the hard stuff.

“The Unforgivable Curses,” said Moody, writing it on the board as he did. “Cast one and you’ve earned yourself a lifetime in Azkaban. Unless, of course, you’ve got Ministry permission. Which we do.” 

Why did Maddie feel sick? This was magic. Wonderful magic. Magic she loved. There was nothing to be afraid of. 

“You’re old enough now to know the darker sides of magic. Wandless magic, magic that defends, and magic that hurts. You won’t just be learning about the Unforgivables this year; you’ll be performing them.” 

Oh. Oh no. Magic that hurts, like magic those Death Eaters had done on that muggle family? Hurt like worse than a bat bogey hex or a jelly legs jinx? Hurt like seriously? Hurt like death?

Suddenly, the mood in the room became solemn. Sober. Cedric fidgeted in his seat next to hers.

Moody whipped around and aimed his cane at a Slytherin girl. “You,” he barked, “Flora Carrow!” She jumped so hard she nearly fell out of her seat. Moody snapped, “Constant vigilance, Carrow! Tell me the first of the three Unforgivable Curses. Your family is familiar with them, I’m sure.” 

In a warbling voice, Flora replied, “The Imperius. The control curse.”

Moody scribbled it on the board in his chicken scratch. While he wrote, he told Flora’s twin, Hestia, to bring a caged squirrel up to his desk. Maddie and the rest of the class watched this happen with intense curiosity. And as they thought he would, Moody demonstrated the curse on the squirrel. 

It was grotesque to watch the poor thing forced to do tricks and flips for them. Most people laughed, but Maddie couldn’t bring herself to. There was something  _ wrong  _ about it. She didn’t think squirrels’ legs were supposed to bend that way. She couldn’t help the sickened curve of her mouth.

Suddenly, Moody whirled to face her, brandishing his cane at her like one might brandish a knife. “You!” he boomed. “You! Quit looking at me like that, girl. This is life! War has no place for the weak. Constant vigilance!” He punctuated this by slamming the butt of his cane onto the ground. “Name.”

“Madeline Goldfinch.” It was a struggle for Maddie not to let her distaste for the professor show on her face. 

Moody’s mouth was full of spit as he said, “Goldfinch. Goldfinch. Goldfinch. Never heard that name. You muggleborn?”

“Yes.” 

“Well, then. Goldfinch! Let’s test your mettle. Give you another shot. Name the second of the Unforgivables!” 

For the first time in her life, Maddie didn’t like how fast she was able to answer: “Torture. The Cruciatus.”

She couldn’t look away when he demonstrated the curse. No one could. But they all wanted to.

The class was restless now, all of them whispering and fidgeting. At the table in front of her, the twins were leaned close together, mumbling under their breath. She’d never seen them so serious-looking in class before.

But it was Cedric who leaned down to her and whispered, “You alright, Mads?”

“Diggory!” Ever-watchful, Moody was not about to let weakness slide. “Since you seem so eager to talk. The third and final of the curses?”

Cedric’s face had colored, but he said, in an even voice, “The Killing Curse. Avada Kedavra.” 

Moody raised his wand and said the words. But just as the incantation left his mouth, Fred and George unleashed what they had been whispering about. It was the Peace Disturber, one of the first fireworks they’d managed to perfect. 

As the Curse left Moody’s wand in a jet of sickly green, the Peace Disturber began to cartwheel about the room. It shot blue and yellow fireballs willy-nilly. One flew directly at Moody, who dodged it, somehow. His Curse, however, followed him.

There were shrieks as it hit the wall. Cedric grabbed Maddie and tackled her when it bounced off the ceiling. She didn’t see it when it hit the blackboard.

  
But as Moody screamed at the twins, she couldn’t look away from the smoking remains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some foreshadowing here, huh? I always did wonder if Avada Kedavra could bounce. Guess we found out. Although I love Moody, Maddie most assuredly does not. 
> 
> Next time: Cedric comes of-age.


	25. Champion

**Chapter 25: Champion:** _ October 30, 1994. Astronomy Tower.  _

“You did promise we’d do whatever I wanted,” Cedric said.

“I know,” said Maddie, and she  _ had promised.  _ And it  _ was _ his birthday…

He suggested, “We could go slow. Ease you into it. I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

With a breath, she replied, “Alright, then.” And gently eased herself onto his broomstick.

She could hear more than see his smile when he said, “Excellent.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her back. Even through layers of cardigans and jackets, his warmth was a tangible thing.

Cedric pushed them off from the balcony they were perched on. Expertly, he guided his broom up into the morning light, past the towers and steeples and gleaming windows. They drifted over the lawn and the lake, and finally over the forest. Maddie was torn between pleasure at being able to see the view, and terror at having nothing to hold on to but the broom handle. She’d almost prefer being in back, getting to hold tight to Cedric’s waist and bury her face between her shoulders… Smell his pine-y cologne…

“Not half bad, isn’t it, Mads?” he called into her ear.

She shivered and said, “No. No, I suppose it’s not.” 

Life in the castle had been madness since Durmstrang and Beuxbatons’s arrival was announced. Filch and the professors had been on hyperdrive trying to get things clean and orderly. Peeves and the twins had been threatened into submission, though Maddie knew the twins were more preoccupied with Ludo Bagman and the Cup than mayhem at the moment. Tensions were at an all time high today, mere hours before the delegates would arrive. Cedric had been anxious to get out for his birthday, and asked Maddie to accompany him. She wasn’t difficult to convince. 

After almost an hour of flying, they landed on a cliff with a view of a winding river, dappled silver in the afternoon sun. Maddie had grabbed a lunch of sandwiches and cold pumpkin juice from the kitchens, which they feasted on. They talked about not much of anything, mostly the view or what they thought the other schools would be like. When lunch was finished, Maddie pulled out a small cake she’d asked the House Elves to make for her. She set a twig on fire and sang "Happy Birthday" to him.

Eventually, the conversation turned to parents. Cedric’s had given him their heirloom wristwatch for his birthday, a traditional wizarding coming-of-age present. He’d also received a letter from his father.

“He keeps talking about the Tournament,” Cedric said evenly (the closest he ever came to complaining). “Over the summer, he was so upset about the quidditch cup. Hufflepuff came _so close_ last year and he kept going on about how I was going to be the one to bring the House glory. That I was the one who was going to make people respect us.”

“That’s a lot of pressure,” was all Maddie said back. Because, yes, Cedric was Hufflepuff’s pride and joy, but she certainly wouldn’t want the reputation of Gryffindor on her shoulders. 

“I just want to make him proud,” Cedric confessed in a very soft voice.

Maddie stared at him for a while. She wished she were better with people, better with words. She wished she could tell him that he  _ did  _ make people proud. Not because of his looks or his grades or his popularity. Not because of some stupid competition or because he was going to get a wonderful job once they’d graduated. But because he was kind and sweet and wonderful and she  _ loved-- _

“You do make him proud,” she said. “You always will. Goodness knows he’s the president of your very active fan club. Get me an official membership for Christmas, will you?”

Cedric laughed, which was all she had to offer him. If she could give him even this little happiness, that was good enough for her. 

He said, “Alright. Alright. Thanks for snapping me out of it.” And then he said, “I’m entering. Tonight. I know I won’t get it, but I’ve got to at least try. Make my dad proud. Make the Hufflepuffs proud.” 

Maddie smiled and nodded, even though her heart was suddenly vibrating with worry. Because she knew that if Cedric put his name in that Cup, he would get in. She couldn’t think of a better Hogwarts champion. 

* * *

They made it back in time to change for dinner. Despite it being a Saturday, the arrival of Durmstrang and Beuxbatons warranted a full, dress uniform. Maddie wanted to rip her tie off and chuck it in the fireplace. Damned thing always choked her.

The delegates arrived at six. It was one of those jaw-dropping, magic moments. The kind that made her want to weep a little, or squeal the way she had when she was eleven. Giant, flying Pegasus! A ship emerging from the middle of the Great Lake! How had it gotten into their lake all the way from Bulgaria?

Dinner was incredible, as well: Roast meats of every kind, potatoes, grilled vegetables and more desserts than Maddie could name. It was like their special-occasion feasts. There were even dishes from France and Bulgaria, stuff Maddie had seen the House Elves scrambling to prepare as she had picked up her and Cedric’s picnic that morning.

There were speeches and singing. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee and the twins were all so excited over Victor Krum’s presence. They gushed on and on about his incredible flying at the Cup. Even Maddie had to admit he was impressive, even though she still knew next to nothing about quidditch.

Finally, the Goblet of Fire was revealed. Dinner ended, and while a few students filed out to bed, most stayed. They wanted to see who would put their name in for the tournament.

Angelina was first up to bat. She’d decided she would try it a few days before, saying, “Well, since quidditch is cancelled, I’ll need something to focus on this year!” Maddie had said she’d be a great champion. She’d meant it. Angelina was kind and bold and strong and smart. The perfect hero of Hogwarts.

Maddie gave her a huge hug when she left the age-line. “You’ve done it!” she cheered. “I’m chuffed for you, Lina, really! I hope you get it.”

Angelina shrugged, though there was a pretty color staining her dark cheeks. “Cheers,” she said. “Figured it was worth a shot.”

Fred and George had to let their Ageing potion marinate overnight, so they’d enter their names the next afternoon. Maddie expected a laughable disaster. They followed Angelina and the crowd of cheering, Gryffindor upperclassmen back up to the Tower. Maddie pulled out a book and hung behind, though. She had one last thing to do that night.

Ben flung himself onto the bench beside her. The rest of the Hufflepuff boys (including an embarrassed Cedric) joined them. “Staying tuned for the main even then, Mads?”

“Sure,” she said, because really, she was.

A few Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students entered their names. One fifth year Ravenclaw tried to sneak over, but was thrown back, to laughs from her house-mates. From Hogwarts, Peregrine Derek, Cassius Warrington, Roger Davies, Amy Frome, and Gwendoline Hedgeflower entered. There would be more, Maddie was sure, but she figured they were waiting to do so in private. 

  
Just before curfew, when the crowd had dwindled down to almost nothing, Cedric stepped over the age-line. He carried in his hand a neatly folded piece of paper, with his name written on it in his messy scrawl. As Maddie watched, Cedric threw it into the Goblet of Fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big foreshadowing here! Plus a lovely afternoon with Cedric and Maddie. Madric? Ceddie? I think I prefer Ceddie for my cheesy ship-name. Either way, I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you want, and as always, be kind to yourself and others.
> 
> Next time: A champion is chosen.


	26. The Hero

**Chapter 26: The Hero:** _ November 1, 1994. The Courtyard. _

Cedric’s tree in Devon was much smaller than his tree at Hogwarts. This one was huge, a centuries-old oak tree that the small courtyard outside the DADA classroom was built around. It was so large and filled with so much foliage that most people missed Cedric on his perch. Only those closest to him knew where he disappeared to when he needed to think. Maddie was both honored and smug to be one of the few.

Early Sunday morning, she crept out to the courtyard and ascended the tree. In her bag she had a thermos of tea and a few pastries. Cedric grinned when she sat herself on the branch next to him and grinned wider still when she presented him with breakfast.

“Cheers, Mads,” he said. “Glad I can always count on you.” 

She smiled back and tried not to blush. “Dunno why you’re hiding up here. Shouldn’t you be enjoying the Champion’s glory and all that?” 

Now it was his turn to blush. He seemed in an odd mood today, not as thrilled as any other student would be had they been selected. At first, when his name popped out of the Cup, he’d seemed ecstatic. 

Maddie had leapt to her feet at the pronouncement, along with most of the school. The uproar had been deafening. Cedric was smiling from ear to ear, and Maddie’s face hurt from the weight of her happiness. He’d kissed her cheek as he’d gone up to shake Dumbledore’s hand. She flushed pink with the memory.

But now, he seemed quieter, more reserved. His smile was doing that pinched-at-the-corners thing it did when he wasn’t totally happy. Maddie could imagine why: Everyone had been in a strange mood since Harry’s name came out of the Cup. 

The Gryffindors threw a party, of course, because that’s what Gryffindors did. But there had been such intense quiet when his name was first called. It devolved into boos and negative cries as soon as he was out the door. Hufflepuff was mad, and Maddie privately thought they had every right to be so.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Cedric said, “Harry wins everything. He’s always the hero. Why couldn’t he let Hufflepuff have it, just this once?”

“I don’t know,” Maddie said, because she didn’t. They sipped at their tea for a bit, and she thought herself into a hole (as she was wont to do).

She’d never disliked Harry Potter before. She certainly had never known him well enough to dislike him. But this summer, she’d lived with him, shared meals and a home with him. They’d gone through the riot at the Cup together, and she thought she knew him well-enough. She knew the kinds of jokes he liked and how he liked his toast. But she didn’t know why he’d do something so stupid as to put his name in the Cup. Something so mean and disrespectful as to put his name in the Cup.

And so she resolved: “I’ll help you. I know it was never a question, but I’ll help you win. Hogwarts deserves a hero like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of animosity toward Harry here! Sure, we know the truth, but he definitely comes off as a prat to almost everyone else.  
> A bit of housekeeping: I'll be taking a short hiatus here to work on a project for a friend. She asked me to write a short film for her and I need to turn in an outline. It shouldn't take too long, but I thought I'd let you know. As always, be kind to yourself and others! And stay healthy and happy!
> 
> Next time: Maddie meddles.


	27. Potter Stinks

**Chapter 27: Potter Stinks:** _ November 10, 1994. Changing Staircases. _

There were few things Maddie enjoyed more than giving Malfoy detention.

The snot-faced brat and his idiotic cronies had been the bane of her existence until she became a prefect. She’d never had to deal with any kind of prejudice until him, and it had been the shock of her life the first time he called her a mudblood. She’d been the butt of many blood-purists’ jokes, of course, but that was the first time anyone had actually used a _slur_ against her. She harbored a particular dislike of Malfoy after that.

So it was with great pleasure that she bellowed down from the third floor, “Stop right there, Malfoy, you git!”

On the second floor landing, he and three other Slytherins froze. They had been sniggering previously, taunting Harry with something. As she made her way down to them, though, they sobered. She saw them trying to pull something off the front of their robes.

“Hold it,” she commanded, extending a hand to Pansy Parkinson. “Give it here.”

The pug-faced girl scowled and handed the thing over. It was a putrid-green badge that read  _ “Potter Stinks!”  _ When Maddie pressed the face of it, it said, in red,  _ “Support Cedric Diggory, the REAL Hogwarts Champion!” _ She was suddenly a lot less thrilled about punishing Malfoy.

She cleared her throat and said, “Right, then. Ten points each from Slytherin and detention for the lot of you, I think. Now give me all of the pins you have, and do stop handing them out to people. Thanks.” 

With a lot of muttering, the Slytherins handed their pins over and slunk away. Malfoy threw a nasty smile over his shoulder at her as he went. 

Maddie called after him, “Don’t look so smug, ferret-face! I heard what Moody did to you!” Malfoy flinched and walked faster.

She turned to Harry, who looked particularly tired. Lamely, she joked, “Well, Mr. Champion, it would seem the fame and glory isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, yeah?”

He shrugged, keeping his head down. He made to climb the stairs to the third floor, but at that moment, the staircases switched. They were stuck together. Maddie immediately regretted poking fun at him. Maybe she could be mean sometimes.

It wasn’t like Harry needed anymore trouble. Malfoy wasn’t the only one out for his blood these days. Maddie had seen the kid getting crap from nearly everyone not in Gryffindor, and even Cedric’s friends were wearing those pins. (Not Cedric, of course. He was too good for that.)

Ever honest, Maddie said, “Hey, sorry if that was harsh. I was only joking, but it's not like you need any more harshness.” 

Harry summoned a grin and shrugged again. He said, “It’s alright. I’ve come to expect it lately.”

“But you shouldn’t,” she insisted, suddenly feeling very guilty for her nasty thoughts toward him. At the end of the day, he was still just a kid. “People shouldn’t be treating you the way they are. Let me know if Malfoy messes with you again. I’ll see to it he’s punished, yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Harry, but she could tell he was still downtrodden, and so she handed him a chocolate frog.

“Chocolate always helps when I’m in a mood,” she told him. “Hang in there. Things’ll get better soon. You’ll see.”

This time, when Harry smiled, it actually reached his eyes. 

There was a fire under Maddie’s bum as she made her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She’d let cruelty against Harry slide for too long. He may not have been one of her greatest friends, but no one deserved what he was going through, even if a good lot of it was behind his back. She’d do what she could to help him, even if it wasn’t by much.

They were studying the Imperius Curse this week. Maddie wasn’t totally sure if Moody’s lesson plans were strictly legal, but they were certainly eventful. One by one, he would cast the Curse on them, over and over, until they were able to throw it off. So far, only Maddie, the twins, Ben, and Marcus Flint had been able to throw him off. There was no little bit of frustration from the rest of the class.

As they watched their friends attempt the Curse, Maddie and Ben sat on desks by the window. Ben sported a bright green _ “Potter Stinks” _ button on his lapel. Maddie frowned at it as she said, “Those buttons are rather rude, you know.” 

They watched as Diego attempted a backflip under  _ Imperio.  _ He wiped out, and Ben snorted before replying, “Yeah, well, stealing Hufflepuff’s glory--  _ again--  _ is rather rude, too.”

So it was going to be like that, was it? Well, Maddie would just have to hit him with a big glob of guilt. Ben was a lot of things, but cruel certainly wasn’t one of them.

“Harry’s just a kid,” Maddie said. “And you can hate him as much as you want, but actively bullying him isn’t very kind, Ben. And isn’t Hufflepuff supposed to be the kind house? Even to insufferable prats?”

“Incredibly insufferable. And incredibly prat-ish,” Ben muttered back.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Cedric had taken his turn, and they watched as he worked himself into a sweat trying to throw off the Curse. Hardworking and intelligent, everything a Hufflepuff champion should be.

“It’s not fair,” Ben finally said. “It’s so not fair. Cedric’s always been the best of us. He deserves the spotlight for once.  _ We  _ deserve the spotlight for once.”

“I know. Trust me, I  _ know  _ he deserves this,” Maddie insisted. “But he won’t want it at someone else’s expense. He’s too good for that.”

“He’s too good for his own good,” Ben complained, but no one from Hufflepuff was wearing a button at breakfast the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddie's a pretty good ally to have in your corner. I realize Moody likely wouldn't be teaching the same material to sixth years as he would to fourth years, but I couldn't think of what he would be teaching the class besides wandless magic, which they're already learning in other courses. Also, it made sense that an actual Death Eater would want to cast as many harmful spells on the students as he could.  
> As always, be kind to yourself and others and leave a comment if you want. I'm so grateful for the support this story has gotten, and I can't thank you enough for every comment, kudos, and bookmark. Until next time!
> 
> Next time: Potions brews Amortentia and Cedric asks Maddie a question.


	28. Amortentia

**Chapter 28: Amortentia:** _ November 13, 1994. The Potions Dungeon. _

It was a chaotic morning for Maddie. She’d stayed up too late reading “ _ Soul Music” _ and woke up too late to do anything more than brush her teeth, put on deodorant and throw on her uniform. Breakfast was already almost over. She snagged a coffee and a croissant before sprinting down the stairs to the Potions dungeon.

Fred was waiting outside the classroom for her, a too-innocent smile on his face. “You look great, Mads,” he drawled.

“Shut up.” She scowled at him even as she piled her unbrushed hair on top of her head.

They just barely slipped in before the bell tolled. Snape glared at them, obviously wishing he’d been able to take points. Maddie smiled sweetly at him, and his frown grew deeper still. 

Cedric’s grin made her heart turn over when she joined him at their work table. She very much wished she’d had time to brush her hair. “Goodmorning, Madeline,” he said. “You’re looking well.”

She snorted and said, “You’re a very convincing liar, Cedric.”

Snape was passing around a corked potion with instructions for everyone to sniff it. The liquid inside looked like mother-of-pearl, and rainbow-like spirals were rising from its mouth. He said, “Now, what is this? Does anyone dare to try and answer?”

Maddie’s hand shot into the air. Begrudgingly, Snape nodded at her. “It’s Amortentia,” she answered. “The most powerful love potion in the world.” 

He sniffed. “And you know this, how?”

“The characteristic spirals. Plus, you asked us to sniff it, and the smell is pretty distinctive.”

“Well, Goldfinch, an acceptable attempt,” drawled Snape, “but not entirely correct. Amortentia only brews up a powerful infatuation, rather than true love.” Across the room, Fred was pulling faces while his partner, Angelina, rolled her eyes. “Someone else, tell me about the distinctive scent. And do be correct this time.” 

Ophelia Rushdin answered, “It’s supposed to smell like what attracts you to someone.”

Snape nodded. “A point to Ravenclaw.”

It wasn’t worth complaining that he hadn’t given a point to Gryffindor. Maddie was long past the point of feeling insulted in Snape’s class. She hated him, sure, but there were better things to spend her malicious energy on.

The bottled potion began to weave its way through the room. In his seat beside her, Cedric was fidgeting instead of copying down notes. Finally, he leaned over and said, “Mads, I wanted to ask you something.”

“What?” Maddie asked. She was squinting at the board. Snape’s chicken scratch was infamously difficult to decipher.

“Next Saturday’s a Hogsmeade day.”

“Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot. I wonder if Tomes and Scrolls has the new  _ Discworld  _ yet.”

“Right. Probably. They’re usually good at new arrivals. But what I wanted to ask you--” 

At the front, Snape snapped, “Weasley! Five points from Gryffindor!” 

Fred had evidently mimed gulping the potion down, earning a swat from Angelina. He rolled his eyes and handed the potion back to Maddie.

Cedric continued, “Mads, I wanted to ask you--”

“ _ Oh,”  _ she sighed. It was the most wonderful thing she’d ever smelled: Cinnamon and excellently brewed tea and--- 

She shoved the potion at Cedric. Startled, he said, “Mads?”

The last scent was his pine cologne.

“It’s nothing,” she insisted, even though her cheeks were burning hotter than fire. “What were you trying to ask me?”

She caught a hint of a flush on Cedric’s face as he leaned down to smell the potion. A brow raised, but that was his only reaction before he passed it on to Yenay Li at the table beside them. Cedric stretched his hands out on the desk in front of them. They were large and calloused from wand and broomstick work.

“Well,” he said evenly, “I wanted to ask if you were going. To Hogsmeade. With someone.”

Maddie was confused. This was a rare sensation for her. “I mean, I don’t have any definite plans,” she said. “I usually just mess around with my friends and we end up at the Three Broomsticks for luncheon. Why?”

Very quickly, almost too quick for her to catch, Cedric asked, “Want to get lunch with me?”

“Sure,” Maddie said, very startled. “I’d love to.” And then, all of the courage built up inside of her and caused her to ask, “I need to know, though. Is this a--”

The dungeon door swung open, screaming on its rusty hinges, and a nervous second year entered. She scurried up to Snape with a piece of parchment. He read the note, sucking hard on his teeth. Finally, he said, “Diggory. Bagman wants you for the Weighing of the Wands.”

Cedric nodded and began collecting his things. Before he left, though, he stopped and said, “What were you trying to ask me, Mads?”

She felt like a balloon all the air had gone out of. Where was that Gryffindor courage now? “Oh,” she said. “I was going to ask what your Amortentia smelled like.”

“Oh,” he replied. His smile was doing that tight-at-the-corners thing. “Butterbeer, fresh laundry, and honeysuckle. Is that really what you wanted to ask me?”

“We don’t have all day, Diggory,” called Snape from the front of the room.

Cedric flushed and shoved the hair off of his forehead. “Sorry, Professor.” To Maddie, he said, “I’ll see you later, Mads.” And off he went. 

* * *

“It’s totally a date!” Katie squealed.

Maddie and her girls were doing their nightly rituals together in the bathroom. It was nearing midnight, too late for any of the underclassmen to be out of bed, and so they had the washroom to themselves. The perfect opportunity for a gossip.

“I hope so,” Maddie confessed. “But I’ve no idea. We’re mates, and mates are allowed to get lunch together.”

“Did he say where he was taking you?” Angelina demanded. She was rubbing oil into her long, luxurious braids. “Because that’s a good way to tell if it’s a date or not.”

Disheartened, Maddie replied, “No,” and stuffed her toothbrush into her mouth, scrubbing furiously. 

“I think it’s a date!” Alicia called from the shower. Then she asked, “Mads, can I use your shampoo? I’m out and I love the way yours smells. Honeysuckle is such a fun scent!”

Maddie choked on her toothpaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know it's cheesy but I just had to include an Amortentia scene! It's been all over the place on Tik Tok lately. 
> 
> Next time: The not-quite-a-date.


	29. The Not-Quite-A-Date

**Chapter 29: The Not-Quite-A-Date:** _ November 21, 1994. The Great Hall. _

It was embarrassing how nervous Maddie was. She’d never been on a date before. Never been on a not-sure-if-this-is-a-date-or-not-date before. What the hell was she supposed to wear?

Eventually, she asked the girls for help. Clad in Katie’s miniskirt, Alicia’s tights, and Angelina’s eyeliner, Maddie shifted nervously from foot to foot outside the Great Hall. Alicia had given her a blow out, and she fought the urge to mess with her hair. It was going to get destroyed by her hat and the wind anyway, but she might as well enjoy feeling pretty while it lasted. 

Her palms were sweaty so she tugged on her mittens. Cedric should be here any second now. Would it be awkward? Would they have uncomfortable silences? What if it wasn’t a date? What if it  _ was _ ?

But then Cedric jogged up to her and all of those thoughts flew out the window. He was so handsome, his bronze hair swooping above his silver eyes. He was wearing jeans today, with a green corduroy jacket and a knit, blue scarf. He was smiling at her.

“Afternoon, Mads,” he said. “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” she said, and off they went.

She shouldn’t have been worried about awkward silences. She and Cedric could never run out of things to talk about. The mile-long walk to Hogsmeade was spent discussing the newest Terry Pratchett, and by the time they reached High Street, she was doing her Professor Binns impression for him. Then, before Maddie knew it, they were turning down a side street and suddenly standing in front of Madam Puddifoot's. 

_ Oh.  _ This really might be a date!

Maddie had never been inside the “happy haunt for couples” before, but she’d heard plenty about it. Lee, in particular, liked to take girls there. He said they swooned at the door. Was that what Cedric was expecting from her? He seemed very nervous about all of it, ducking his head and blushing and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I thought it’d be a nice place to grab tea,” he said. “And a lot quieter than the Three Broomsticks.” 

Maddie grinned widely at him. “It’s perfect.”

It wasn’t perfect. She’d never felt more claustrophobic in her life. The tea shop was covered in doilies and romantic paintings. The tables were all too close together with huge, squashy armchairs, and the amount of making out happening in the room cast a permanent flush over Maddie's cheeks.

They sat and ordered a pot of hazelnut tea and sandwiches to share. The table was so small, Maddie wasn’t sure how all of it would fit. Cedric’s hand was resting on the surface, palm facing up. And as Maddie removed her mittens, she was seized with the urge to place her hand in his.

But what if this wasn’t a date? What if she was so, utterly wrong and he jerked his hand away from hers? What if her palm was still sweaty?

“Hi, Cedric!”

Maddie looked up, and Cho Chang was beaming down at them. Well, beaming down at Cedric. She hadn’t seemed to notice Maddie there, at all. There were a gaggle of Ravenclaw fourth-years behind her, all of them tittering over Cedric.

He smiled his best smile and one of the girls sighed. “Hello, Cho. Ladies. Enjoying the afternoon?”

“Oh, yes!” said Cho, bobbing her head up and down. Her hair flew around her face in a perfect, silky sheet, perfect in the way Maddie could never achieve. “It’s such a treat seeing you here! This is our favorite spot. It’s so cute, don’t you think?” 

Cedric said, “Sure. I’ve never been here, but I figured it’d be quieter than the Three Broomsticks, so we came.” 

Finally, Cho looked at Maddie. Her pretty face fell just the tiniest bit. “Oh. Hello, Maddie.”

“Hi, Cho,” said Maddie. “Did you still want tutoring in History of Magic this term?”

“No, no. I’m doing much better. Now we’re out of the Goblin Wars.”

“Good. Good. Those are tricky to keep track of!” 

There was an excruciating minute of silence. Finally, Cho and her friends said goodbye to Cedric and made for the door. As they walked out, Cho turned and called, “Come find me later, Cedric! We can go to Honeydukes together.” 

Cho's friends roared with girlish exclamations as they left, and Maddie’s heart sunk. She was pretty enough, sure, but Cho was the kind of girl old painters would use as a muse. She had perfect skin and perfect hair. Her dark eyes were huge and she always knew how to fix herself to look… Well… Perfect. And she was smart too, and kind, and good at quidditch. She was never too loud or abrasive or aggressive. Cho was gentle and sweet and so good...

And there were hundreds of girls, just like Cho, who were throwing themselves at Cedric. Who would always be throwing themselves at Cedric. Because Cedric was beautiful and hardworking and  _ good _ , and he deserved someone just as wonderful as he was. And, someday, he would eventually say yes to one of those girls. 

“Hey.” Cedric was staring at her, silver eyes concerned. “You know you’re my best girl, right?”

And suddenly, Maddie felt a million pounds lighter.

Things were much easier after that. Conversation rushed between them like a river, no matter how many people interrupted them to compliment Cedric or wish him well on the First Task. They talked about anything and everything, from life after Hogwarts to the Weird Sisters' newest song, to the vampire rights movement happening in Russia. Still, his hand stayed, palm up, on the table. The desire to hold it burned in her stomach like a stoked flame.

They occupied their table for hours and hours, outlasting every other couple in the shop. Between the two of them, they drank close to five pots of tea. Maddie stepped away to the washroom, and when she came back, Cedric had already paid their bill.

Still, they didn’t go their separate ways. They drifted from shop to shop, picking out sweets and books and new shoe laces for Cedric. Every five minutes, practically, someone new came up to talk to Cedric or wish him well, but it didn’t bother Maddie anymore. Of course Cedric had admirers. He was  _ wonderful _ , once in a lifetime wonderful. And other people seeing and appreciating the obvious didn't have to effect their relationship.

The sun went down and they retreated to the Three Broomsticks. Most of the students had already gone back to the castle for dinner, so the two of them managed to achieve some level of privacy. Maddie’s cheeks hurt from smiling and her stomach was alive with hot, creamy Butterbeer. She insisted on paying for dinner, much to Cedric’s dismay. 

It was freezing and far past curfew as they finally made the trek back to Hogwarts, but neither of them cared. The stars were bright, living things above their heads. Maddie could pick out the swirl in the Milky Way Galaxy. She was pointing it out to him when she felt something warm brush her fingertips.

Alone between the stars and the snow, Cedric had finally taken her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that Tik Tok sound "well, this is what it look like"? Well, this is what their "first date" looks like. Maddie discovered that comparison is the thief of joy, and Cedric "Physical Affection is My Love Language" Diggory got some hand-holding action. As always, remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Cedric comes to Maddie with a problem concerning dragons.


	30. The Problem With Dragons

**Chapter 30: The Problem with Dragons:** _ Late November 23, 1994. Outside the Gryffindor Common Room. _

Maddie exited through the portrait hole to find Cedric already waiting for her. He seemed in a right state, hair messy and eyes wide. He was pacing back and forth in front of the entrance. He positively radiated nervous energy.

“What’s wrong, Ced?” she asked.

“Mads.” He said her name like a sigh of relief and strode up to her, squeezing each of her shoulders. “It’s dragons, Mads.”

“What?”

“The First Task. It’s dragons.”

In her frame behind them, the Fat Lady said, “Shit.”

* * *

They were supposed to be patrolling the corridors for prefect duty, but keeping Cedric alive seemed a more pressing task than busting students trying to smoke or sleep together. Instead, they picked the lock to an empty classroom and got to work. 

First and foremost was figuring out just how Cedric was going to defeat said dragon. As he put it, “I don’t want to hurt the darn thing, just distract it long enough for me to get by it.” 

Maddie wished she’d paid more attention to Charlie’s work-talk at the Burrow. Neither of them had taken Care of Magical Creatures, either.  They figured an explosion or sparks or fireworks wouldn’t do the job, and neither would a loud sound. Dragons had no natural predators, either. But maybe Cedric could distract it with a more tempting prey.

Maddie joked, “I don’t suppose McGonagal taught us a raw-meat-spell when I wasn’t paying attention?” 

“Gamp’s first law,” Cedric said. “No food transformations.”

“Ah.”

“What about an animal, then?”

There were sure to be plenty of rocks in the arena, so they stole one from a nearby courtyard and started transforming it. Maddie had managed to transform a desk into a horse before, but the biggest thing Cedric had ever done was a labrador. He seemed sad as he practiced.

“It feels awful,” he complained, “having that dragon kill my patronus.”

_ Better your patronus than you, _ Maddie thought but didn’t say.

They worked through the night, transforming anything and everything they could get their hands on into every color of labrador. The dogs only kept their shape for about five minutes. Maddie prayed that would be long enough to keep Cedric safe.

Finally, as the sun rose on the other side of the classroom windows, they stopped. Cedric needed to be at the Champions' Tent by nine, so they went and showered in their respective dormitories and met back up outside the Great Hall. 

Even exhausted, Cedric cut a striking figure in his Champion’s robes. He received a practically endless stream of cheers and well-wishes as they waded to the Hufflepuff table. Sprout raised an eye when she saw Maddie sit there, but said nothing. Neither did any of the Hufflepuffs. Even if they had, Maddie wouldn’t have moved.

Both of them were too nervous to take anything but coffee, but Maddie shoved a few slices of toast down Cedric’s throat. Riley and Amon succeeded in convincing her to munch on apple. She managed maybe three bites. 

All across the Hall, the Champions didn’t look like the great heroes they were supposed to be. They looked more like four scared kids. At the Gryffindor table, Harry looked like he might vomit. Maddie wished she had a chocolate frog to give him. Then at Ravenclaw, Fleur Delecour’s pretty face was paler than usual, her shiny silver hair not quite so silky-looking. Only Victor Krum seemed relatively calm. Maddie supposed he was used to the pressure, being a famous quidditch player and all. As she watched him, he rose from the Slytherin table and approached Hufflepuff.

“Hyello, Ced-ric.” Krum’s accent was very strong. He didn’t seem so tall standing in front of her, and he moved very awkwardly on the ground. “Vould you like to valk to de tent vith me?”

Cedric nodded, grinned, and rose. “Right,” he said. “I’d love to.” And then he extended his hand down to Maddie and said, eyes pleading and afraid, “Mads, will you come with me? Please?”

When he asked her like that, how on Earth could she refuse? So she nodded and took his hand. He squeezed it in thanks and they started walking. Students applauded the two boys as they exited the Hall, and she caught Fleur and Harry rise from their seats as well. The two other Champions joined them outside the front doors, along with Hermione. She gave Maddie a weak grin. Maddie knew how she felt: utterly terrified.

Cedric’s thumb was making a constant brushing movement across the top of Maddie’s hand. Neither of them let on how scared they were, but they both knew. She wished he couldn’t tell how worried she was for him. She wished she could say, “It’s not that I don’t think you’ll do well. It’s that the thought of you being hurt kills me.” 

Soon enough, she and Hermione were being kicked out of the Champions’ Tent. Maddie left Cedric with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, wishing to communicate all the things she wasn’t quite brave enough to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Tournament begins! Not much to say about this chapter. I think it's just okay, but I need to be less critical of myself so I'm going to reassure myself that it's good and move on. Remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Maddie makes an impulse decision.


	31. About Time

**Chapter 31: About Time:** _ The First Task. November 24, 1994. The Arena. _

Cedric had never looked worse, and Maddie had never been more happy to see him in her life.

Half of his body was scorched by the dragon’s fire. This was something muggle medicine wouldn’t have been able to undo. It was an easy fix for Madame Pomfrey, but painful-looking and horrifying to watch.

Maddie had screamed so hard when Cedric caught fire that she’d tasted blood in her mouth. It had taken everything in her not to leap from the stands and run to his aid. Even surrounded by flame, he had leaped forward to grab his Golden Egg. It was a stupidly brave thing to do. 

She was out of her seat the moment he left the Arena. Maddie sprinted through the crowd, dodging everyone and everything, and ran as fast as she ever had back to the Champions’ Tent. He wasn’t there when she ripped the door open.

“Maddie?” said Harry in a confused voice.

She demanded, “Where’s Cedric?”

“I dunno.”

Viktor Krum said, “De Medical Tent.” 

And Maddie was running again.

Finally, she skidded into the Medical Tent in time to see Madame Pomfrey flutter a curtain softly shut.

“He’s in here, dearie,” said Pomfrey, not even questioning Maddie’s presence. “You’ll want to be gentle with him. I’ll just give you two some privacy.”

Her wink going into the back would have bothered Maddie more if she’d actually been paying attention to it. Instead, she pulled back the curtains surrounding Cedric’s bed. Tears filled her eyes at the sight of him.

“Oh,” she whispered. “Oh, Cedric.”

He replied, “Maddie.”

And because his lips seemed to be the least-injured part of him, she flung herself onto him and kissed him soundly.

“Sorry,” she blurted when she pulled back. “Sorry, sorry! Am I hurting you--?”

“No!” he cried. “No, no, just--” He fisted his hands in her hair and pulled her back to him.

Kissing Cedric was like drinking a bottle of pure sunlight. He tasted like tea and honey and his lips were softer than she had even imagined they might be. His arms were strong and tight around her. She never wanted to stop. Why had they never done this before?

Cedric pulled back for air and said, “Maddie, can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” she sighed.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Her heart turned over in her chest. If she said anything, she thought she might cry. So instead, she just nodded and buried her face in his shoulder.

“Good,” he said, and she could hear his smile. “Good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooooo! It's about time, right? This is my shortest chapter yet, but I felt nothing more needed to be said.   
> Some house-keeping: I will be taking a short hiatus here to crank out some more chapters of my novel. I'm almost done with that guy, and I did make a resolution to finish it by 2021. So I'd better, or else my boss (me) will be pretty mad.   
> Leave a review if you feel so inclined, and I'll see you soon! Happy Thanksgiving to my American friends, and happy 2020-is-almost-over to everyone else. Remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Hogwarts prepares for the Yule Ball, and Maddie and Cedric adjust to life as a couple.


	32. Partnered

**Chapter 32: Partnered:** _ December 18, 1994. McGonagall’s Classroom. _

Being Cedric’s girlfriend wasn’t as different as Maddie had thought it would be. 

Half of Hogwarts already thought they had been dating, so no one was surprised when it was finally official. Least of all their friends. The Hufflepuff boys had given shouts of glee and slaps on the back of encouragement, while Maddie’s girls had squealed. The twins had rolled their eyes, with a stern warning from George “not to get up to any funny business”. 

On the bright side, the amount of girls interrupting them to flirt with Cedric decreased by a wide margin. There were still a few hopefuls, of course, but nothing to make Maddie nearly as insecure as she used to be. Now, girls like Cho and her friends glared at Maddie as she passed them in the corridors. She didn’t care as much as she probably should’ve.

But how could she be upset over something so trivial with Cedric by her side?

There was an ease and a security to their relationship now. Even if Maddie still sometimes hesitated when she thought to take his hand or hug him, she had no reason to doubt or fear. She knew he’d smile like he’d won the Triwizard Tournament if she held his hand. She knew he’d sneak a kiss to the top of her hair if she hugged him. 

She was discovering more and more every day just how much he loved physical touch. He’d take her hand when they were walking across the lawn or wrap his arms around her waist when they were talking with their friends. Sometimes, she didn’t think he even realized when he reached out to touch her. Like when his leg would press against hers under their desk, or when he’d absentmindedly twirl a strand of her hair around his finger, or play with the hem of her cardigan while talking to one of their friends. Maybe someday she’d stop blushing so hard whenever he touched her. She didn’t think this was a strong possibility.

Their kisses were more private, special things. He’d never kissed her in public before, and she loved that. She loved that this bit of intimacy was wholly and only theirs. They were gifts when they happened, hidden in the library or snuck during snowball fights. 

December passed in a whirl of touch and firelight. The twins continued their letter-writing campaign to Ludo Bagman while the school was consumed by Yule Ball mania. Maddie tried not to panic at the knowledge she would be opening the ball with Cedric.

He formally asked her as they were studying for an Ancient Runes test. He’d handed her a piece of parchment and said, “I can’t get this one, Mads. Help?”

“Sure,” she replied, none the wiser, and started deciphering. In the end, it read, “ _ Will you go to the Ball with me?” _

She laughed, rolled her eyes, and after checking to make sure they were alone in their library corner, pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Yes, you dork,” she told him. “I thought it was a given.”

Cedric shrugged, but he had a glowy, dreamy look on his face. “I figured I’d ask anyway. For safety.”

The twins liked to joke that they’d never seen a grosser couple. Sometimes Maddie thought they might be right. This was one of those times.

McGonagall called a Gryffindor upperclassman meeting the last Thursday afternoon before break. This turned out to be dance practice. Maddie and her friends prepared to laugh until their sides ached.

They paired up, Maddie with Fred, Angelina with George, and Katie with Lee. Amaya and Alicia had jumped at the opportunity to snuggle up to Kenneth Towler and Atticus Branigan. Maddie had to be impressed by their dedication to finding dates.

With the exception of a disparaging comment from McGonagall about her overalls, Maddie thought she was doing a pretty alright job. Sure, she had a tendency to try and lead. This was mostly because Fred was too distracted to make much of an effort.

“Still no word from Bagman?” she asked.

Fred shook his head. He’d been grumpier than George about the whole ordeal. Privately, George had told her he didn’t think they were likely to get their money back. He regretted making the bet with Bagman at all.

“It’s not fair,” Fred complained. “And I know life isn’t supposed to be fair. I’ve been told that plenty enough. But we just thought… We hoped… We were  _ so close _ to having enough. If he just gives us what he owes, we’ll have enough!”

Maddie frowned. The twins took  _ The Prophet  _ from her every morning to scour the real estate page for property in Diagon Alley. They had finally found a store front they were in love with, and had saved half the down payment. They’d gambled it all on Bagman, and while they’d won, their winnings (and savings) had disappeared after the World Cup.

This wasn’t something Maddie had a prayer of fixing for them. The best she could do was distract them. 

“Angelina looks pretty today,” she said conversationally. 

“Yeah,” said Fred. “But she always does.”

Maddie bit her lip and winced when Fred stepped on her foot. “You two have seemed pretty flirty in Potions this term.”

“You must have us confused for you and Cedric. The disgusting couple energy is clouding your vision.”

She snorted before saying, “I think you should ask her to the Ball.”

“What?” Fred jerked to a stop, accidentally stepping on Maddie’s foot again as he did. “Have you gone mental?”

“No,” said Maddie, a little indignant (and grumpy over her aching toes). “I think she likes you.”

“She actively tries to murder me multiple times a day.”

“Which is her way of showing you that she likes you.”

Fred frowned as he thought, and the two started waltzing again. Finally, as McGonagall flipped the record, he cried, “Oi! Angelina!”

“What?” she demanded, pretty, dark skin flushed.

“Wanna go to the Ball with me?”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I like you and I’m pretty sure you like me.”

Angelina rolled her eyes, but she was fighting a smile. “Whatever, Fred. Sure.”

Fred grinned like a cat who got the cream. “Excellent. Meet you in the Common Room at six.” He seemed very pleased with himself as he said, “Cheers, Mads. Thanks for being a lad.” 

* * *

Dinner that night was a hilarious affair as they recounted dance practice and coped with Fred and Angelina’s new flirtationship. Cedric kept sending her raised brows from across the Hall at their merriment. She mouthed back that she would tell him later.

They had prefect duty together that night, so once she was finished eating, she rose and crossed to the Hufflepuff table. But to her slight consternation, she arrived to find Fleur Delacour seated next to Cedric. She was leaned close to him, twirling a lock of silver hair around a perfectly manicured finger. The other boys seemed in a trance at her presence. Maddie wondered if the Veela rumors were true.

How could they not be? Fleur was far too beautiful to be just a regular witch. Her hair was long and silky and always seemed to be floating, even when there wasn’t a draft. Her eyes were huge pools of deep gold, and ringed with thick lashes. A heady, rose-like scent drifted behind her, and it wasn’t uncommon to see boys tripping over themselves to talk to her.

But more than that, Fleur walked with lilting, uncommon grace, and her voice rang like a bell whenever she spoke. She smiled often and was clearly very intelligent. She was popular with the Beauxbatons students, and always had a kind word for those who spoke to her. 

And now, all of this seductive power was zeroed in on Cedric.

No one noticed as Maddie walked up to them. She wasn’t sure if she should be intimidated or not. She knew she shouldn’t compare herself to other girls, knew this was a good way to breed resentment and self-loathing, but it was hard not to with the embodiment of perfection flirting with her boyfriend. 

Fleur’s hair was perfect and looked like moonlight, a waterfall of soft curls. Maddie’s was floppy and clipped away with a green barrette. Fleur always looked put together, but today especially, in a velvet, midnight blue dress that showed off her delicate collarbones. Maddie was wearing paint-stained overalls and a green Henley with patched up holes. 

But, she reminded herself, Fleur wasn’t competition. Cedric liked Maddie’s hair. He said it was soft and that he loved seeing all its different colors in the light. Cedric liked the way Maddie dressed. He said her sweaters were cuddly and that he always wanted to hug her when her oversized sleeves drooped over her hands. More importantly, _Maddie_ liked her hair and _Maddie_ liked the way that she dressed. 

So it came as no surprise when she overheard Cedric say, “I’m flattered, but I’m already going with my girlfriend. Thank you, though-- Mads!” His face lit up when he finally caught sight of her. “Evening, Mads. How are you?”

“Good. I’ve got some great stories for you,” she replied, then smiled at Fleur. “Hello. How’s your evening?”

Fleur seemed a bit disappointed, but she wiped the frown off of her beautiful face and replaced it with a smile. “It iz fine,” she replied gracefully. “You’re name iz Madeline, correct?”

“Yes,” said Maddie, and in her very poor French, she added, “ _ Ravi de vous rencontrer.”  _

Fleur’s face lit up and nearly wiped out all of them with its beauty. “ _ Et vous! Parlez-vous Francais?” _

_ “Un peu et mal.”  _

_ “Encore. Merci.”  _ Fleur turned to Cedric and smiled. “Zank you for our talk, Ced-ric.” To Maddie, she said, “Wonderful meeting you Madeline.” Then she floated away, leaving a pack of starry-eyed Hufflepuffs behind her.

Cedric stood and threw an arm over Maddie’s shoulder. “See?” he said. “I told you your French wasn’t that horrible.”

* * *

Later that night found them in an empty classroom. They’d gotten to talking about dance practice towards the end of their patrol, and Cedric mentioned a desire to learn. Apparently, Sprout had just given the Hufflepuffs a safe sex talk during their upperclassmen meeting. Maddie privately thought this to be more useful than learning how to waltz.

Regardless, she had promised to teach Cedric what she’d learned. Neither of them wanted to embarrass themselves during the first dance. So they snuck into the classroom, cleared a few desks, and began to practice.

“It’s just a simple box step,” Maddie was explaining, trying to ignore how warm Cedric’s hand was against her waist. “And then, after the second eight count, you’re supposed to twirl me or lift me into the air or something like that-- Oh!”

Cedric dipped her down and snogged her soundly. She was dizzy when he pulled her back up, and swayed unsteadily in his arms. She thought she might melt into a puddle.

Smugly, he said, “Something like that, you mean?”

“Yeah.” She was still trying to recover from the kiss. “Yeah. Something like that’ll do just fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter but a fun one! You can really notice my love for oxford commas here; I've got to tone it down with the complex sentences. Variety is supposed to be the spice of life!  
> Some notes: I refuse to be part of the Cho Chang hate-train, but I did figure she would be at least a little glum about Maddie and Cedric. Same goes for Fleur, who canonically did try and ask Cedric to the Ball. I really like Fleur, though! Plus I figure she and Maddie would be great friends. Keep on eye on her as she'll become a pretty big character in this story.   
> As far as Angelica and Fred go, I really love that flirtationship and always planned on including it here. It won't be a huge deal, but still something fun to look forward to.  
> No, the book never mentioned a dance practice, but that's one of my favorite scenes from the movie, so I just had to include it! I also added in that bit about the safe sex talk for the Puffs, because everyone needs sex education! Even wizards! Speaking of which...
> 
> Next time: Maddie and Cedric have a late night encounter in the Prefects' Bathroom.


	33. Midnight Bath

**Chapter 33: A Midnight Bath:** _ Christmas Eve. Late December 24, 1994. The Prefects’ Bathroom. _

If Maddie were totally honest, the Baths were her favorite perk of being a prefect. She haunted the luxurious washroom more than anyone else, and was known to spend hours relaxing in the waters. Her favorite place to read was in the shallow end of the huge tub. 

Usually, there was a strict schedule for the communal washroom. Boys and girls swapped days, and everyone kept to themselves, though Maddie had heard there were some same-sex-oriented prefects who took full advantage of this rule late at night. She was thankful to never have accidentally stumbled upon one of these rendezvous.

Wednesdays were usually boys’ days, but since it was Christmas break, Maddie figured it was safe. Plus, she wanted to have a soak before the ball the next night, and knew the place would be packed all Christmas day. Armed with a good book and her dressing gown, she headed to the fifth floor of the Hospital Tower and gave the password, “pine fresh”. As she’d hoped, the washroom was totally empty.

She waved at Lucia, the Mermaid Portrait, before filling up the huge tub with hot water and more bubbles and foam than anyone could ever need. She added the honeysuckle scent from the topaz-marked tap, then after a moment of thought, turned on the vanilla tap as well. She should have felt guilty about the excess, but told herself this was her Christmas treat.

Maddie slipped in and got to languishing. She swam laps, washed and conditioned her hair, and slathered every inch of herself in oils. It was positively sinful. At midnight, the door creaked open and she dove back underwater with a squeak.

“Oh!” Cedric cried. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” 

He immediately shielded his eyes, and in doing so, dropped his Golden Egg. It hit the marble floor with a loud clatter and popped open. The screaming, screeching sound it made caused Lucia to wake from her nap and throw herself off of her rock.

Over the din, Maddie yelled, “It’s fine, Ced! Just shut that thing up!”

He did, face redder than she’d ever seen it. His eyes were screwed tightly shut as he said, “I’m so, so sorry, Mads. I can go--”

“It’s my fault,” she hastened, cheeks and everything else burning. “It’s supposed to be a boys’ night--”

“It’s midnight, so technically--”

“You didn’t know--”

“I didn’t  _ see  _ anything--”

“Why do you have your Egg?”

This made him pause. Cedric was facing the wall as he explained, “Moody stopped me after our DADA exam. He told me to take the Egg for a bath. I think he’s-- well--  _ mad _ , but it seemed worth a shot. Not like I’ve been making much progress on my own.” 

“Oh.” Maddie sunk down so the water brushed her chin. 

They had been agonizing over the Egg since the First Task. Neither of them had been able to figure it out. Their best guess at present was that Cedric would have to fight a banshee or something similar. This, however, didn’t seem like a difficult thing to accomplish, and therefore not likely for the competition.

“Well,” she began. “Then you should take his advice. I’ll go.”

“No. No, you were here first. Let me be a gentleman. I can come back another night,” Cedric insisted.

Before she could lose her courage, she suggested, “Or we could both stay.” 

Her words hung thicker in the air than steam. She didn’t think she’d ever feel this awkward again. Ever. In her life.

“The bubbles are so dense,” she added quickly. “If we stay on opposite sides. I, er-- I don’t think we’d be able to-- Well-- See anything. Or anything.”

Cedric was nodding and setting the Egg down on the side of the tub. “Right. Right. Opposite ends. Right.”

She turned away as he stripped down, and tried very hard not to think about Cedric naked. About both of them. Naked. In the same room. Naked. Alone. Naked.

“Shit!” she whispered.

“What?”

“Nothing! Uh.” Maddie grabbed the towel she’d set on the lip of the tub and pulled it into the water, wrapping the soaked fabric around her breasts (not that she had much to cover up in that department). “Problem solved! Come on in.”

She heard laughter followed by a splash. When she chanced a look, Cedric was seated on the other side of the tub. He ducked down for a moment and wet his hair then popped back up, flinging water off of himself. Heat flooded her body at the sight of his naked, golden chest, streaked with bubbles and water.

This was going to be a very stressful bath.

“So, the Egg,” Cedric said.

“Right!” Maddie responded, voice strained and much too shrill. “The Egg! Dunk it in, why don’t you?”

He did so clumsily, and they sat, staring very hard at each other’s faces while it opened. The same golden light came, from underwater now, and the same horrible screeching--

“It sounds…. Pretty?” Maddie said, very confused.

Cedric frowned. “Hold on a moment.” And he ducked underwater. After a few moments, he resurfaced and said, “Mads, come underwater and listen to this!”

She took a breath and sunk under the water, keeping her eyes shut so as not to see something Cedric might not want her to. But once her ears were under, they filled with the most beautiful music… The most beautiful  _ singing. _

When they resurfaced, they said, together, “It’s  _ mermaids _ !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quench your thirst, Maddie! Some slight spice and bit of plot-forwarding. Nothing too, too hot, though. (They are still kids, after all.) Hope you enjoyed this short little guy!
> 
> Some notes: I always wondered how the Prefects kept the communal bath from turning into an orgy. I figured this was the most likely solution. Honor code and all.
> 
> Next time: The girls get ready for the Yule Ball.


	34. Primping and Preening

**Chapter 34: Primping and Preening:** _ Christmas Day. December 25, 1994. The Girls’ Bathroom, Gryffindor Tower. _

Maddie had never seen her friends so stressed out before, not even before finals. She’d never seen the washroom this crowded before, either. It was packed to the brim with Gryffindor upperclasswomen, every available surface covered in cosmetic products.

Amaya and Yenay were casting beautification spells while Katie desperately dabbed Bubotuber pus on her acne. Angelina was combing Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion through Hermione’s curls while instructing her on the finer points of black hair care. Alicia was near tears on her third attempt at gluing on Everlasting Lashes.

“D'you think red lipstick would go with my dress?” Maddie asked.

Three different voices cried back, “No!”

Alicia took a break from crying to say, “Go with the pink gloss, Mads. Your face is already all flushed and your dress is gold. Red would be too much.”

“Right,” said Maddie, although she wasn’t totally sure what Alicia was talking about. She leaned forward to apply the rosy gloss.

Alicia had been right. It did look really nice.  _ Maddie  _ looked really nice-- beautiful, even. Alicia had done her makeup all glow-y and pretty and flushed, and her brown eyes popped under a graceful wing of liner and thick, dark lashes. Maddie’s hair had been curled and Angelina and Amaya had worked together to style part of it into a half-up-half-down type thing, dotted with sprigs of golden leaves. 

In her gown, Maddie looked like a princess. She  _ felt  _ like a princess. It was an odd sensation.

The dress was to blame for most of this. It was the single most beautiful thing Maddie had ever owned. She’d been breathless the first time she’d seen it in a catalogue: Layers upon layers of sheer, golden fabric, delicate and shimmering like fairy wings. The gossamer material was draped artfully over her bodice and upper arms, leaving her shoulders and décolleté exposed. It flounced at her hips into a waterfall of a tiered, impossibly delicate skirt that twirled around her feet when she moved. It was indescribably perfect.

Finally, they were ready, and went to meet their dates. Hermione in particular was nervous. She’d confided in Maddie when Viktor Krum asked her, and though she was concerned by the age difference, Maddie hoped they’d make a good couple. She liked that Viktor had admired Hermione for her brains, found his crush on her cute. She only hoped Viktor would treat her friend with the respect she deserved. 

Together, the two girls made their way to the Great Hall, where they were supposed to meet their dates. From the top of the Stairs, Cedric and Maddie spotted each other, and the world stopped. 

Cedric in dress robes was a frighteningly beautiful thing. He cut an impossibly dashing figure, hair shining bronze and eyes wide and dark. He looked like he could have come straight from the pages of a Jane Austen novel.

As Maddie stared at him, he furrowed his brow in determination and strode up the steps to her. He took her hand, pressed a kiss to it, and then leaned down and kissed her hard. In front of everyone.

In a deep, scratchy voice, he growled, “I’ve never seen a more beautiful woman in my life. You look like a fairy. I’ll be beating other boys off with a stick tonight.”

“Oh, please!” Maddie said with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. “As if anyone could ever hold a candle to you.”

Cedric smiled and dropped a kiss to the top of her head, then folded her arm in his. “C’mon then, m’lady,” he joked. “May I request the pleasure of your first dance?”

“I suppose I can spare it for you,” she joked, and together, they descended the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly fun and fluff, and the next one will be, too. I had a fun time looking up wizard cosmetics. See you soon! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next time: The Ball begins.


	35. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 35: The Yule Ball:** _ Christmas Night. December 25, 1994. The Great Hall. _

The magic lasted until they got to the bottom of the staircase. The second Maddie saw the other Champions and their dates by the doors to the Great Hall, she remembered: She and Cedric were going to have to dance the first dance. In front of everyone.

“I think I might vomit,” she whispered. 

Cedric squeezed her hand. “At least we’ll be vomiting together.”

It was disgusting how good everyone looked. Fleur was a vision in silver, and Maddie nearly fainted when she smiled and hugged her, overwhelmed with beauty and the rosy scent. Fleur had brought Roger Davies, who seemed dazed. He missed Cedric’s hand a few times when he went to shake it. 

Harry brought Cho Chang. He looked like he couldn’t believe his luck, stumbling over his words and flushing every few seconds. Cho was beautiful in soft blue. She smiled kindly at Harry, but Maddie caught a few longing glances in Cedric’s direction. She reminded herself that Cedric was hers, and there was no reason to worry.

Finally, and most striking of all, were Viktor and Hermione. Their heads were ducked close together, all whispers and giggles. Hermione was glowing with confidence, her dark skin brilliant in the candlelight and set off by her periwinkle gown. She was nearly unrecognizable in her beauty. Maddie was so proud of her.

Then came the terror again when McGonagall came out to line them up. She had a wreath sitting on the brim of her hat, and pat Maddie’s shoulders as she passed her. “Good show, Goldfinch,” she said. “You look well.”

It was the nicest thing she’d ever heard McGonagall say.

All at once, the doors were open, revealing an icy white wonderland, and music was playing, and people were cheering and there was  _ snow  _ falling from the ceiling and oh Merlin, what if she missed a step--?

“Hey.” Cedric squeezed her arm until she stared up at his face. “Don’t look at them. Just look at me. It's just the two of us. Alright?”

It wasn’t exactly easy after that. Their first dance, opening the Ball, was still the most frightening thing Maddie had ever done. The whole world was a sickening blur around her as they waltzed, but Cedric’s warm hands at her waist kept her steady. She thought they did an okay job; they didn’t fall, at least.

Her relief was palpable when they were finally finished and Cedric escorted her to their table. He laughed at her as she sat. She managed a weary grin for him. She would never enjoy having attention on her like that, would never like it as much as he did.

Now that there weren’t black spots dancing across her vision, she could finally take in the Hall in all its glory. And oh! Was it glorious! There wasn’t an inch of it that hadn’t been covered in some variation of silver or snow. Everything glowed with a mother-of-pearl like sheen, and Maddie immediately wanted to spend hours and hours staring at all of the ice sculptures. She thought a few of them had been carved to look like Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons; Professor Flittwick’s work, no doubt.

Dinner was an enjoyable affair: It was the longest conversation she’d ever had with Dumbledore, to be sure. She wasn’t sure if she had enjoyed it or not. Certainly, bathrooms were an odd thing to talk with your headmaster about. Cedric kept having to hide his laughter by taking gulps of his cider.

The party really started once the Weird Sisters began to play. People positively lost their minds; Maddie was sure her friends were among some of the girls screaming in excitement. With dinner and the formalities all done, they could migrate to the dance floor in relative anonymity, and so they did. 

Maddie had never had more fun in her whole, entire life. 

The twins had snuck in flasks of giggle water, and they danced to every song, no matter how fast or slow it was. Maddie boogied with Lee, shimmied with the girls, and waltzed with the twins. She even danced with Harry for a song! But the bulk of the night was spent in Cedric’s arms.

They outlasted almost every other couple. At around midnight, the twins dipped away for an afterparty they were organizing in an empty classroom. It was shaping up to be the biggest blow out of the year.

“You coming?” asked Fred. He seemed more drunk off of Angelina than giggle water.

Maddie hummed noncommittally, wrapped in Cedric’s embrace.

George rolled his eyes and hissed, “You disgust me.”

Slowly but surely, couples began to trickle off the dance floor; a few disappeared to the Fairy Grotto or to hidden alcoves around the castle, but Maddie thought most were headed to the after party. The Weird Sisters stopped playing at two. Someone broke out a record player, but the effect wasn’t the same, so Cedric and Maddie slipped away to the Fairy Grotto outside.

It was snowing, but a House Elf was stationed by the door with cloaks and blankets. Maddie and Cedric found a secluded bench and cuddled together under a velvet, emerald throw. The world around them was glowing gold, fairies flitting from bush to bush. Her head and stomach were buzzing with giggle water. It was an absolute dream. 

Maddie watched idly as a brilliantly-colored beetle scurried its way up a pillar. She hummed and pressed her cold nose to Cedric’s warm throat. “This,” she sighed, “has been the best night of my life.”

“It’s definitely up there for me,” Cedric agreed. “Top three, at least.” 

She snorted. “Just top three? I’m wounded.”

“Don’t be. The other two involve you, as well.” He accompanied this with a kiss that made her lose track of her thoughts for a time.

“What are they?” she sighed once he drew away. 

"What are what?"

"Your other two best nights."

Cedric chuckled and said, “You’re so stubborn.”

“It’s one of my best qualities.”

“That and your cute bum.”

She smacked his shoulder. “You brute!” she cried. “Tell me your other two favorite nights or I’m leaving.”

“Good Merlin,” Cedric sighed. “Alright, then. When we held hands for the first time, on our first date. That was brilliant. I’d been wanting to hold your hand all day. Took me forever to work up the courage. You can’t imagine how thrilled I was on that walk back to the castle.”

Maddie felt her face heat up, and she hid it against his shoulder. “I wanted to take your hand, too,” she confessed. “But I was worried it wasn’t a date. I thought you only saw me as a friend.”

“Are you  _ joking? _ ” He sounded bewildered. “I’ve had a crush on you for  _ ages,  _ Mads! I just never said anything because you were always with the twins, and I thought…”

This made her sit up and stare at him, jaw dropped. “The  _ twins _ ?” she repeated. “Merlin, no! We fight like brothers and sister. Always have. I’ve never… I’ve never  _ felt  _ for someone like I do you.” 

It had taken almost all of her courage to say that, and yet it barely scratched the surface of the depth to her and Cedric. She knew it was stupid. She knew that they were young. She knew she had no experience. But she also knew, if she lived to be a thousand, she’d never have this kind of passion for someone again.

Sure, she and the twins had thought about it. She knew George had had a crush on her in Third Year, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t understand why so many girls were into them. Fred had even been her first kiss during a game of spin the bottle in Fourth Year!  But when she joked with the twins, when she lounged around with them and talked about life, it was never as… Never as easy, never as warm, never as  _ earnest  _ as it was with Cedric. Every day, every hour, every second she was with him felt like a gift. She clung onto them harder than she’d ever remembered something before. 

There was no competition. There would  _ never  _ be competition. 

“Me neither,” Cedric whispered. “I’ve never felt like this before, either.”

They sat in the silence for a long moment. Finally, Maddie said, “Tell me about your third favorite night.”

He laughed. “That one’s easy, too. The night Gryffindor won the Championship, when you let me take you on a broomstick ride. I’d never been happier, never been more hopeful. I was going to tell you everything right then and there, but…”

“I could’ve killed Fred for that bludger,” Maddie hissed.

They laughed together, and serious conversation ended after that, but Maddie’s confidence in their relationship had grown. How silly both of them were, she thought. They’d wasted so much time in fear of the other’s feelings, not knowing how strong their affection really could be.

Finally, Snape sent them to their rooms at four. Maddie hadn’t even realized how late (or early) it had gotten. Time slipped away so fast with Cedric by her side.

He walked her to the Gryffindor Tower and kissed her hard outside the portrait hole. The Fat Lady had to be woken from a drunken stupor to let Maddie in. She removed her golden gown and packed it away in her trunk as careful as could be. And as she drifted to sleep, she ran the night over and over and over in her brain, tucking the memory close to her heart for safe keeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff for your Saturday! (Or whatever day it is where you live.) I will be taking a short hiatus here for another chapter of the novel, but I expect to be back soon enough. I hope you're staying warm and well. As always, remember to be kind to yourself and others, and thank you so much for your support!
> 
> Some notes: The Champions didn't actually open the Ball until after dinner, but I wanted to go ahead and get it over with so that's what happened. Also, Snape was never at the Ball in the book, but the scene of him busting up couples in the movie was hilarious so I added him. I imagine he's the most disgusted with Ceddie of anyone. 
> 
> Next time: Rita Skeeter has a scoop.


	36. Lady Loves

**Chapter 36: Lady Loves:** _ January 2, 1995. The Great Hall. _

Seeing herself on the front cover of  _ The Daily Prophet _ was one of the biggest surprises of Maddie’s life. 

One minute, she was enjoying a relatively quiet breakfast with her friends, the next, she was spitting out her coffee. It splattered all over the moving picture of her and Cedric in each other’s arms at the Yule Ball. She hadn’t even seen someone take that picture!

“No,” she muttered, flipping the paper over and reading the headline. “Oh no, no, no, no, no.”

* * *

_ Young Love! The Women of the TriWizard Tournament (by Rita Skeeter) _

_ Things are heating up and hotting up at Hogwarts! Every great story needs a few lovely ladies to jazz it up, and this year, we’ve got four! This reporter has the inside scoop on the champions of the TriWizard Tournament and their lady loves.  _

_ Hogwarts’ resident Hufflepuff Heartthrob, Cedric Diggory, surprised no one by bringing his longtime girlfriend, muggleborn, Madeline Goldfinch. Goldfinch was stunning in a golden gown by Madame Malkin, and is said to be one of the smartest girls in her year. She doesn’t play quidditch, though, and is rather unremarkable outside of her grades. _

_ Fourth-year Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, had this to say about Goldfinch: “She’s alright. A total bookworm, prefect and good student and all that. She tutors and stuff. Everyone thinks it’s really odd that Cedric chose her-- there’s lots of other, prettier girls who have tried it on with him. They’re basically inseparable, though. I think he likes her because she’s got the best grades in the school-- which is pretty suspicious for a muggleborn, if you ask me.” _

_ Suspicious or not, no one can deny the chemistry between Goldfinch and Diggory. The two were in each other’s arms all night at the Yule Ball, and even cozied up together in the gardens in the wee hours of the morning! This reporter witnessed a clandestine conversation where they professed their devotion to each other. Diggory claimed to have been in love with Goldfinch for years, and to have never loved anyone as much as he loves her. Goldfinch replied the same. _

* * *

Maddie had a hard time reading after that. She’d handed the paper over to Katie, and had her give her the gist: The rest wasn’t much better. Skeeter positively ripped into every bit of her: from her dress to her hair to her grades to her friends to her mom’s lighthouse. Not a single thing was out of her grasp. 

Maddie had no idea how on Earth Skeeter had gotten some of her information. The pictures, maybe, and she guessed the lighthouse thing wouldn’t be too hard to discover, but what about the grotto? She and Cedric had been alone there; she was certain. How had Skeeter overheard them? Their private moment had been cut open and dissected for the whole world to see. Maddie felt sick about it.

The other girls didn’t seem to be faring much better. Maddie wasn’t the only one to find herself at the mercy of Skeeter’s microscope; she’d written profiles on Cho, Hermione, and Fleur as well. Fleur’s was particularly insulting. She was a Champion, but the article mentioned it only as a footnote. Instead, Skeeter slashed through Fleur’s looks and the rumors of her Veela heritage. 

Hermione took it probably the hardest of all of them. 

“‘Bucktoothed’,” she seethed. “‘Not even that pretty’!”

They were curled up on armchairs in the Common Room, Ginny sprawled on the rug between them. She was methodically tearing off bits of the “Prophet” and throwing it into the fire. Maddie watched this with undisguised glee.

Ginny said, “You know it’s not true, Hermione. You’re gorgeous and Skeeter and Parkinson are cows.”

“Let’s not call other people cows,” said Maddie. “But Ginny is right that Skeeter’s an idiot.”

“How is idiot better than cow?”

“Don't question me, Weasley."

Hermione cried, “We’re  _ minors!  _ This should be illegal!”

“I know,” said Maddie, trying desperately to soothe the situation, as Hermione looked near tears. “But you’re forgetting, Hermione. This is the Wizarding World. They don’t have protection laws like that here.”

“It’s not fair,” Hermione complained. “She shouldn’t be able to print this garbage!”

Ginny suggested, “You could always just not read it.”

But Hermione was shaking her head before Ginny could finish speaking. “No,” she insisted. “No, it’s not right. And I’m going to do something to stop her!”

“Like what?” Maddie asked as Hermione jumped to her feet. “Where are you going?”

“The library!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! (With one more chapter to go before I finish my novel!!!!) I hope you all are safe and well.  
> Not a whole lot of Cedric this chapter, and there won't be a ton next chapter, either. Right now is focusing mostly on the girls and their troubles. I realize Skeeter only really focused on Harry in the books, but I imagine Wizarding gossip columns would be interested in Tournament drama, too. (The same way we get all obsessed with athletes and their relationships during the Olympics.) 
> 
> Next time: Maddie competes in her own tournament.


	37. British Misogyny

**Chapter 37: British Misogyny:** _ The Eighty-Fifth Annual Wizarding Schools Potions Championship. January 15, 1995. The Potions Dungeon. _

“Gold _ finch _ . Stay after class. I’d like a word.”   
  


“Somebody’s in trouble,” Fred sang as he passed Maddie’s worktable. 

She rolled her eyes at him. She couldn’t think of a reason why Snape would be mad at her, though she knew he could come up with one very easily. She’d kept her head down this year. Mostly. She hadn’t helped Fred cause any mayhem or made any overly-sarcastic comments. In fact, she was pretty sure she had the highest grade in the class at the moment. What could Snape possibly want to talk to her about?

Cedric gave her a comforting shoulder-squeeze as he left. “Want me to wait for you?” he asked.

“She’ll be a while,” Snape drawled from the front of the classroom.

They shared a confused glance and then Cedric exited, leaving Maddie alone with Snape. This was going to be uncomfortable. 

“Well,” she began, rising slowly from her chair. “Uh. Am I in trouble?”

Snape pierced her with a long glance, dissecting every part of her with clinical precision. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. 

Finally, he spoke, “As much as it pains me to say it, you do uncommonly well in my class. I’ve observed you, checking to see if you’re cheating somehow. But it seems you are not.” 

Maddie blinked slowly. Had Snape just…  _ complimented  _ her? “Okay,” she said. “Thanks?”

“Don’t you dare thank me,” he snapped. “Have you ever heard of the Wizarding Schools Potions Championship?”

“No?”

“Of course you haven’t.” And they were back with the insults. “It happens once every seven years, and unfortunately for you, it’s been seven years.”

Feeling very stupid, Maddie repeated, “Unfortunately for me?”

Snape sighed deeply. “Merlin, must I explain everything?” he groaned. He fixed her with another glare and said, very impatiently, “Tributes from each school compete in a potion making tournament. Although it pains me, I refuse to send a representative who will embarrass Hogwarts. You will go to the East garden and compete this evening. Don’t disappoint me.”

There really wasn’t any way for Maddie to say no, was there? 

What followed was a very odd evening. There were two other representatives competing: a girl from Durmstrang and Fleur Delacour. Both of them were older than Maddie, and while the Durmstrang girl ignored both of them, Fleur smiled and said hello. Maddie chose the cauldron next to hers.

They were tasked with brewing an Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Karkaroff was the one running the competition, and he promised a golden cauldron filled with French champagne to the winner. Maddie didn’t think she’d get much use out of the cauldron, but she definitely liked champagne.

Fleur won in the end. Her elixir was perfect, but Maddie’s was ever so slightly off; she’d missed an anti-clockwise turn, she thought. Maddie came in second. She was happy enough with that.

As the others filed out of the garden, Fleur approached Maddie with a shy smile and said, “‘Ello. Ah. Vould you like…? Vell, this iz an awful lot of champagne for jus’ me.”

And so they ended up splitting the cauldron full of champagne. Sitting there in the garden, watching the sun set, they got very, very drunk. Maddie thought Fleur might be her new best friend.

“It iz absolute bull shit!” Fleur cried, waving her champagne flute about like it was a knife. “‘Ow can zeez papers print it? Zis Skeeter woman, she did not even mention zat I am a champion!” 

Maddie nodded hard. “It is bullshit! Totally unacceptable. British misogyny.”

“British misogyny!” Fleur repeated.

Together, they toasted to, “British misogyny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. Its only purpose is to establish a friendship between Fleur and Maddie, but there was probably a better way to do it that I just can't think of. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed either way!
> 
> Next time: Cedric loses something important.


	38. Sorely Missed

**Chapter 38: Sorely Missed:** _ February 23, 1995. Gryffindor Girls’ Dorm. _

January and February disappeared fast. When she wasn’t studying her brains out or snogging her boyfriend, Maddie was either helping the twins harass Ludo Bagman or helping Cedric prepare for the Second Task. She was at about the same level of caffeine consumption she’d had during O.W.L.s.

She was almost more worried about the Second Task than Cedric. Keeping him alive and safe was her number one priority these days. Granted, the other Champions seemed just as harried as she was. Harry and his friends had taken over her and Cedric’s usual library-haunting. Viktor could be spotted swimming laps in the frigid lake each morning, and Fleur practically always had her nose buried in a different book about aquatic magic.

There was a kind of camaraderie among the Champions these days. Cedric and Harry had already been on friendly terms, but Maddie saw them hang out much more after Cedric had shared the secret of the Egg. Viktor, too, sometimes joined them for a chat and always waved hello. He spent an awful lot of time with Hermione (much to Ron’s displeasure). 

While Fleur was cordial with the boys, she was quickly becoming one of Maddie’s best friends. Though they didn’t share any classes together, Fleur joined her for study sessions and afternoon tea, and late nights in the library. They didn’t talk about the Tournament, but they did talk about everything else.

Meanwhile, Maddie and Cedric had come up with a practically-fool-proof plan for the Second Task: The Bubblehead Charm. Technically, they weren’t supposed to learn it until their Seventh Year, but Maddie had stumbled across it in a book and begged Flitwick to teach her. He’d always had a soft spot for the two of them, so he agreed. He even let them practice in his classroom after dinner every night. 

They snuck into the Prefects’ Bathroom together, too, some nights, to try it out in water. It was much less awkward and heart-racing than their first encounter there, but Maddie still blushed every time she saw Cedric shirtless. Sometimes, she felt like a soda bottle someone had shaken up: Fit to burst.

The night before the task would be their last trial run. That was fine by Maddie; she doubted either of them would get sleep that night anyway. They practiced the spell itself in the Charms classroom until dinner, and took a break to eat and shower. It was a girls’ night in the prefects’ bathroom, so they weren’t planning to meet up until after curfew. 

Maddie was pulling on socks when the knock came on the dorm door. She frowned and called, “Come in!” None of her friends knocked when they came to the room.

Little Lavender Brown pushed the door open, looking around with open interest. Maddie wasn’t sure why; the girls’ dorms were all the same, no matter what year they were in. 

Lavender said, “McGonagall asked me to come get you. She wants you in her office.”

Stranger and stranger still. It was almost curfew. Professors almost never called students to meetings after dinner. Had something happened to her mom or one of her brothers?

“Did she say why?” Maddie asked.

Lavender shook her head and Maddie headed out and down to McGonagall’s office on the second floor. She hoped it wouldn’t take too long; she didn’t want Cedric to think she’d abandoned him. She wasn’t the only one at the office when she arrived. Ron and Hermione walked up just as she did.

“You, too?” said Ron when he saw her. “What do you think this is all about?”

Hermione was frowning, thinking hard. “You don’t think we’re in trouble for helping the Champions, do you?”

Maddie shrugged and opened the door.

McGonagall was just pouring a cup of tea for Dumbledore when they all entered. She gave them a tight-lipped smile and said, “Welcome. Have a seat. We’ve got a favor to ask of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can see where this is going. If you'd like to see the Task from Cedric's point of view, I've written and posted a story about it! You can find it here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092504
> 
> Next time: The Second Task.


	39. Savior

**Chapter 39: Savior:** _ The Second Task. February 24, 1995. The Great Lake. _

Her face broke the surface and she gasped for breath. It was the coldest Maddie had ever been in her life. Why was she so cold? And  _ wet!  _ She was soaked to the bone!

“Maddie,” she heard Cedric gasp against the top of her head. “You’re awake. Oh, thank Merlin. You’re awake.” 

She groaned, blinking hard as sunlight filled her eyes. “Ced. Wha…?” And then she remembered. “Oh! Oh! The Task!”

She heard him laugh. “Yes, Maddie,” he said, sounding relieved. “The Task.”

They were treading water as they talked, and the closer they got to the shore, the more cheering Maddie could hear. Ludo Bagman was screaming, “ _ And first out is Diggory for Hogwarts! He’s in the lead with twenty minutes left on the clock. I’m sure his girlfriend will have a kiss for her savior.” _

Maddie screwed her nose up at that, cheeks reddening, and said, “I’m not a damsel in distress.”

“I know, Mads.”

“The wizarding misogyny has been a lot lately.”

“And I’m so sorry about that!”

“And I will kiss you later, because my lips are very, very cold, but not in front of Bagman because he can go--” She sneezed and continued, just as angry as before, “You’ve been saving me an awful lot lately.”

“How about this?” Cedric said as they approached the platform. “You can save me next time, deal?”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cuteness for your Tuesday. I'll be taking another hiatus to FINISH MY NOVEL AHHHHHH!!! But as soon as I'm back, we'll be heading into prep for the Third Task (dun, dun, dun). As always, thank you so much for reading, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Cedric feels guilty.


	40. Within the Tree

**Chapter 40: Within the Tree:** _ Early April 3, 1995. Cedric’s Tree. _

Maddie wasn’t used to attention like this. 

She didn’t  _ like  _ attention like this.

Maybe it would have been more acceptable if it had been because of something she did of her own merit, but all the Wizarding World seemed to care about was that she was dating one of the Hogwarts Champions. She was mentioned in “The Prophet” at least once a week, and rarely in a good way. Rita Skeeter dissected every part of her, with frequent commentary from the more immature Slytherin girls. 

At least Maddie wasn’t alone in this. Cho, Hemione, and Fleur were mentioned frequently, as well. Hermione was portrayed in a much more scathing light, slut-shamed at every turn, and Maddie knew the other girl was positively murderous over all of it.

March was spent fending off questions from the other students about the Second Task. No, she didn’t remember being underwater. No, she hadn’t been carted off at spear-point by the merpeople. And no, she wasn’t pregnant with Cedric’s illegitimate child (where had they even  _ heard _ that one?). 

Cedric did his best to calm things down for her. He felt terrible over the whole situation; somehow thinking that it was his fault. She told him, rather sternly, that she would face a thousand Rita Skeeters just as long as they were together.

Life at Hogwarts kept her distracted enough. Their normal end-of-term exams were approaching, as well as their Apparition license test, so Maddie had her hands full studying and tutoring. There was also the Third Task to think about.

They didn’t know what it was, yet; unlike with the Second, there were no riddles to solve. Apparently the Champions would all be told at the same time so they all had a fair shot. Whatever it was, everyone knew it would be the hardest Task yet, and it was sure to require more than just one very good magic trick.

Since they weren’t sure which spell Cedric would need, he and Maddie practiced all of them.

March and April flashed by with a lot of magic and hardly any sleep. Maddie was used to this by now, though she knew Cedric felt immensely guilty over the amount of time she expended on him. He expressed this once again as they sat in his tree after another all-nighter, watching the sun rise over the Great Lake.

“It just makes me feel guilty,” he was explaining, huddled deep inside of his hoodie. “Seeing you work yourself to exhaustion for me. You haven’t been getting enough sleep lately because of all this.”

Maddie clenched her jaw to hide a yawn. That wouldn’t help anything. “It’s fine, Ced. I want to do it. I want to help.”

“It’s practically verging on cheating at this point.”

“What? You think the other Champions aren’t getting any help?” said Maddie with a snort. “Viktor’s got Karkaroff all over him, Harry has Ron and Hermione, and I know for a fact Fleur’s been getting special training from Madame Maxine. You’ve just got me. If anything, you're at a disadvantage."  


“You’re more than enough,” Cedric said as he slipped his cold hand in hers.

They sat there for a moment like that, but she could still tell he was upset. So, staring at pink clouds and silver lake, she said, “Ced, I’m just relieved you've gotten through it relatively unscathed so far. That’s all I care about. So if you want to pay me back, just--” 

Why was she suddenly so emotional? She blamed the light of the rising sun for the tears springing to her eyes. She couldn’t look at him or else they’d fall.

“Just stay alive. Please. Not just for me. Not just for everyone else. For you.” 

Cedric squeezed her hand hard as he promised, “I will. I swear. I’ve got a lot to live for, after all.” 

They continued to watch the sun get higher and higher in the sky as the castle began to wake up. Soon, they’d have to leave. Have to change and go to breakfast and classes and rejoin the world that existed outside of just the two of them. 

Before they could, though, he asked, “Mads, will you be honest if I ask you a question?”

“Aren’t I always?”

He laughed then got serious again. “Do you think I could win?” he asked softly.

She thought, and then smiled. “I know you can.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for your morning. I finished my novel! Eek! Now I can focus on this and the scripts I've been asked to write for friends. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this, thank you so much for reading, and do please leave a comment if you feel so inclined. Remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Maddie has a nightmare, and she and Cedric take a test.


	41. Splinched

**Chapter 41: Splinched:** _ Early May 29, 1995. The Gryffindor Girls’ Dorm. _

_ Maddie was in the maze. _

_ But why? Why was she there? This was Cedric’s trial, not hers. And yet, she’d been there for him every step of the way, training, researching, watching, supporting, loving. This was the one place she could not follow him. The one place she could not help him. Could not save him. _

_ But could she? _

_ She was running, and she thought she was running to find him. Every so often, she thought she could hear his voice, catch a glimpse of his hair, his eyes, a spark of magic from some spell. Before her were the sounds of beasts howling, shouted hexes. Cedric was competing and she was chasing after him. _

_ The maze spiraled out before her, and it all went wrong. All of a sudden, there was a flash of green light and Cedric was crying, screaming--- _

_ ‘MADDIE! MADDIE HELP!” _

_ She ran faster. _

_ “MADDIE, PLEASE HELP ME!” _

_ She was running faster than she ever had before, so fast she could hardly breathe. But it didn’t matter because the world around her was  _ slowing down _ and-- _

_ “OH, GOD! OH, MERLIN! NO! NO!” _

_ She saw him. Finally, she saw him and was almost close enough, close enough to grab his hand and save him, and--- _

_ A flash of green. _

_ She was too late. _

* * *

Maddie shot up out of bed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her heart was pounding, and she had gotten all twisted up in her sheets. She wrestled herself free of her blankets and ripped open the curtains around her bed. The dorm was just beginning to fill with grey, early-dawn light.

She raked her hands through her hair and forced herself to breathe deeply. Cedric was safe and perfectly alive in his dorm. The Third Task wasn’t for another month yet, and there was no way the adults would let anything seriously bad happen to Cedric. He was safe. He was safe. He was safe.

She was far too gross and sticky to function, so she collected her shower caddy and slipped down to the Prefects’ Washroom for a soak. Even though it was a girls’ day, she’d hoped Cedric would be there. She was disappointed. 

She didn’t see Cedric until after breakfast, when the two of them waited to take their Apparition test together. He held her hand as they watched the examiners clear the Great Hall. The thrum of his pulse against hers was a comfort.

“Are you alright?” he whispered. “You seem a little off today.”

Maddie flashed a grin at him. “I’m fine. Just a little nervous. You know I’m not the best at this.”

And she wasn’t. Apparition was the one type of magic she just  _ couldn’t  _ get. It was a lot like flying, she supposed, in that the idea of launching herself into nothingness and relying on her own magic to survive terrified her. Driving or taking a train just seemed much more sensible to her.

It didn’t help that she was also just absolutely terrified of the idea of splinching. Leaving a hunk of her flesh behind seemed a terrible price to pay for travel. She thought it would hurt, too.

And it did.

As she made her third turn and felt herself sucked into the void, her heel tore. She felt hot blood fill her shoe even as the sharp pain ripped through her foot. She cursed softly under her breath as she re-emerged on the other side of the room.

The examiner didn’t notice. He smiled, congratulated her, and checked her out, all while she desperately tried not to put any weight on her left foot. Somehow, no one noticed and she passed her test.

Maddie went straight to Madame Pomfrey, who laughed when she begged her not to tell anyone but healed her foot nonetheless. It hurt when the flesh grew back. The splinching itself had hurt worse.

Cedric came running as soon as he was through with his test, and sat with Maddie as the flesh grew back. He joked with her and held her hand, and his pulse still thrummed against hers. Sitting together, watching the afternoon sun pass across the windows of the Hospital Wing, her nightmare seemed ages and ages away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with lots of not-so-subtle foreshadowing! Hope you enjoyed, happy holidays, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: The Diggorys come for tea.


	42. The Diggorys

**Chapter 42: The Diggorys:** _ The Day of the Third Task. June 24, 1995. The Greenhouse. _

Exams week was a nightmare. Maddie had never been more unfocused in her entire life! She wouldn’t be surprised if she failed everything; she couldn’t bring herself to care at the current moment.

Finally, the day of the Third Task came. Cedric was exempted from exams because of course, and she found herself very jealous of him. The Champions’ families were visiting for the day, and she was supposed to meet with him and his parents before the Task. She was more nervous than she should have been.

Their first meeting had been alright, she supposed. Mostly it had just been Mr. Diggory gushing over how wonderful Cedric was. Which was true, but it hadn’t left much room for Maddie to really get to know the Diggorys. She also hadn’t seen them since she and Cedric had begun dating.

Would the Diggorys approve of their relationship? She and Cedric hadn’t talked about that at all. Mr. Diggory always wanted the best for his son, the absolute best. Maddie wasn’t sure he’d think she was good enough. She was just a silly little muggleborn with good grades and a pert attitude. What could she possibly offer Cedric in Mr. Diggory’s eyes?

Her last exam was Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Moody had them duel each other. Maddie’s opponent was Trevor Birch from Ravenclaw, and despite his very good jelly legs jinx, she managed to dispatch him quickly enough. She stopped by the dorm to change out of her uniform and then slipped out of the castle. She was to meet the Diggorys in Greenhouse One.

There seemed to be some tension between Cedric and Mr. Diggory upon her arrival, but Maddie received a surprisingly warm welcome from Mrs. Diggory. She swept her into a spine-cracking hug the moment she walked through the door and insisted they sit next to each other. She asked question after question about Maddie’s life and exclaimed over every answer.

Mrs. Diggory was kind and excitable and loving. She told stories of Cedric’s childhood and constantly had a hand either on Maddie’s shoulder, or palm, or tucking her hair behind her ear. She kept conversation light and happy, and made Maddie feel incredibly welcome.

This was confusing. Mrs. Diggory hadn’t been able to get a word in the last time they’d talked (no one but Mr. Diggory had). Why was she so welcoming now? Maddie wasn't one to question a good thing, but it was still odd.

They finished their tea just as the sun was beginning to dip into golden hour. Together, the four of them set off back across the grounds to the Castle. Cedric and Mr. Diggory were a little ways ahead (Mr. Diggory giving Cedric tons of pointers for the maze). Maddie was a little nervous as Mrs. Diggory began to speak.

“I must say, dear,” she said. “I can’t tell you how ecstatic I am that you and Cedric are together.”

Skeptical and shocked, Maddie blurted, “You  _ are _ ?”

Mrs. Diggory seemed very confused by Maddie’s confusion. She slipped her arm in hers as they walked and said, “Of course I am. You’re good for him. You make him smile, make him less tense. Besides, he’s never talked about anyone the way he talks about you.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here goes Maddie in with the Diggorys. If you get the mom on your side, you've got your guy (or gal, or they)! (Or at least that's what I've always noticed.) Some last minute fluff before we get into the Third Task. If you hear evil laughter, it's not me. Except it definitely is. Merry Christmas if you celebrate, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Maddie has one last thing to tell Cedric before the Third Task.


	43. Goodbye and Good Luck

**Chapter 43: Goodbye and Good Luck:** _ The Night of the Third Task. June 24, 1995. The Locker Room. _

“So you’ve got  _ Stupefy  _ down pat?”

“Yes.”

“And  _ Protego _ ?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“You only think?”   
  


“No, I know.”

“Ok. Alright. Alright, that's g ood.”

“Mads.” Cedric put his hands over hers where they fiddled with his robes, and she stopped. “I’ll be fine.”

She forced herself to take a deep breath and smile up at him. “I know,” she said, smoothing his hair away from his face. “I know you will. But I worry. I can’t help it.”

He leaned down and kissed her softly, both of them too aware of the other Champions in the locker room. But the kiss was soft and it was sweet and it made her feel better. It made her believe in Cedric, believe that he would return to her to give her another kiss, and an infinite amount after that. It was enough to make her believe that everything would be alright.

“Oi,” Harry hissed from a few benches down. “Bagman’s coming in. You might want to get out of here, Maddie.”

She grinned and replied, “Right. Thanks.” Then to Cedric, she said, harshness in her voice, “You go out and  _ win,  _ Cedric. I know you can. But more important, if it comes down to you winning or staying safe-- Damn it all and  _ stay safe _ .”

“Mads--” he began, but it was her turn to kiss him. 

And this one wasn’t soft or hesitant or hopeful, it was  _ fierce  _ and  _ hard  _ and  _ strong,  _ just like her love for him. So she said, “I love you,” and before he could respond, added, “You can tell me you love me, too, when you get back.”

Cedric thought, and then smiled. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll tell you once I’ve won.”

Maddie gave him one last kiss before she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heartbreak for your Christmas evening. I figured I'd give you guys another chapter as a gift. I hope you're all doing alright, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: The Third Task.


	44. To the Victors

**Chapter 44: To the Victors:** _ The Night of the Third Task, June 24, 1995. The Arena. _

Visibility of the Third Task was mediocre at best. From her seat on the stands with her friends, the Weasleys, and the Diggorys, Maddie was able to see only some things. They all watched as Harry defeated a boggart and Cedric dueled a Chimaera. They saw when Fleur was rescued, but not what had made her scream. They didn’t know what made Cedric scream, either.

Maddie cried when she heard his shouts of pain. It was the worst sound in the world, and she and Mrs. Diggory wrapped themselves around each other until it stopped. No red sparks went up, so they had to assume that whatever it was, Cedric had decided to keep going.

Maddie just prayed it wasn’t at the expense of his safety.

Viktor was rescued shortly after, and all of Hogwarts erupted. It would be a Hogwarts Champion who won, now. Mr. Diggory and the twins could hardly be contained. They alternated between leading chants of Harry or Cedric’s name, or the Hogwarts school song.

Finally, in the middle of the maze, they saw Harry battle the Acromantula. They all watched as Cedric came racing around the corner, and together, the two Hogwarts Champions defeated the spider. And they all heard the crunch of Harry’s leg breaking.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked and hid her face in her hands. “Oh, the poor dear!” she cried as Ginny rubbed her back soothingly.

But then, something miraculous happened: Cedric hesitated. Even from so far away, Maddie could see the longing on his face as he stared at the Cup. She knew how bad he wanted it. Knew how badly he wanted to make all of them proud. But more than that, Cedric was  _ good.  _ And so she was not surprised to see him turn and pull Harry to his feet.

“What’s he doing?” Mr. Diggory demanded, incredulous.

Maddie just smiled and said, with all the confidence she felt for Cedric in her voice, “The right thing.”

But then, something strange happened. Cedric and Harry touched the Cup together and disappeared in a flash of blue light. The Hogwarts section began to cheer, sure their Champions would Portkey out of the maze. But a long hour passed with no sign from them.

“They’re probably having a duel or something,” Bill suggested, but Maddie wasn’t so sure.

The professors seemed confused, for one, as well as the judges. She’d never seen Dumbledore frown before. And if it was really a duel between the remaining two Champions, wouldn’t they want the audience to see it? Wouldn’t they want it to be a big, public event?

Then, finally, Harry and Cedric came back. And she understood.

Someone was screaming. Lots of people were screaming. She thought one of them was her and---  _ Why wasn’t Cedric moving? _

“No,” she heard herself say. “No! No! No!”

Down on the grass, clutching Cedric’s body to himself, Harry was shrieking, “He’s back! Voldemort’s  _ back!” _

And the Diggorys were both yelling, both sprinting down to the field--

“That’s my  _ son! _ ” Mr. Diggory was sobbing. “That’s my  _ boy!” _

Maddie lunged out of her seat but someone was wrapping their arms around her-- “Let me go, Fred!” she cried, feeling sick, feeling hot tears flooding down her cheeks. “Fred let me  _ go, dammit!” _

His arms grew tighter still around her. “You shouldn’t see, Mads. You shouldn’t see this--”

“Let me  _ GO!” _

She dropped her weight at the same time as she knocked her head back, crashing it into his nose. Fred yelped as he let her go, but Maddie couldn’t feel bad for him. She was already on her feet and fighting through the crowd, yelling Cedric’s name. 

This was a joke, surely. He would sit up when he heard her calling out for him. He wouldn’t do this to her. Wouldn’t do this to anyone. He was  _ Cedric.  _ Good, kind, wonderful,  _ alive  _ Cedric.  _ Her Cedric. _

Someone tried to stop her but she heard McGonagall say, “Let her pass,” and Maddie was running, running, running across the grass to the Diggorys as they sobbed and  _ Cedric _ \---

She threw herself to the ground beside him and took his hand. “Cedric,” she cried, “Oh, Cedric. Come on. Come on! Look at me, Ced!” She squeezed his hand between her own, trying desperately to get some warmth into it. “Ced, you can’t do this. You have to come back because you  _ promised. You promised!  _ You have to tell me you love me, and we have to graduate. And we have to be Curse-Breakers together and-- You have to come back, Ced. You  _ have to!” _

He didn’t respond. He was dead. He was gone and Voldemort was back and there was no goodness left in the world.

But then.

Maddie felt it.

Against her wrist, soft, but undeniably thrumming, was Cedric's pulse.

  
**_END BOOK TWO_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S ALIVE!!!!   
> Of course I wasn't going to kill him off! There's a whole two or three books left! On that note, I will be taking a short hiatus here to work on a screenplay for a friend. I hope to be back sooner rather than later, but in case I'm not, the happiest of New Years to all! Thank you again, so much, for your support of this story. It means the world. Remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Maddie makes a choice.


	45. The Spoils

**_BOOK THREE: THE ORDER_ **

_ “When he shall die, _

_ Take him and cut him out in little stars, _

_ And he will make the face of heaven so fine _

_ That all the world will be in love with night _

_ And pay no worship to the garish sun.” _

_ ~William Shakespeare _

**Chapter 45: The Spoils:** _ The Night of the Third Task. June 24, 1995. The Arena. _

Things moved very quickly once they realized Cedric was somehow, miraculously, alive. There was a lot more screaming, of course. And Madame Pomfrey was shooing Maddie and the Diggorys away so she could work on him... She was muttering, waving her wand… Dumbledore joined in after a while… More wand-waving. More golden light, and….

Dumbledore floated Cedric into the air and began to walk toward the castle.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Diggory demanded. “Where are you taking him?”

“The Hospital Wing. We need the potions there,” said Madame Pomfrey.

This broke Maddie out of the haze she’d been in. She was following Dumbledore’s long strides without realizing it. She demanded, “Does that mean there’s hope for him?”

There was too long of a pause. Finally, Dumbledore responded, “My dear, there is always hope.”

Hours stretched on too long after that. Maddie, the Diggorys, the Weasleys and Hermione, all sat, listless, tense in the Hospital Wing. Maddie was offered tea multiple times, but kept refusing. She hadn’t waited like this since the night her dad died, hadn’t experienced this sickening not-knowing since then.

Finally, Madame Pomfrey came out from behind the curtain. Everyone jumped to their feet, but she raised a hand before they could bombard her with questions. “He’ll live,” she said.

The air left Maddie’s body and she collapsed back into her chair. She put her head in her hands and bawled like a baby. He would live.  _ Cedric would live. _

He’d survived the Killing Curse. They didn’t know how, but Madame Pomfrey gathered it must’ve rebounded off of something before hitting him and exited his body without stopping his heart. He had a long, lightning scar on the left side of his ribcage, where it had come out of him.

He had lived. He had lived. He had lived. He had lived. Cedric was alive and Cedric was a miracle and-- Oh. Harry was here.

A lot of things were explained: Moody had really been a disguised Death Eater named Barty Crouch Jr. Cedric had been hit by a Killing Curse that rebounded off of a gravestone. And Voldemort was back.

_ Voldemort was back. _

It was an awful lot to process. Voldemort, a wizard so terrifying hardly anyone dared to speak his name. A wizard who hated Maddie and everyone like her, who would go so far as to wage war to wipe her off the face of the planet. He had tried to kill Cedric, and yet, Cedric was still alive.

It was nearing two in the morning when Madame Pomfrey shook Maddie to awareness. She handed her a steaming mug of something and said, “Drink.” As Maddie obeyed, Madame Pomfrey continued, “I know you don’t want to leave Cedric, but you need sleep. Or at least to bathe. Your health is important, too.”

Maddie argued for all she was worth, but the combined efforts of Madame Pomfrey and the Weasleys had her agreeing to shower and change, at the very least. Even moving as quickly as possible, she was still too slow for her own liking. She hadn’t realized how dirty she was until she was clean. Hadn’t realized how cold she was until she had pulled on a fresh, warm sweater.

The other girls were awake and waiting for her when she slipped in and out of the dorm room. She shook off all of their questions and left post haste. All she told them was that Cedric was alive, and as far as she could tell, so was You-Know-Who.

The Hospital Wing was much louder when Maddie came back. Minister Fudge was there, yelling at Dumbledore, saying, “I won’t have it, Albus! I won’t!”

While everyone else seemed enraged by whatever Fudge had said, Dumbledore was very calm. He said, “You have a choice to make, Cornelius, between what is right and what is easy. Don’t make the wrong choice. For all our sakes.”

There was a long period of quiet. Maddie was able to slip in and take her spot by Cedric’s bedside without anyone noticing. Finally, Fudge spoke.

“I won’t have a panic, Albus,” said Fudge. He was sweating profusely. It was quite unattractive. “The Dark Lord isn’t back. He can’t be.”

Cedric’s voice said, “But he is.”

There were a lot of gasps and exclamations. Maddie grabbed Cedric’s hand and squeezed it hard, then steadied him as he tried to sit up. He was pale and shaking and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but his voice came out stronger than she’d ever heard it; “Voldemort’s back. He tried to kill me tonight. Nearly did. He’s back and he’s going to war, and you’re an idiot to think otherwise.”

Fudge’s mouth gaped open and closed like a fish’s. He stared at Cedric, visibly fuming, thought about saying something, then closed his mouth and jammed his bowler hat back on his head. He turned to the door, said, “Good evening,” and strode out of the Hospital Wing.

A lot of things happened very quickly after that. Bill and McGonagall were sent to collect members of the Order of the Phoenix. This, Dumbledore explained to the students in the Hospital Wing, was the group he had formed, dedicated to fighting You-Know-Who (even if the Ministry wouldn’t). 

Then the dog that had been so viciously guarding Harry turned into Sirius Black, and a lot of people screamed. Maddie leaped to her feet and whipped her wand out. Like hell she was going to let a Death Eater hurt her loved ones again tonight. But Dumbledore and Harry very quickly reassured everyone that Sirius wasn’t the murderer he’d been convicted to be.

After he had explained this, Dumbledore turned to the Diggorys. “I must ask you now,” he said solemnly, “to do something very dangerous. Marian. Amos. I know you chose not to join when I asked you so many years ago. But now--”

“Now our son is in danger,” said Mrs. Diggory. Maddie hadn’t thought the sweet woman could ever look so fierce. Mr. Diggory was nodding along. “Voldemort nearly killed our child. We’ll stand with you, Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore smiled. He seemed relieved. “Thank you, Marian. Amos, can I count on you to find us support within the Ministry?”

“Of course,” said Mr. Diggory.

Cedric had finally managed to sit up in his hospital bed. Maddie flitted her hand anxiously over his shoulder but he waved her away before saying, “I’m joining, too.”

“What?” Mr. Diggory cried. “No--!”   
  


“Dad.” Cedric was glaring at his father, eyes intense and strong and undeniably committed. “I’m of-age. You can’t stop me. I’m the one who almost died tonight. I have a right to join up, too.”

This caused an intense argument between the Diggorys, which was quickly silenced when Dumbledore raised a hand and said, “I accept.”

Mr. and Mrs. Diggory let out cries of outrage while Cedric very firmly held his ground. Dumbledore began to stride out of the Hospital Wing during this confrontation. And despite herself, Maddie found her feet following him.

“Professor?” she called softly, knowing she wasn’t the right person to be loud at the moment. “Professor, I need to talk to you.”

He turned and smiled softly at her. She could tell he was tired, knew he probably had a lot to do, but he stopped anyway and said, “Of course, Madeline. What can I do for you?”

“I want to join, too.”

Dumbledore’s silver brows raised as he stared at her. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Maddie thought about the sight of Cedric’s lifeless body. She thought of Harry’s and the Diggorys’ and her own screams. She thought about her friends and her family and how everything she’d ever loved was now in mortal peril because of You-Know-Who. 

And she said, “I’m sure.”

Dumbledore smiled. “Then welcome to the Order,” he said. “We’re glad to have you.”

He strode out of the Hospital Wing and Maddie returned to Cedric’s bedside. Her exhaustion hit her the moment she sat down. Cedric seemed to be barely clinging to consciousness, but he reached for her hand and squeezed it weakly when she gave it to him.

“We can talk later,” she told him, eyes heavy. “But for now...”

He finished, “Sleep.”

She rested her head against his chest, treasuring each beat of his heart against her cheek. As she began to drift off, she felt him press a kiss against her hair. He whispered, “I love you, Mads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Maddie and Cedric have joined the Order, and a lot of people are very unhappy about it. This is where the story takes a much darker turn. Be prepared for more action and less fluff as we continue into the fifth book and on. Maddie and Cedric are both adults, now, and their actions are going to start reflecting that.  
> A note: In previous chapters, Maddie's father has been referenced as alive. This was a mistake, as he is definitely dead. I realize I've never mentioned this before, which is probably bad on my part, but Maddie's father passed away when she was ten. This will be mentioned more often in the future, as Maddie continues to witness more death.
> 
> Next time: Cedric recovers and Fleur and Viktor make a promise.


	46. Allies

**Chapter 46: Allies:** _ The End of Term Feast. July 1, 1995. The Great Hall. _

Madame Pomfrey wouldn’t let Cedric leave the Hospital Wing for the whole week. This meant Maddie hardly left, either. They kept themselves occupied with games of wizard chess, with reading and talking (and snogging when no one could see them). Harry was there for the first few days, and his presence, along with visits from all of their friends, lead to a lively but restful time.

But still, they knew what was happening in the world outside. 

The Diggorys had finally accepted that Cedric was joining the Order, and Maddie was set to join as well on her seventeenth birthday. Neither she nor Cedric knew what this would entail yet. But they did know that it would be dangerous.

They tried not to talk about it.

Instead, they talked about anything and everything else. They talked to their friends. They talked to the professors. Or they just didn’t talk at all.

One of the things Cedric and Harry talked about was what to do with their winnings. They each received a half-portion of the prize, but the funny thing was, neither of them needed it. They both had old-pureblood-money. So they decided to invest it.

“For your joke shop,” Harry said as he placed the velvet bag of gold in Fred’s hands.

Cedric added, with a smirk, “We all could use a good laugh these days.”

Maddie thought he’d finally earned the twins’ respect.

Finally, the last day of the term arrived. Despite her best protests, Cedric insisted she attend the feast, and so she found herself at the Gryffindor Table, subject to many looks and whispers. She ignored all of them.

Cedric had earned Hufflepuff the House Cup that year, and Dumbledore gave his speech, but with a lot more warnings than usual. He flat out told the student body that Voldemort had returned and that a war was approaching. Maddie had a bad feeling the Ministry wouldn’t take too kindly to all of this.

Finally, the Feast was over and she could return to Cedric’s side. As she attempted to slip out the door, a soft, French-accented voice called, “Madeline! Wait!”

Fleur and Viktor were striding up to her, both in their respective school’s dress uniform. When they reached her, Fleur said, “You are going back to the infirmary, yes?”

At Maddie’s nod, Viktor put in, “Ve vill come with jou. I vould like to speak with Ced-ric.”

Maddie agreed and the three of them made their way to the Hospital Wing. Viktor stopped them outside the door, though. For the first time, Maddie thought he looked nervous. “I must ask,” he said softly, “if I could speak vith Ced-ric alone. I must… I must apol-ogize.”

“Of course,” Maddie replied, equally as soft. 

Cedric had told her what Viktor had done to him while under the Imperius. She found herself grateful she’d been under it before. Now she knew how to throw it off. Now she knew how to keep herself from doing something horrible to someone she loved.

Once Viktor had entered the Hospital Wing, Fleur edged closer to Maddie. After a moment of hesitation, she threw her arms around her and squeezed tight. Maddie returned the embrace heartily. For some reason, she felt tears prick at her eyes. She shoved them back down.

“I am so sorry,” said Fleur after a while. “I am so sorry for what you and Cedric have gone through.”   
  


Maddie just repeated, “It’s alright. It’s alright, really.”

Fleur was shaking her head. “It is not. You are brave. You are strong, Madeline.” 

“I’m not,” said Maddie. “I’m not. I didn’t do anything. I just cried and screamed--”   
  


“You  _ survived, _ ” Fleur insisted firmly. “Do not discount yourself. And Madame Maxine has informed me zhat you joined ze Order.”

At that, Maddie pulled back from the hug and raised her brows at Fleur. “You know about the Order?”

Fleur snorted. “But of course. My parents were a part of it. I have joined, too.”

“Mads?” Cedric called from the Hospital Wing. “Fleur? You two can come in now.”

They did. Maddie couldn’t guess what had happened between the two, but Cedric had his hand on Viktor’s shoulder, and Viktor looked… like he’d been crying? Maddie would have to ask about it later.

“So,” said Cedric, “you two are going home.”

“Da,” said Viktor, but Fleur put in, “Only shortly. I intend to return to Britain to begin my career here.”

Maddie took her hand and squeezed it. “You’ve got friends here when you do.”

“And in Bulgaria,” said Viktor, his voice hoarse. “My grandparents have told me of ze time of Grindewald. I vill stand vith jou against zhis Voldemort.”

Despite her awkwardness, despite her cluelessness at what the future held, Maddie felt something in the core of her being harden. She straightened and demanded, “Is that a promise, then? That the two of you will help us in the war?” 

Because there was a war coming. Another Blood War. And Maddie was determined to fight for all that she held dear.

Together, Fleur and Viktor said, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This isn't the last you'll be seeing of Fleur and Viktor: They'll make good on their promise later. But now we'll be transitioning into "The Order of the Phoenix" so get ready for some action and some angst. Also! We've officially hit 100 kudos on this story! WOW! I can't express how much that means to me. Thank you so, so much for your support!
> 
> Next time: Maddie and Cedric pay her family a visit.


	47. A Warning

**Chapter 47: A Warning:** _ July 3, 1995. Ventnor, Isle of Wight. The Goldfinch Lighthouse.  _

“Are you  _ joking? _ ”

It wasn’t the happy homecoming Maddie had been hoping for. And it certainly wasn’t how she wanted to introduce Cedric to her family. He’d come with her for the first half of the summer, and helped her explain You-Know-Who’s return to her mother and brothers.

Andrew was taking the news the worst. He was Maddie’s oldest brother, and a barrister, too, so thought he knew everything. He hadn’t taken well to her being a witch, either, and Maddie knew the unknown scared him.

“It’s like something out of a fantasy novel,” Andrew scoffed. He tugged at his hair. “Please, Mads. Tell me you’re joking.”

She wished it was a joke. She’d told them enough of the prejudice against muggleborns that they understood some of the dangers. They knew there’d been a war. They knew the Dark Lord who caused it was supposed to be dead. So for them to hear that he was  _ back… _

“You should leave,” Dougal said.

Maddie choked on the beer she was sipping. “What?”

“The Wizarding World,” said Dougal. “You should leave it.”

It was such an absurd idea that Maddie laughed out loud. And then, when she saw how serious Andrew and Dougal looked, she wanted to cry. “No,” she said. And then her voice got a little higher and a lot louder: “No! No, I won’t! I won’t leave!”

“No one’s asking you to,” her mother said soothingly, shooting a pointed look at Dougal and Andrew. “Don’t worry about that, honey. I’m sure we’ll all be fine. Thank you for telling us.”

Maddie nodded, but she was staring at her youngest brother, Gregory. He was only nine, and full of fire, and showing undeniable signs of magic. She thought of the muggles that had been tortured at the World Cup. She thought of all the times she’d been called a mudblood. She thought of how still and cold Cedric had looked on That Night just over a week ago.

  
And Maddie was afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! A short but important chapter. Maddie's been disconnected from her family since becoming a witch, but now they're asking her to do the impossible: Leave to protect them. Of course she won't, but you can imagine the guilt muggleborns must be feeling during this time.   
> My American followers: I sincerely hope you're all safe and well. This attack on our Capitol is horrific and disgusting, and I know we're all frightened right now. But let's all continue to be hopeful for the future of our democracy!  
> As always, thank you so much for your continued support, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Cedric helps Maddie protect her family.


	48. Wards

**Chapter 48: Wards:** _ August 1st, 1995. Ventnor, Isle of Wight. The Goldfinch Lighthouse. _

It was the night before she was leaving to join the Order, and Maddie couldn’t sleep. She’d spent much of the last month researching, practicing spells until her wrist hurt from waving her wand about. She was about as ready as she’d ever be. And she needed to do it before she left.

Mind made up, Maddie rolled out of her bed and tugged on a cardigan. She snatched up her wand and the book she’d been studying before she slipped down the stairs and out the door.

It was a bright, clear night. The sea was relatively calm. The water was filled with starlight. Perfect for protection-weaving.

Maddie raised her wand and began to chant as she walked up and down the beach, around the perimeter of the lighthouse. She chanted as she went, “ _ Tueri et defensare amet. _ ” A line of magic the same color as starlight was streaming from the tip of her wand. “ _ Magia est salvificem mea.” _

The stream of magic was thin as she pulled it around the lighthouse, and Maddie felt herself begin to lose hope. Would this really be enough? Was she really strong enough to protect her family?

“Hey.” Cedric had come to join her on the beach, his body outlined in moonlight. “Want some help?”

“Please,” Maddie gasped.

He grasped her hand and lent her his magic.

_ “Et coniungere ut meo corde coniungere, ut animam meam. Praesidio in sumptus vitae meae.” _

Together, they spun a web of strong, unbreakable protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another short chapter. I promise the next one is much longer. Hope everyone's doing okay! Remember to be kind to yourself and others. Stay sexy and don't get murdered!
> 
> Next time: Maddie comes of-age.


	49. The Unbreakable Vow

**Chapter 49: The Unbreakable Vow:** _ Maddie’s Seventeenth Birthday. August 2, 1995. The Diggory House. Devon. _

After her birthday luncheon, Maddie and Cedric said goodbye to her family. She was treated to hugs from all of her brothers, and an especially long one from her mother. Before she pulled away, Maddie’s mother whispered in her ear, “Do what you need to do, but  _ stay safe _ .”

Maddie’s eyes burned as Cedric apparated them away. She prayed their spells would be enough to protect her family. Prayed her magic wouldn’t get them all killed.

They landed just outside the gate of the Diggory House. Cedric carried their bags as they made their way through the protection wards, which whispered against Maddie’s skin as they passed. She shivered at the cool magic and forced a smile. Mrs. Diggory greeted them at the door with hugs and kisses, and a firm squeeze from Mr. Diggory, who had finally decided to like Maddie. (Though he was still surly that she and Cedric were to join the Order that night.)

Mrs. Diggory bustled Maddie up to a sunlit bedroom that overlooked Cedric’s tree. They chattered on cheerily as Maddie unpacked, and for a moment, she felt normal. For a moment, she could forget the sight of Cedric’s limp, pale body and the  _ screams _ \--

Cedric slipped through her door the moment his mother left. Before Maddie could say a word, he was kissing her fiercely. All of his kisses had been like that since That Night: Hungry and desperate. Maddie returned his harshness with equal ferocity. She never wanted to let him out of her sight again.

They were alone here as they had not been before, and Cedric’s strength pushed Maddie back, back. Back until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell… And he was on top of her and they were still kissing, tongues tangled, and  _ oh  _ it was hard to  _ breathe _ \--

“Wait,” Cedric gasped, pulling back. “Hold on. I have a birthday gift for you.”

Maddie had to blink hard to comprehend him. Her mind was fuzzy. She panted, “Was  _ that  _ not my gift?”

Cedric chuckled throatily and pulled away from her. She immediately missed his warmth on top of her as he sat up and said, “Be a good girl and wait, won’t you?”

The words “good girl” coming from his mouth made her want to tackle him back on to the bed. But she obeyed and sat, straightening her skirt out over her thighs and trying to ignore the way he watched the fabric settle against her skin. Oh, maybe she could get him to--

He cleared his throat. “Here,” he said, pulling something from his back pocket and handing it to her. “Happy birthday, my love.”

Maddie’s cheeks were still on fire but she looked down at what he had given her anyway. It was a silken, drawstring bag in midnight blue, cool to the touch. She pulled it open, and a golden locket fell into her palm. The pendant was square shaped, about the size of her thumb, and embossed on the front of it was the Diggory family crest: A stag silhouetted against a forest. She felt tears burn at her eyes again.

“I know it’s traditional to give a watch when you come of age,” Cedric was saying nervously, “but I’ve wanted to give this to you for so long… It’s been in the family forever, part of a matching set. I’ve got the ring that goes with it.” He showed her a near-identical ring to her locket, sitting on his index finger. “And it’s been spelled…” His face grew very red. “Well, it’s for couples, you see? It’s enchanted so… So it’ll burn if one of us is in trouble, and we’ll-- We’ll always be able to find each other. It'll lead us to the other.”

Now Maddie really was crying. Now, now when the war came, she’d know where he was. Know when he was safe and when he was not. If they were separated, they could find their way to each other again.

“This,” she began, “is much better than some watch.”

It was quite a while before they were able to go downstairs again.

* * *

At sunset, they apparated to the Order of the Phoenix’s Headquarters. The Diggorys had been to Number 12 Grimmauld Place many times that summer, but for Maddie and Cedric, the invisible townhouse was something of a shock. They kept their hands intertwined as they passed over the threshold, and into the rotted building.

It was a merry party who greeted them. The Weasleys had been living there for a month now, along with Hermione, and Maddie was bombarded with hugs and birthday greetings the moment they caught sight of her. A party was promised once the Order business was concluded for the evening.

Dumbledore and some other adults were there as well. Maddie recognized Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape, and even the real Mad Eye Moody. Sirius Black was there as well. It was hard not to be tense around him, when the world still believed him to be a prolific Death Eater. 

Hermione and the Weasley children were shooed away upstairs, but as they passed, Fred and George seized Maddie. Fred hissed, “Tell us  _ everything _ .” He and George waited for her to nod before they left.

“You cannot tell them anything,” said McGonagall, and Maddie nodded but knew she would anyway.

“Before we begin,” said Dumbledore, very gravely, “I will give you two one last chance to change your minds. It is no little thing we will be asking of you. There is a real and present danger. None of us will think any less of you if you decide to back out. My heart breaks at the thought of such promising young people risking their lives once again for the greater good.”

But Maddie and Cedric had already talked it over a million times, and so Maddie said, “We’ve decided, sir. We want to fight.”

She thought she saw the Diggorys, Weasleys, and McGonagall deflate at her proclamation. Dumbledore, though, only nodded and said, “Very well.” And then he explained what her and Cedric were to be doing for the Order.

Mostly, they would just be going to school. Hogwarts, Dumbledore explained, had been the biggest recruiting ground for both sides during the last war. Cedric and Maddie were to be the Order’s eyes and ears among the student population. They were to keep a watch for public opinion, for odd happenings, for any sign of danger, but most especially, for Death Eater recruitment.

“You will be largely undercover,” Dumbledore warned them. “It is essential that you do not reveal yourselves as members of the Order to anyone. Should something happen to me or your professors, you two will be our last line of defense to protect the student body.”

“Right,” said Maddie, but inside she was screaming  _ That’s it? _ They’d certainly made a huge deal of her doing practically nothing!

Snape said, “You are also to keep a guard over Potter. The boy gets himself into an absurd amount of trouble, and his safety is of the utmost importance to the Order. Consider yourself his bodyguards.” 

But this was when McGonagall added, “Because you are so young, there are some secrets we will keep from you.”

“Now hold on--!” said Maddie, but was silenced by a look from McGonagall.

“Don’t start with me, Madeline,” she said. “We wouldn’t allow students in at all if the situation weren’t so dire. This is for your own protection. You will learn more as you grow older, but for now, I don’t want to hear a word of complaint. Consider yourselves lucky. Am I clear?”

Maddie tried not to sound too surly as she replied, “Yes, Professor.”

And then they made their oaths.

Dumbledore grasped Cedric with one hand and Maddie with the other. His hand felt surprisingly fragile in hers. It was easy to forget how old he was. McGonagall and Lupin served as witnesses, their wands held steady over the grasped hands.

“Do you vow,” said Dumbledore, “to protect the secrets of the Order with your lives?"

“Yes,” said Maddie and Cedric. A thin stream of fire issued forth from the wands and wound around their arms.

“Do you vow,” Dumbledore continued, “to fight for goodness, justice, and equality until your last breaths?"

“Yes.”

“Do you vow to never betray the members of the Order, even under immense physical torment? Even under fear for your lives? For your loved ones'?"

“Yes.”

“And do you vow to stand against Voldemort and his Death Eaters until the very end?"

“Yes.”

By this point, the web of fire was so great and so strong Maddie felt that she would faint, but finally, Dumbledore said, “Then with great pleasure and sorrow, I welcome you both to the Order of the Phoenix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hot chapter! Both literally and figuratively. (I'm the worst.) With adulthood comes some more extremity, both physically and socially. Expect Maddie and Cedric to find themselves in much more adult situations this book. Life gets much more complicated when you're all grown up, in good ways and in bad.  
> As always, remember to be kind to yourself and others! See you soon!
> 
> Next time: Maddie and Cedric go on their first mission for the Order.


	50. Initiation

**Chapter 50: Initiation:** _ August 6, 1995. Number 12 Grimmauld Place. _

Maddie wasn’t particularly thrilled by their first mission. It wasn’t the picking-up-Harry part she wasn’t happy about, but rather, the extended-amount-of-time-on-a-broomstick part. She didn’t even know why she was picked! Plenty of other people had volunteered for the mission, but  _ no _ , Dumbledore wanted someone with “knowledge of the muggle world”. And apparently she was the only muggleborn in the Order. What utter bullocks.

At least Cedric was coming. He’d managed to get the job over Dedalus Diggle, insisting that his flying skills would come in handy. Maddie would be flying on his broom, so at least they’d be together.

If it were any other mission, Maddie would be over the moon excited. The twins were already jealous enough, both of them complaining as she laced up her sneakers. 

“We’re older than you,” Fred pointed out. “The only reason Dumbledore said no is because our parents would throw a fit.”

“He can’t afford to lose the Weasley numbers,” George added with an eye roll.

Fred was grinning as he said, “I bet he’ll let us join after graduation. Once we get the shop up and running, we can be his eyes and ears in Diagon Alley.”

They’d been sneaking out to Diagon Alley at least once a week all summer, scouting for good real estate. Maddie knew they had at least two places in mind. They were trying to find a building with room for apartments up top. 

Mad Eye Moody stomped into the dusty lounge, and all three of them jerked to attention. The real Moody was much more terrifying than Crouch had managed while teaching them. He sniffed at the twins before telling Maddie, “You’ll want to bring a jacket, girly. ‘S cold up in the skies.”

“Right,” said Maddie, and shivered as Moody stomped off.

Fred said, “Spending time with him? That, I’m not jealous of.” 

Maddie couldn’t blame him. She did pull on a jacket before joining the rest of the Advance Guard in the courtyard. It was a simple enough mission, the details of which had been gone over again and again, but Moody still took the time to brief them. Maddie fidgeted nervously; she knew it was probably the safest mission they could be sent on, but her nightmares of Cedric’s dead body were hard to forget. 

It really was cold up in the sky. Maddie was glad for her jacket and for Cedric’s warmth against her, but she still shivered every time they passed through a wet cloud. Her stomach lurched sickeningly as they zoomed over the lights and sounds of London. They flew lower over the cities, where there would be enough smog and light pollution to hide them from muggle eyes. Maddie had warned them against doing the same in the countryside.

“Wotcher!” called Tonks from the front of the pack. “We’re coming up on Harry’s place.”

Maddie’s stomach dropped as she stared down at Harry’s suburb: Perfectly normal houses on perfectly normal streets. Incredibly boring. It was hard to believe he had been attacked by dementors there just a few days ago.

She called, “Now would be a good time to use the diversion charms.” 

Lupin and Kingsley did so, and they made a smooth landing in Harry’s backyard. Maddie did a cursory sweep of the other lawns, and was relatively sure they hadn’t been spotted. When she looked back, Moody had already gotten the back door open and was impatiently waiting for her to come into the house.

“Constant vigilance, Goldfinch,” he muttered at her as she passed him. She was very glad he wouldn’t be teaching her this year.

Harry’s house was very boring and very normal, and covered with pictures of a heavy-set boy who looked nothing like Harry. Maddie assumed he was the hateful cousin Fred and George had cursed. She wondered what he had looked like with a ten-foot-long tongue.

Cedric had his wand out and was peering warily around corners. He had been almost as paranoid as Moody since That Night. Maddie couldn’t blame him. She’d heard his cries at night, listened as he talked about his nightmares, held him when he was sick from them. She drew her wand, too.

“Harry?” she called softly up the stairs. “Harry? Are you here? It’s Maddie.”

There was a scuffle from the top of the staircase. First, Harry’s wand came around the corner, than the boy himself, thinner, taller, and paler than the last time Maddie had seen him. He scowled down at her and said, “Tell me something only the real Maddie Goldfinch would know.”

She raised a brow at him. He was being careful. Good. “I was the one who got the ‘Potter Stinks’ badges to stop. I also threw up into the fireplace at the New Year’s Eve party last year.”

Harry stuck his back wand in his pocket and grinned at her. “Good to see you, Mads.”

She smiled and moved to hug him, but was jerked back by a tug on her jacket. Cedric stepped in front of her, levelling his wand at Harry. He said, “Now you tell me something only Harry would know.”

“You asked me to bring your body back for Maddie and your parents. At the graveyard.”

Cedric lowered his wand and Maddie blinked back tears. She squeezed Cedric’s hand as Harry came down the stairs. There was a lot of hugging and pats on the back, introductions to Tonks and Kingsley, and grumbles from Moody. Finally, they had Harry all packed up and ready to go. 

The flight back was much longer and less sickening than the one there. Maddie and Cedric were assigned to fly side-by-side with Harry, while Moody led the pack and Kingsley guarded the rear. Tonks and Lupin looped and spun around and around the rest of them in a pattern that made Maddie’s head swirl.

They made it back to Headquarters before dawn, and Harry headed upstairs with Ron and Hermione. The twins were already asleep, and Maddie and Cedric waved off offers to spend the night at Grimmauld Place rather than apparate back to Devon. The last time they slept there, Kreacher had put a mouse in Maddie’s bed. She didn’t want a repeat of the incident.

As they said goodbye and made to leave, shouts came from upstairs. Maddie started, then listened hard. She began to laugh.

“What?” Cedric asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

“It doesn’t sound like Harry’s too happy with his friends right now.”

Cedric laughed along with her, and they stepped out onto the front stoop. He wrapped his hand around hers. “It would seem we survived our first mission.”

“Yes, it would seem we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler, but an entirely successful first mission for Maddie and Cedric! (Don't expect all missions to go as smoothly as this one.) Remember to be kind to yourself and others and leave a review if you feel so inclined. 
> 
> Next time: A letter comes from Hogwarts.


	51. Leaders

**Chapter 51: Leaders:** _August 31, 1995. Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

Apparating onto the doorstep was a lot harder when you were laden with packages. Maddie almost tripped when she landed, and just barely managed to hold on to her huge pile of books. They were her only purchases, besides refills for her Potions kit. Cedric had needed new school shirts and broom wax, so his hands were much more full. He managed not to trip, though.

“Don’t,” she told his grinning face, “laugh at me.”

He couldn’t hold back his chuckles, and she faked anger at him as they bustled into the house. They were greeted by the shrieks of Mrs. Black’s portrait. Sirius sprinted over and ripped the drape back over it. To Maddie and Cedric he said, “You two’ve got letters from Hogwarts in the kitchen. Molly and Marian are excited.”

Maddie was confused by what the letters might contain, but Cedric was grinning as if he already knew. He took her by the hand and pulled her into the kitchen where they were immediately overwhelmed.

Mrs. Weasley bounded up to them first and yanked Maddie into a bone-cracking hug. “Oh, my dear!” she exclaimed. “Oh! The letter looks exactly like Bill and Percy’s! Oh!”

Maddie wheezed for breath. “What?”

Mrs. Diggory had both of their letters, and handed them to Maddie and Cedric. “Open it and see.”

The letter was thick, and Maddie could feel something pointy and hard sliding around inside of the envelope. When she broke open the seal, a cold, red pin fell into her hand. Engraved on the front in gold letters was: Head Girl. Cedric had received a similar badge, but his was gold and black.

Maddie rapidly blinked away tears as she read the letter from Dumbledore accompanied with it. It congratulated her on her position and informed her of her duties. She could hardly believe it. How had  _ Maddie,  _ unremarkable, awkward Maddie Goldfinch, become Head Girl? She was ecstatic!

Mrs. Weasley was gushing, “I knew it, dear! You’re too smart and hardworking not to have gotten it. I knew you weren't so wonderful for nothing. And don’t you worry, I’ve already owled your mother. Oh! And Ron and Hermione are prefects! Oh, this calls for a celebration!” And off she bustled.

And indeed there was a small party of sorts that night. The other members of the Order gathered, and Mrs. Weasley and Diggory cooked up a veritable feast for them all. The twins decorated and set off their fireworks. (Even if they made fun of Maddie and their brother with every breath.)

Late that night, Maddie, Cedric, Bill, Sirius, Lupin, and the twins holed up in one of several dusty sitting rooms. Bill had brought a handle of some strong Egyptian liquor that burned like firewhiskey, and they passed the bottle around them. Sirius and Lupin were regaling them with tales of their Hogwarts misadventures, and all of the ways they had evaded detentions and expulsion.

Fred looped his arm over Maddie’s shoulder and said, “With you in charge, Mads, we’ll be able to pull off some of the best pranks of our life.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” said Cedric, his mouth hard. “Don’t forget that I’m in charge as well.”

“We all know she’s got you whipped, mate,” George scoffed.

Maddie laughed and took another gulp from the bottle before passing it to Lupin, who sniffed at it distastefully. “We’ve got each other whipped,” she corrected. “And while I’m sure you’ll end our last year of Hogwarts with a bang, I don’t think it would be very Head Girl of me to let you get off scot free.”

Sirius put in, “I wouldn’t be so sure of that. James and Lily got into their fair share of trouble when they had it.”

“As did I,” said Bill. “Can’t tell you the number of times I snuck to Hogsmeade my year. Definitely couldn’t tell you the amount of firewhiskey I snuck back.”

The twins chorused, “Wicked.”

Lupin had seemed thoughtful since Sirius mentioned the Potters. Now, he said, “I believe you’re the first muggle-born Head in a while, Maddie. The first since Lily, I think.”

And suddenly, things got a lot more serious for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah! Honestly, who else would it have been? And yes, I very much can believe that Maddie is the first muggle-born Head Girl since Lily Potter. Prejudices run deep, even for those who don't think they have them.   
> As always, remember to be kind to yourself and others, and leave a review if you please!
> 
> Next time: The gang heads back to Hogwarts, and Maddie begins to realize the trouble that comes with being a muggle-born Head Girl.


	52. The Mudblood Head Girl

**Chapter 52: The Mudblood Head Girl:** _ September 1, 1995. The Hogwarts Express. _

Most years, the first of September was a joyous occasion for Hogwarts students, young and old. Usually, the train was positively brimming with excitement. This year, though, as the Beach Boys would say, the vibes were off.

They received an awful lot of stares when they arrived at the station, more than Maddie thought that Harry usually received. They were, of course, surrounded by the Order of the Phoenix and accompanied by a large black dog (Sirius). But they certainly weren’t the strangest sight on the platform. Regardless, people were whispering and pointing, sneering and cruelly giggling. But a few just stared, silent and thoughtful and scared. Quite a few people came up and tried to shake Harry or Cedric’s hand.

Maddie would be lying if she pretended that she didn’t know why. She had kept her subscription to  _ The Daily Prophet,  _ if only so she and Hermione could keep abreast of the slander it printed. Every morning and evening, article after article defamed Harry and Cedric, claiming they were nothing more than fame-hungry boys, deluded into thinking that they were heroes. The Ministry insisted they were liars.

But.

As far as Maddie could tell, the Wizarding World was split right down the middle over who to believe. On one hand, the Ministry of Magic was their governing body, and supposedly trustworthy and credible. But on the other…

It was a highly publicized event. Two teenage boys disappeared from a high-profile competition only to return, hours later, beaten to hell and back. One of them had  _ survived the fucking Killing Curse  _ to come home. The other was an international hero. And with Albus Dumbledore backing their story, it was hard not to believe that Cedric and Harry were telling the truth. That Voldemort really was back.

They dropped off Harry, Ron and Hermione in their own compartment before setting off to find their friends. Cedric was waylaid by a compartment full of Hufflepuffs. 

“Hey,” Ben called from the doorway. “Ced, get in here. We’ve got to talk to you!” He noticed the Gryffindors also in the corridor and said, “Cheers, Mads! Weasleys.”

“Hello!” said Maddie. “Good to see you haven’t changed much over the summer, Ben.”

But Riley had appeared in the doorway behind Ben, and he looked far less happy to see Cedric. “Cedric,” said Riley.

Maddie squeezed Cedric’s hand. He was fuming, gearing up for the confrontation he could sense was about to happen. “Do you want me to come?” she asked him quietly.

He shook his head. “No, it’s alright, love. Go see your friends. I’ll meet back up with you for the Prefects meeting.”

Maddie and the twins began their search for their friends’ compartment. As they walked, Fred commented, “That looked like it was going to be a fun conversation.”

“I can imagine we’ll be having an awful lot of those in the future,” said George.

“Hey, Goldfinch!”

Maddie was turned and met with a face full of something sticky. It burned where it hit her eyes. She batted it away from her face and it landed on the floor with a splat. She looked down at the remains of a pumpkin pasty and felt her face burn.

A younger boy was glaring at her from down the corridor. She thought she recognized him as a Slytherin fourth year. He sneered, “We don’t want a mudblood Head Girl, bitch!”

Fred and George had already been livid, but at that, they leaped into action. They charged after him, past the other students who had watched all of it. But Maddie just stood there. Face sticky. Body numb.

The twins returned, faces red and enraged. George pulled her into a hug but Fred said, “We couldn’t catch up to him. Sorry, Mads.”

“I don’t want you beating up stupid kids on my account, anyways,” she replied with a shrug.

_ Mudblood Head Girl. Mudblood Head Girl. First one since Lily. _

They moved on. Maddie stopped in the bathroom briefly to wash her face before joining her friends in the compartment they’d picked. When she entered, people were screaming.

Angelina was yelling, “You’re a blind idiot. You’re an absolute bootlicker.”

“You watch your mouth!” Yenay shrieked. Her face was bright red. “Don’t you-- I have a  _ right  _ to believe what I want to believe!”

“You have a right to be a dumbass,” Alicia scoffed.

Yenay looked like she wanted to hit her. “Don’t you dare call me that.  _ You’re  _ the idiot if you believe that lunatic Potter and that brain-damaged Diggory--”

In a soft voice, Maddie said, “What did you just call Cedric?”

Everyone turned to her. The compartment was near to bursting with all of her friends, everyone frozen by the confrontation. Yenay’s anger twisted into something a little terrified. She said, “Maddie, I--”

“No,” said Maddie evenly. “Go on. My boyfriend is brain-damaged? Voldemort’s not back?”

Yenay drew herself up. Her pale skin was green. She just huffed at Angelina and Alicia, and strode out of the compartment. Maddie collapsed in the empty seat and threw her arm over her eyes.

“Well,” said Amaya. “This should be an interesting year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things aren't going to be easy this year, are they? This is just the beginning for our lovely couple, and much like Harry, they're going to lose a few friends along the way this year.  
> Some notes: I figured that if both Cedric and Harry had survived, the Wizarding World would be more likely to believe them. Two are better than one, after all, and part of the hatred toward Harry was because a lot of people believed that he was responsible for Cedric's death. With both of them saying the same thing, and with the medical evidence, it would be hard for a lot of people to believe Voldemort's not back.  
> I wrote this chapter the day after the Capital was stormed, and there's a lot of my own anger in it. It's insane to me what some people will believe, even when all of the evidence points to the contrary. People don't like to be challenged, and they certainly don't like to be wrong.  
> Now more than ever, please remember to be kind to yourselves and others
> 
> Next time: Maddie and Cedric take advantage of their new positions.


	53. Curfew

**Chapter 53: Curfew:** _ September 2, 1995. McGonagall’s Office. _

McGonagall’s office was one of Maddie’s favorite places in the castle. Bedecked with the green and blue McGonagall plaid and filled to bursting with books, it always felt distinctly cozy in that way only McGonagall could provide. There was usually a fire burning in the grate and a tin of biscuits on the desk. This morning, there was a generous tea service as well.

Maddie couldn’t stop fidgeting in her seat. Rightly so, she thought. She didn’t understand how Cedric could be so calm. It was their first meeting with Dumbledore and the Heads of House, as well as the dumpy pink thing the Ministry had sent to supervise all of them.

“Madeline, do stop looking so jumpy,” McGonagall chided her, even as she poured her a cup of tea and passed it over. “You take your tea with honey, yes?”

“Yes,” said Maddie, and took a long sip to calm her nerves. It worked like a charm.

“Now,” said McGonagall, “we’ve called you two here to discuss your new duties as Head Boy and Girl. Albus, I believe you had something you wished to say to them.”

Dumbledore nodded and finished up his biscuit. He licked his fingers clean before he began, “I wish to start by congratulating the two of you most heartily. Becoming Head Boy and Girl is no small feat. The decision, however, was unanimous in a way it has almost never been before.”

Maddie glanced at Snape, brooding in the corner, and sincerely doubted that.

“The two of you hold the highest marks in the school,” continued Dumbledore, “and have excelled in your positions as Prefects and leaders. We were particularly impressed, however, with your dedication and heroism during the troubling events of last term--”

Umbridge let out a high-pitched, very fake cough. When they all turned to her, she asked, very prettily, “And which events in particular are you referencing, Dumbledore?”

He fixed her with an unreadable stare, and Maddie tensed in her seat. Umbridge had made a very long speech the night before, loaded with all sorts of allusions to heightened Ministry presence at Hogwarts. Maddie had no doubts that she would be staunchly opposed to any talk of Voldemort or the War.

“You’re well aware of the events I’m referencing, Dolores.”

“Am I?” Umbridge replied with a sweet smile on her over-large mouth. She turned to Maddie and Cedric and surveyed them with thinly veiled disgust. “I must say, the Minister wasn’t particularly impressed by your choices this year, Dumbledore. Particularly that of a certain, well-known liar.”

Every particle of Maddie became very still before they revolted, about to launch her out of her seat and onto Umbridge. A warm hand wrapped around her forearm and jerked her to stillness. McGonagall’s jaw was clenched, but her hand remained wrapped around Maddie’s arm.

“Let’s not,” said McGonagall, “speak that way in front of my students.”

When Maddie finally tore her gaze away from Umbridge, she saw that every professor in the room was just as tense as she was. Dumbledore had fire in his twinkling blue eyes. Flitwick was about to fall off of his pile of cushions. Sprout seemed to be contemplating murder, the only time Maddie had ever seen her look anything but loving and kind. Even Snape was glaring at Umbridge with every ounce of darkness in his hateful being.

Umbridge only smiled. “Of course. Please excuse my carelessness.”

The rest of the meeting went without incident. The professors explained their duties and what behaviors would be expected of the two of them, as leaders of the student body. They also explained the rules Maddie and Cedric would now be exempt from: Practically all of them, but the curfew in particular.

They took advantage of their new immunity that night.

Armed with a bottle of giggle water, they snuck out of the castle and down to the lake. It didn’t take long before they were shedding their clothes and hopping in. It had been freezing last February, during the Second Task, but now, it was just pleasantly cool. Maddie tried not to think about any merpeople or Giant Squids staring at her bare bottom.

It wasn’t the first time she’d skinny dipped in the lake, but it was certainly the most memorable. Cedric naked was a sight fit for a painter or sculptor of old. His body was slim and lightly toned, muscles glinting just slightly in the moonlight. His skin was pale and luminescent, interrupted only by the lightning scar that branched its way across the left side of his ribcage.

Maddie tried not to stare at it. Sometimes she caught Cedric rubbing at it absentmindedly, as if it still hurt him sometimes. She knew he had nightmares, had often sat with him into the wee hours of the morning after a particularly bad one. Her heart ached for him.

He noticed her stare. “You can look,” he told her. “I don’t mind if it’s you.”

“Cedric,” she said, and then stopped. She wasn’t sure how to finish.

But he replied, “I know,” and then they were on each other.

She shivered against his skin. He was warm, as he always was, and she blushed as she felt her nipples peak against his chest. He smiled where his mouth met hers and tugged her closer.

Something hard and hot twitched against her stomach and Maddie pulled back.

“I’m,” she stammered, “I’m not ready for…”

“It’s okay,” Cedric assured her. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

She breathed, “Alright. Alright. The kissing is nice. Can we…?”

He sealed his lips over hers, but kept a centimeter of space between the two of them. She missed his warmth only briefly, but was soothed by the scrape of his tongue on hers. By the security of his hands threaded in her hair.

Tentatively, Maddie let her shaking hands wander, stroking down the length of his graceful neck to the hard planes of his shoulders. She lingered there, sweeping her hands back and forth, the water a thin veil between their skin. Cedric shuddered as she dragged her fingertips down his chest, just barely grazing his nipples. 

She pulled her mouth back and let her hands rest on his stomach. Softly, she asked, “Can I…?”

Cedric nodded.

Gently, shyly, Maddie traced a fingertip against the curve of his silver scar. The skin there was slightly raised. She followed the path of it where it arched over his ribs, curving its way to his heart. Cedric shivered and she flinched back.

“Did I hurt you?” she demanded. “I’m so sorry if I--”

He grabbed her hand and tugged it back to where it had been. “No. It felt… It felt wonderful.”

A sudden boldness graced Maddie’s mouth. She smiled and leaned forward, shivering when the water pooled up over her breasts. Then, tentatively, she traced her tongue over the scar.

Cedric let out a raspy groan, body arching against her tongue. He wound his hands in her wet hair and pulled her closer.

Maddie explored the length of his scar with her mouth. She traced each bolt of lightning across his skin, soothing the pinkness of it into a graceful silver. She lathed it, worshipped it, wishing every bit of love she had for him into his skin. Stupidly, she prayed it would be enough to chase his nightmares away, knowing that it wouldn’t be.

When he’d had enough, he hauled her back to him with a snarl and began to devour her mouth. He yanked her legs up around his waist and squeezed her butt until she yelped. She wouldn’t be surprised if there were handprints there the next morning. She thought he would enjoy that. 

She didn’t notice he’d brought them back to the shore until her back was meeting sand. He loomed over her, kissing her furiously, hungrily. Pulling back long enough to take a breath before diving back in. It was only when something howled in the Forbidden Forest that Cedric broke away.

Both of them gasped for air, and Maddie panted, “We should go. Before…”

Reluctantly, Cedric nodded, face red. “Right. Before.”

  
They dried themselves, dressed, and returned to the castle. But if Maddie thought of Cedric between her legs, her lips on his scar in the privacy of her bed that night? Well, it was no one’s business but her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was the spiciest scene I've ever written. I generally tend to try and skip over stuff like that, but I want to practice it a bit more. Ugh. If you know me in real life, no you don't.
> 
> As always, remember to be kind to yourself and others and leave a review if you'd like!
> 
> Next time: Maddie snaps.


	54. Umbrage with Umbridge

**Chapter 54: Umbrage with Umbridge:** _ September 3, 1995. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. _

“Wands away,” Umbridge simpered once they had all settled into the classroom. “You won’t be needing those in my class.”

Maddie arched a brow. She and Cedric exchanged glances as they slipped their wands into their pockets. Would Umbridge be teaching them only wandless magic this term? Maddie knew N.E.W.T. level Defense would be quite advanced, but not this advanced. Quite frankly, Maddie hadn’t thought Umbridge smart enough to teach them at this level. 

She very quickly realized that her first assumption had been correct.

“So no practicals?” Scott Acrum demanded. “None at all?”

Umbridge smiled pleasantly at him. “None.”

Scott looked like he was going to faint. The other Ravenclaws were equally as horrified, and a very put-out Roger Davies exclaimed, “But our N.E.W.T.s are practical exams only! How are we to practice?”

Umbridge seemed remarkably unbothered by the classroom full of Seventh Years ready to revolt against her. She simply began scribbling on the board and said, very calmly and pleasantly, “If you understand the theory behind the spells, you should be able to perform them adequately enough.”

Fred leaned over to Maddie and whispered, “What utter hippogriff shit.”

She hid a smile behind her textbook. She thought the twins were likely to give Umbridge a difficult time this term. She didn’t feel bad for her.

Zoe Accrington looked close to panicking. She raised her hand shakily and said, “But professor! Some of us want to be Aurors. How are we supposed to pass our entrance exams without--?”

Umbridge held up a hand. “If you understand the theory--”

“Theory isn’t going to do a whole lot of good against You-Know-Who,” said George.

Instantly, the class went silent. Students rapidly switched from staring at George, to staring at Umbridge, and then at Cedric. He flinched and grabbed Maddie’s hand while she glared at Umbridge, who looked like she was sucking on a lemon.

“Let me be clear,” she said in a shaking voice, her ugly, toad-like face contorted. “There will be none of that sort of talk in my classroom. You have been lied to. The Dark Lord is dead, and the rumour that he is alive is nasty and disreputable. Spread by two dangerously deranged boys--”

“Excuse you?” Maddie demanded, because Umbridge had been staring right at Cedric when she said that.

Umbridge smiled nastily. “You might want to watch your mouth, little girl.”

“I’m no more a little girl than you are,” Maddie snapped back. “And I don’t think it’s right for you to be calling students ‘dangerously deranged’. Nor is it right for the Ministry to be robbing us of our ability to defend ourselves right when we need it most.”

“You have been  _ lied to--” _

“No, I haven’t. But you and Fudge are lying to yourselves. You’re both idiotic cowards who would rather get us all killed than fight another war!”

Umbridge’s mouth had gone very, very thin. After a moment, she smiled and Maddie’s stomach lurched. “Detention tomorrow night for you, I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think Maddie had the smarts or self-control to keep her mouth shut around Umbridge? Nope! And definitely not if she was attacking her boyfriend. 
> 
> Some notes: The books made it out like Harry was the only one who got detention from Umbridge right off the bat. I highly doubt that, especially considering how high tensions would be and, well, just the twins in general. Harry won't be the only one with scars by the end of this term, I can tell you that.
> 
> I hope you're having a good week! Happy inauguration to my American friends! (Ding dong, the witch is dead!) As always, leave a review if you feel so inclined, and remember to be kind to yourself and others. Thank you so much for all of your support!
> 
> Next time: Maddie serves her detention, and McGonagall gives her a stern talking-to.


	55. Clever and Fierce

**Chapter 55: Clever and Fierce:** _September 4, 1995. Umbridge's Office._

_ “I must not speak out of turn. I must not speak out of turn. I must not speak out of turn. I must not--” _

The clock struck six. Umbridge sat up, smiled at Maddie, and said, “I think you’ve learned your lesson, dear. We’ll pick back up tomorrow afternoon.”

Maddie stood, flexed her hand, and then shook it. Blood spattered against the desk. She smiled at Umbridge’s glare and said, “See you tomorrow, Professor.” She made sure not to slam the door shut behind her.

Maddie stood in the corridor outside Umbridge’s office for a while and just fumed. Her hand and her pride both ached, but she didn’t regret what she’d said. She’d said the truth, stood up for what she believed in. That, she was proud of. But it angered her to know that telling the truth would get her hurt these days.

She didn’t know what to do with herself. The first step would be getting her hand fixed, but she didn’t want to make the trip all the way to the Hospital Wing. Cedric would likely be waiting for her in the Great Hall, which she had to pass through to get there, and she didn’t want him to see her hurt. He had enough to be upset about besides her.

She could go back to the Gryffindor Tower, but then every student she passed would see her hand, and she didn’t want that, either. She didn’t want them to see their Mudblood Head Girl in trouble on just the third day of classes. She didn’t want them to see her messing up already.

There came sharp footsteps down the corridor, followed quickly by McGonagall who looked at Maddie and said, “Goldfinch. There you are. Come with me.”

With nowhere else to go, Maddie followed McGonagall back to her office. She was told to sit and help herself to a biscuit, but not to “get blood all over my office. I’m rather attached to my belongings, Goldfinch.” 

While Maddie munched, McGonagall fiddled with some vials from a cabinet and returned holding a bowl of green-tinted liquid. She picked up Maddie’s bleeding right hand and stuck it in. At first, it stung and Maddie yelped, but very quickly there was a cold relief and she sighed before relaxing back into her chair.

“Thank you, Professor,” she breathed. “I really didn’t want anyone else to see that.”

“Don’t thank me,” said McGonagall, even as she handed Maddie a cup of tea, exactly the way she liked it. “I’d feel too guilty scolding an injured student.”

_ Oh dear,  _ thought Maddie. But she couldn’t say she hadn’t seen this coming. 

From her First Year, practically, McGonagall had always held her at a higher standard than the rest of her class. It was incredibly frustrating, sometimes. Maddie couldn’t understand why the twins got off with only a detention while McGonagall ranted and raved at her for helping them with pranks. McGonagall would send back perfectly reasonable essays, asserting that she knew Maddie could do better. She wouldn't let Maddie get away with scheduling free periods, insisting she had room for extra classes. She pushed and pulled and prodded at Maddie, never accepting anything but Maddie’s best. And while Maddie loved McGonagall, sometimes she just wanted to be left alone.

McGonagall said, “Do you know why I’m so harsh on you, Madeline?”

Maddie blinked at the use of her first name, but said, “Because I’m a muggle-born, right?”

McGonagall sniffed at her. “That is part of it, yes. But so was my mother. And she was the smartest witch I’ve ever met.”

Because she had nothing to say, Maddie took a gulp of her tea.

“In my time here, I’ve seen quite a few girls just like you, Madeline. Lily Potter. Adelaide Ollivander. Hermione Granger. Do you know what you all have in common with my mother, Madeline?”

“We’re muggle-borns,” said Maddie, feeling very uncomfortable talking about all of this.

“Partly,” McGonagall replied, “but you also all happen to be the best students of your year.”

Praise, Maddie had not been expecting.

McGonagall continued, “I have been harsh on you since the moment I met you, Madeline, far stricter than with the other students. That is because you are better than them. Could be greater than them. If you only applied yourself. I pushed and you pushed back, but I refuse to give up because I know what you have inside of you: More than your intelligence, more than your bravery, you are  _ good  _ and you will fight for what is right.”

Suddenly, Maddie’s eyes grew hot. She blinked furiously and took a long swallow of her tea. This was an incredible compliment coming from McGonagall, who did not give praise freely (or at all).

McGonagall continued, “But that means I will accept nothing but the best from you. And what you did in Umbridge’s class yesterday, while incredibly brave, was also incredibly stupid.”

Maddie set her tea cup down with a  _ chink _ . “Now hang on--!”

McGonagall raised a hand and she fell silent. “Madeline, life is about to become incredibly difficult. Not just for muggle-borns, but for all of us. Dumbledore installed you and Diggory as Heads because you are the best students of your year, yes, but also because you are members of the Order of the Phoenix.”

“I know,” said Maddie. “I know he wants us to spy on the other students--”

Another hand lifted, and Maddie fell silent. “What you have failed to surmise,” McGonagall continued, “is that you and Mr. Diggory are the last lines of defense for Hogwarts. Should something happen to Dumbledore, me, or Severus, you and Mr. Diggory would be all that stood between the students and those who wish to do them harm."

Well, shit. That was a very large responsibility. 

“So I must scold you, Madeline,” said McGonagall. “Because you cannot protect the other students if you are not here. You must be a fierce leader, yes, but you must also be a clever one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mom!McGonagall for your Friday. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Notes: I've always had a headcannon that, even if McGonagall wasn't a muggle-born herself, she was definitely closely related to one. I see her as the teacher who pushes students to their limits because she knows they can do better. Which is frustrating, yes, but pays off in the end. If you've ever seen "Whiplash", she's the not-abusive version of J.K. Simmons. Especially for girls at a disadvantage. Maddie probably infuriates her more than any other student because she can be so lazy. 
> 
> I also realize that Harry's left hand is the one that was scarred. No, saying that Maddie's right hand is injured was not a mistake. The blood-letting-pen injures your non-dominant hand, and as Maddie is left-handed, that would be her right hand. 
> 
> As always, remember to be kind to yourself and others and leave a review if you so please!
> 
> Next time: Umbridge gets a promotion and Maddie and Cedric get an opportunity.


	56. Hogwarts High Inquisitor

**Chapter 56: Hogwarts High Inquisitor:** _September 9, 1995. The Great Hall._

“What the hell is a High Inquisitor?”

Maddie had been busy glaring at Umbridge, but Fred’s demand ripped her away. She looked at him, then glared and stabbed her eggs with her fork. “It’s an excuse,” she muttered, stabbing the yolk over and over again. “An excuse for the Ministry to start controlling things at Hogwarts.”

Fred still seemed confused, so George explained, “It means that Umbridge will have more power at Hogwarts than Dumbledore.”

Fred paled and said, “Shit.”

Maddie and George echoed, “Shit.”

* * *

And indeed, the next week was hell-ish. Every day, Umbridge was sitting in on a different class. Maddie’s hatred for the toad-like woman made it hard for her to focus, and several times, an errant comment from Umbridge almost made her lose her temper (despite persistent warnings from McGonagall). 

Luckily, Cedric was there most of the time to squeeze her hand and settle her down. Unluckily, this always led to him seeing the slowly-healing words on Maddie’s right hand and infuriating him all over again. She’d never seen him as angry as he was when he found out exactly what was going on in Maddie’s detentions with Umbridge. 

Lee and the twins found all sorts of ways to disrupt Umbridge’s inspections. Maddie and Cedric quickly realized that this reflected poorly on their professors, and so Maddie convinced them to save their mayhem for Umbridge’s class alone. They agreed, but very soon, all three of them had matching scars on their hands: “I will not disrupt class.”

Corporal punishment was illegal in the muggle world, but Maddie had long ago learned to stop comparing the two societies. Recognizing how horrible something was didn’t fix anything. At least not that she’d ever witnessed.

The madness received a brief reprieve, courtesy of a letter from Bill Weasley on Friday evening. Maddie was quite confused when the owl landed in front of her. She hardly ever got post from anyone but Fleur, and this owl looked nothing like the majestic, white creature her French friend always sent. The blotted and crumpled letter read:

_Maddie! Hope you’re alright. Fred and George’ve told me about that High Inquisitor nonsense, and I’ve read all that dragonshit the “Prophet” has been posting about Harry and Cedric. Keep your chin up! You’re almost out!_

  
_News from Gringotts! We’re in the market for three more Curse-Breakers. I get my own team, and I want you and Diggory on it! I’ve attached two applications, so fill them out and send them back ASAP!_

  
_Best, Bill Weasley._

The excitement and terror that filled Maddie’s stomach made it impossible for her to finish her dinner. Instead, she got to her feet and practically dashed over to the Hufflepuff table. Cedric and his friends weren’t surprised at all when she threw herself into the empty seat closest to them.

“Ced,” she gasped, and thrust the letter at him. “Read this.”

Ben complained, “What? No ‘hello’ to the rest of us? No ‘hello Ben’? ‘Hello Amon’? I thought we were your favorite Puffs, Mads.”

She glared at him and said, “Hello, Ben.”

“That’s better!” he replied, toasting her with his goblet of pumpkin juice. “There are those manners we’ve all fallen in love with.”

From the staff table, a hated croak called, “Ten points from Gryffindor, Goldfinch. You know better than to go to another House’s table.”

Maddie glared up at Umbridge, but caught McGonagall’s eye. McGonagall shook her head almost imperceptibly, and Maddie forced herself to breathe and smile.

“Of course, Professor,” she replied back, in her sweetest voice, “please excuse my impertinence.” To Cedric, she said, “Meet me at the staircase.”

Umbridge looked both surprised and mollified as Maddie exited the Great Hall. Cedric followed quickly after and wrapped her in a huge hug. They both bounced up and down, ignoring the odd stares they were receiving from the other students in the entry hall.

“So we’re sending applications in tonight,” he prompted, “right?”

They absconded to the Hufflepuff Common Room, which was always much quieter than the Gryffindor Tower. Together, they worked on filling out their applications long into the night. Some questions were easy to answer, like their O.W.L.s and experience with danger and Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. They hadn’t taken their N.E.W.T.s yet, which did worry Maddie, and neither of them had any experience with “great and terrible treasure”.

“But,” Cedric pointed out, “I can’t imagine many wizards do before getting the job. I think we’ll be alright.”

Maddie wasn’t so sure. Despite the support of her loved ones, she still struggled to see herself the way they did. She was working on her self-assurance every day, but when it came to applying for her dream job, she still found herself feeling insecure.

They went to the Owlery before breakfast the next morning. Maddie stayed out on the steps, shivering in the dawn mist. She didn’t like going inside the actual tower: it was covered in poop and always smelled rancid. Besides, birds tended to make her nervous. 

Cedric sent off their applications and a thank you note for Bill on his owl, Perseus, before returning and wrapping Maddie in a hug. “We’ll get it,” he whispered against the top of her head. “Don’t be afraid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Have a lovely day, and remember to be kind to yourself and others.
> 
> Next time: Hermione has an idea.


	57. Hermione's Grand Plan

**Chapter 57: Hermione’s Grand Plan:** _September 25, 1995. The Library._

Cedric and Maddie had begun taking refuge in the library, once again. Madam Pince was, in her own way, pleased to have them back. She didn’t yell at them for talking too loud and turned a blind eye to the thermoses of tea they snuck in, at least. Maddie was grateful for small acts of love.

N.E.W.T. level courses were a lot more fun than what she’d taken in the past! Despite the disappointment that was her DADA lessons, every other class was full of new, magical wonders. Transfiguration had moved on to almost exclusively wandless magic, while Charms focused on the raveling and unraveling of more complex enchantments. Potions was in a unit on medicines, which Maddie thought would be quite helpful in the months to come. And Ancient Runes, most exciting of all, had moved into curse deciphering.

Maddie was totally entranced by a particularly nasty death-curse when Hermione slipped into the empty seat at the study table. Cedric had to tug on a lock of her hair to get her to look up.

“Oh, hello,” she said, blinking to get her mind back into reality. “Evening, Hermione.”

Hermione’s hair was in a frazzled knot on the top of her head, and there was that almost-manic light behind her eyes she always got when she had a dangerous idea. “Hi. I need your help.”

Maddie marked her place and closed the ancient tome she’d been using. “Sure,” she said, “anything.”

Hermione glanced about their secluded corner before she leaned forward. She even cast “ _ Muffliato”,  _ which prompted Cedric and Maddie to exchange an intrigued look. Finally, Hermione spoke; “Umbridge is a horrible teacher. We learn nothing in her class about how to protect ourselves, and all of us desperately need to learn how to do just that.”

Maddie fought the urge to itch at her right hand. Instead, she said, “I mean, we already knew that, yes, but what do you propose we do about it?”

“Well,” said Hermione, suddenly looking very sheepish and shy. “I thought, if Umbridge won’t teach us, we should start teaching each other.”

Maddie was still confused about why Hermione was making a big deal out of this. Cedric, though, had his hands folded beneath his chin. He looked pensive. His ring blinked dark gold in the lamp light. 

“So like a study group?” she asked. “Like tutoring?”

Hermione sucked on her teeth. “Slightly more than that. I was thinking…” She glanced shyly at Cedric, cheeks darkening. “I was hoping you two would help Harry teach us how to defend ourselves. How to fight. In the War.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” Maddie felt her breath leave her and slumped back in her chair. This was very different than your average study group.

“I mean,” Hermione hastened, glancing rapidly between the two of them, “besides Harry, the two’ve you have got the most experience. Because you’re--” She lowered her voice, “ _ Order members.  _ And we’ll need to know this stuff rather soon, I expect.”

“I don’t know, Hermione,” Maddie began, but Cedric sat up straight.

“We’ll do it,” he said. “You’re right. You do need to know this. I don’t want anyone…” He clutched a hand to his ribs, where his scar was. “I don’t want anyone unprepared. Like Harry and I were. We’ll do it. Or…” He’d finally noticed the crease between Maddie’s eyebrows. “Or I will, at least. Mads?”

Maddie bit her lip. “Well,” she thought aloud, “it’s not  _ technically  _ against the rules. It’s basically a more intense Dueling Club, I suppose.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Since when have you ever cared about breaking the rules, Mads?”

At that, Maddie had to grin. “You’re right on that front, ‘Mione. I’m in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we start to rebel! I edited this while watching "Ratatouille: The Tik Tok Musical" so please excuse any errors. Also, I finally showed this to my real-life friends so hi guys. Hope you're doing good. 
> 
> Next time: The twins have cause to celebrate!


	58. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**Chapter 58: Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes:** _October 5, 1995. The Hog’s Head Tavern._

“Don’t you see?” Hermione had said. “This… this is exactly why we need you…”

Cedric had grown very stiff in his seat beside Maddie, his jaw clenched.

“We need to know what it’s really like… Facing him… facing V-Voldemort.”

And just like that, it was done. A few of the students who gathered had wanted to know only about That Night, in the graveyard. While Maddie, Ron, Lee and the twins had been ready to brawl over the questions, Cedric had answered each one with his trademark kindness and honesty. Harry joined in after a while, and in the end, all forty students who had attended the meeting ended up joining the club.

Maddie and Hermione had worked together to make the list. The paper itself was enchanted: Anyone who broke the oath of secrecy would be marked. The mark would be painful, which Maddie wasn’t proud of, but in this case, keeping the secret was absolutely vital. She didn’t want to know what Umbridge and the Ministry would do to them if they found out what they were up to.

She tipped back her glass of firewhiskey and grimaced at the burn. “Well,” she said, “here’s to the resistance.”

Cedric, who was very drunk by this point, toasted and said, “Here! Here!” He tossed back his drink, hiccupped, and re-filled his glass. “And here’s to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes!” 

“Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes!” Fred and George cheered.

They all took another drink.

Fred and George had finally found their perfect shopfront in Diagon Alley and signed the deed. As soon as they graduated, they would go and set up their dreams, and Maddie couldn’t be prouder of them. They and all of their friends had stayed behind after the meeting and taken up residence in one of Aberforth’s private back rooms. 

Despite the joyous occasion, Maddie wasn’t in a particularly celebratory mood. She’d been feeling rather useless lately; despite the Defense Association, and the Order of the Phoenix, and the Head Girl nonsense, she couldn’t see any tangible changes she was making. Umbridge was still hurting the students. Voldemort was still out there. "The Prophet” was still attacking Harry and Cedric every day.  There had been no reports of movements from the Death Eaters, no whispers of suspicious activity at Hogwarts or anywhere else in Great Britain. It felt like the world was holding its breath. Waiting for the explosion to start.

Maddie had never been a particularly patient girl.

But Cedric stumbled over to where she was brooding in her chair and slumped over her, practically in her lap. He frowned and pressed at the crease between her brows. “Smile,” he said, “I love your smile. Or if you’re not happy, tell me why so I can help.”

Maddie did smile at that. She’d rarely had the opportunity to see Cedric so drunk. So she wrapped her arms around him and tugged him closer. “You,” she told him, “make it very difficult to be unhappy.”

She didn’t brood again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're doing alright. I've honestly been going through a bit of a rough time lately, but this story always helps. I hope it helps you, too! Remember to be kind to yourself and others.
> 
> Next time: Brodie McLaggen appears once again, and Umbridge gives Maddie and Cedric a choice.


	59. Educational Decree Number 24

**Chapter 59: Educational Decree Number 24:** _October 7, 1995. The Ancient Runes Classroom._

Maddie had a love-hate relationship with Ancient Runes.

Most of the time, it was a game, one she threw herself into wholeheartedly. She unravelled curses and legends the way her mother unravelled balls of yarn before knitting them into something new. But more often than not there was a snag, a break. Something she just couldn’t undo and she’d have to break the knot entirely and tie it back together.

It felt like a fight, like a duel that ended in a kiss. Maddie could stare at Runes for hours. Could stare at them through meals and bathroom breaks and sunsets and sunrises. 

This morning, she was interrupted by Cedric tossing a copy of “The Daily Prophet” on top of her work. He slid onto the other stool at the work table while she read. When she finished, he handed her a thermos of tea.

“So,” she said between gulps. “We really are the resistance, now.”

Educational Decree Number 24: All clubs and groups at Hogwarts suspended until further notice.

Cedric ran hands through his messy hair. His under-eye circles were particularly dark today, a sure sign he’d been tormented by memories all through the night. Maddie wanted to kiss them away. “So what do we do? Do we quit? Do we stop? It wasn’t against the rules before, but it was--”

“It wasn’t exactly by the book,” Maddie finished. She continued to sip her tea while she thought, and rubbed a sweater-covered hand at her bleary eyes. Finally, she whispered, “So what do we do? People need to know how to defend themselves…”

“But if we get caught and kicked out of school, we can’t do our mission for the Order,” said Cedric.

Neither of them came up with a solution that period. They worked together in silence, sipping tea and brooding. Not much work was made on their Rune, but a distracted mind didn’t break curses very easily. Finally, their double-block finished and they trickled out, still deep in thought.

Maddie almost didn’t notice Brodie McLaggen waiting for them in the corridor.

He was leaned against the wall, his handsome face and significant size attracting a lot of female attention. He smiled when he saw her, but Maddie’s blood curdled. She could still remember his mouth and his hands on her, and the horror and terror at what he had tried to do to her. Cedric stiffened beside her, and their hands joined. She wasn’t sure who had reached for who first.

“Hello, Maddie,” Brodie positively purred, “Diggory.”

Cedric scowled but Maddie said, “McLaggen. Looks like your face isn’t as broken as I remember. Would you like me to fix that for you?”

Brodie glared at her. “As much as I’d love to tussle with you, I’m actually here to deliver a message: The High Inquisitor wants the two of you in her office.”

Maddie and Cedric exchanged a glance, and Cedric spat, “Great. Leave. Now.”

Brodie smiled and winked at Maddie before turning to go. As he made his way down the corridor, he called over his shoulder, “Try not to get killed again on your way, Diggory.”

Maddie wanted to hex him for that, but made herself stop. She remembered McGonagall’s encouragement, her warnings, and forced herself to breathe. Someday, Brodie would get what was coming to him. But not right now, and not from her.

Cedric squeezed her hand. He was staring at her with those concerned, all-consuming eyes again. She could drown in them. “Are you alright?”

That made her snort. She replied, “I could ask the same of you.”

“Well,” he said thoughtfully, and then grinned, “Believe it or not, I’ve grown rather used to comments like that.”

Maddie smiled sadly and stroked his cheek. “You shouldn’t have to be.”

Together, they made their way to Umbridge’s office, ignoring the growls of their stomachs, demanding lunch. Maddie hadn’t eaten yet that day, and Cedric was always hungry. She hoped they’d have enough time to grab something once this meeting was over. She was wary, though not afraid of what Umbridge wanted them for. Whatever it was, they would face it. Together.

Cedric knocked on the door and a croak-y voice called for them to, “Enter.”

The office was just as putridly pink as Maddie remembered. She thought she saw a bit of her blood still staining one of the doilies on the desk. She was proud of that, though she wasn’t sure if she should be.

Umbridge seemed ridiculously happy to see the two of them, which instantly set Maddie on her guard. Umbridge said, “Sit,” and Maddie and Cedric did, though both of them refused tea when she offered it to them.

“As I’m sure you’ve heard,” Umbridge simpered, “a new Educational Decree has passed. As my Head Boy and Girl, I need you to foster support for the Ministry’s policies within the student body. And keep me abreast of any… trickery you might overhear.”

Maddie fought off a frown. Umbridge was asking them to spy for her, to spread her Ministry propaganda among the students. Maddie would sooner eat glass.

But…

“ _ You must be a fierce leader, yes, but you must also be a clever one.” _

So Maddie smiled and said, “Of course, Professor. We’d absolutely love to.”

Cedric kept quiet until they were safely out in the hallway and away from prying eyes, at which point he demanded, “ _ Why  _ did we agree to help her?”

“Because,” said Maddie, “we’re supposed to be gathering information, right? Why does it just have to be on the students? Why can’t we keep an eye on Umbridge, too? Besides, it’ll do the DA good to have us keeping an ear out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo. Here we see Brodie's return, and the start of Maddie being the leader that McGonagall wants her to be. Expect more of both in the future. 
> 
> As always, remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Dumbledore's Army meets for the first time.


	60. The Resistance

**Chapter 60: The Resistance:** _October 9, 1995. The Room of Requirement._

Maddie, Lee, and the twins were infuriated they hadn’t discovered the Room of Requirement sooner. The parties they could’ve thrown. The hijinks they could’ve gotten up to! Well, at least they’d been introduced in time for an incredible Seventh Year.

“So just to clarify,” Fred asked, a little too innocently, his arm slung over Hermione’s shoulder, “it’ll give you  _ anything  _ you ask for? Like, say, three barrels of firewhiskey?”

At the same time, Maddie and Hermione said, “Gamp’s Third Law.”

George was still grinning. “We can get firewhiskey any old day. What we can’t get is the perfect, professor-proof location for parties.”

This talk had to stop as the Creevey brothers showed up. They were wild enough sober and far too young to attend the kinds of parties the twins were planning. Besides, Maddie, Cedric and Harry needed to start prepping.

Their planning sessions had been awkward but eventually fulfilling. They’d snuck Cedric into the Gryffindor Common Room a few nights ago, and he and Harry had a frank conversation about the kinds of spells the kids would need to know to stay alive in the upcoming war. It had been hard for them, Maddie could tell. Hard to go back through That Night and decide what had kept them alive and what they wished they’d known to get out with less scars. 

Maddie’s job was mostly to just sit and listen and write things down. She had the most experience with tutoring, so it was up to her to figure out when and how they would deliver this information. But for the most part, it would be Harry and Cedric calling the shots. 

That first meeting went far better than Maddie had been expecting, quite frankly. Every single one of their members was fully dedicated and willing to learn right off the bat. They started with a simple Disarming Charm, one that Harry apparently really liked. Everyone was a quick study. They managed to move on to the Impediment Jinx before the end of that first meeting.

It was Ginny who championed the name change. The Defense Association became Dumbledore’s Army in just under a minute. As she put it, “That’s the Ministry’s worst fear, isn’t it?”

They met once a week over the course of the rest of that month, always on a different day and time, decided by Harry and Cedric and communicated to the rest of them through coins enchanted by Hermione and Maddie. It was the most fun she’d had in a while. Breaking the rules again was thrilling, as was keeping Umbridge in her back pocket. 

Maddie began to enjoy the secrecy, the editing and shifting of information. It felt like Ancient Runes but opposite; spinning the Curses she was supposed to break. It was exhilarating!

Halloween was the stormiest they’d ever had. Lighting, thunder and rain pounded so hard against the ceilings, Maddie half-feared they’d cave in. Dumbledore’s Army gorged themselves at the feast before heading to the Room of Requirement for a meeting. This one was half-lesson, half-party (mostly just an excuse to hang out and continue to eat candy). 

Maddie was halfway through a bag of candy corn when Cedric came striding in. He carried a huge grin on his face and two letters in his hands.

“Delivery from Gringotts,” he said, handing one to her. “Open them together?”

She wanted to throw up her candy corn but agreed and broke the golden seal. 

_ Miss Goldfinch,  _ the letter read,  _ We would like to thank you for your continued interest in joining our team. Upon reviewing your application, we have decided to invite you for an interview and examination. Please report to our main offices in Diagon Alley, London, on the 24th of December at ten in the morning. Sincerely, Gringotts. _

Anxiously, she looked up at Cedric. “Did you get it?”

He smiled. “I got it.” 

They hugged and laughed, both of them hopefully nervous for the next step in securing their futures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of notes here. This was largely a filler chapter, but you'll get some good friend time with the twins next time. Leave a review if you want, and as always, remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: The twins break down.


	61. Twin Terrors

**Chapter 61: Twin Terrors:** _The first quidditch match of the term. November 12, 1995. The Quidditch Locker Room._

“Excuse me! Please!”

Maddie and Cedric fought their way through the crowd, positively sprinting to the locker room. Maddie was freezing cold, but Cedric’s hand in hers made her just a bit warmer. So did her anger. But mostly, she was just worried about Fred and George.

Umbridge had kicked them off of the team. Merlin, that was just about the only thing keeping the two of them in school. They had to be so upset!

Finally, they made it to the locker rooms. They paused outside the door to take a breath. Cedric asked, “Do you need me to come?”

Maddie was already shaking her head. “No,” she replied, “no, I think it’d be better if you didn’t. Thank you, though.”

“You know where to find me if you need me.” Then he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Maddie ducked into the locker room and was met with a morose-looking team; far too upset for having just beaten Slytherin. Angelina, in particular, was fuming. She was chewing out a blank-faced Harry in the corner while Katie and Alicia looked on. 

When Katie saw Maddie, she pulled her aside and whispered, “The twins are in the storage closet. They’re pretty upset.”

Maddie had figured they would be. She ducked into the storage closet and narrowly dodged the quaffle George had just chucked at the door. “I certainly hope that wasn’t for me,” she told them.

George colored an even deeper red and sunk to the floor. “I’m sorry. You know it wasn’t,” he said, putting his head in his hands. “I’m just so--  _ bloody fucking angry!” _

This was rare. Fred was the one with the visceral reactions, the one who acted first and thought second. The one with the crazy ideas and the quick fists and the sharp tongue. It was George who figured out how they were going to accomplish their mayhem. George who made sure no one got really hurt in the pranks. George who kept them out of trouble whenever he could. 

If Fred was the heart, then George was the brains. And Maddie had never seen him this upset before, not even when Percy left the Weasley family. That had been a slower kind of anger. This was loud and violent and helpless. She didn’t know how to calm this. She didn’t know if she even should.

So instead, she sat on the floor next to George and put her head on his shoulder. At once, all of the tension went out of him. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked his face into her hair. Any tears she felt went utterly ignored (as did the less-than-pleasant sweat and grass smell of him).

Fred, oddly, had remained largely silent through all of this. He was leaning limply against the shelves, not an ounce of anger written in him. Where George had been furious, Fred was thoughtful.

As Maddie studied him, he said, “Well, then there really is nothing left for us at school now.”

Selfishly, Maddie said, “Excuse you. I’m still here.”

Fred rolled his eyes. “Well, obviously, but we can still see you even when we’re not in school.” He sat up and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his quidditch robes, brow furrowed. “It’s not like we’ll need to take our N.E.W.T.s or anything. And we’ve already got the building for the shop. Even if Mum kicks us out-- which she won’t-- we’ll have somewhere to go. Nothing’s really keeping us at Hogwarts anymore.”

_ Me!  _ Maddie thought.  _ Stay for me! _

But what a selfish, horrid thing for her to think. If Fred and George wanted to leave, wanted to go ahead and start their dream life, who was she to hold them back? That wasn’t something a good friend would do. Not when they had always supported her, first with Cedric and now with Curse Breaking.

But Hogwarts without the twins would be a sad place indeed. Especially now. She needed her best friends.

So Maddie said, “Let’s not make any hasty decisions while we’re upset, yeah?”

And the twins nodded, but Maddie knew their days together at Hogwarts were numbered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Some Fred and George feels for ya. (Do people still say "feels"? I feel old.) Anyway, leave a review if you feel so inclined, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Maddie and Cedric have their interview, and some familiar faces make an appearance.


	62. Gringotts and the Hopping Pot

**Chapter 62: Gringotts and the Hopping Pot:** _December 20, 1994. Outside Greenhouse 3._

Maddie had just been emerging from her Herbology exam when she got the news. 

Lee came dashing up to her through the snow, not wearing nearly enough layers. He cried, “Dumbledore wants you!” and Maddie hurried after him.

He dogged her every step, demanding, “D’you think it’s about the Weasleys?”

The twins had been pulled out of school late, late last night. Maddie hadn’t seen any of the Weasleys, or Harry, for that matter. She, Hermione and Lee had been very worried. All of their friends were. There was a pit in Maddie’s stomach as she approached Dumbledore’s office, snowflakes still caught in her hair.

The conversation that followed was one of the strangest of Maddie’s life.

Dumbledore was, himself, rather strange, so when Maddie came into the office she was unsurprised to find him scribbling away in a copy of “The Tales of Beedle the Bard”. But when he started telling her about Harry’s prophetic dreams and the artifact in the Department of Mysteries, she needed to take a seat. Mr. Weasley had been attacked by Voldemort’s pet snake. (Why did Voldemort even keep a pet snake?) Dumbledore charged Maddie with keeping an eye on Harry for any more odd visions.

She was getting a little sick of spying on students. She didn’t think she did a very good job of it. Maddie thought herself remarkably dense.

Cedric was frustrated, too, but until they left school, this would be their lot in the Order. He said they should be happy to be allowed to join at all. Maddie was beginning to understand why Sirius complained so much about not being allowed out on missions.

The last two days of term were excruciatingly boring. With no word from the Weasleys and some very difficult exams, Maddie was ready to tear her hair out. Finally, they boarded the Hogwarts Express and made it to London. Upon dropping Hermione off at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Maddie was finally able to speak with the twins.

“Harry saved Dad’s life,” said Fred, kicking at one of the planters in the dead rooftop garden. “If he hadn’t had that dream…”

George ripped up a rotted mandrake and chucked it off the roof. “Let’s not think about that, yeah?”

Maddie and Cedric sojourned with their respective families that night, but met back up early Christmas Eve morning for their interview at Gringotts. Maddie was more nervous than she’d ever been; even more nervous than when she’d opened the Yule Ball! Cedric wasn’t much help, mostly because he was in the exact same state as her. At least they were in it together.

They held sweaty hands as they stepped through the huge bronze doors. Maddie couldn’t help but think that, if all went well, she would be stepping through these doors a lot more frequently, very soon. That this beautiful building with all of its riches might be her workplace. And that Cedric would be by her side through all of it.

Provided they weren’t murdered by Death Eaters, first.

They were greeted in the lobby by Bill and a cheerful-looking goblin by the name of Odbert who gave both of them a hearty handshake. Bill gave Maddie a hug and Cedric a nod, and they were escorted past the tall telling-stations into the labyrinth of hallways above and below ground. 

“Rakepick’s with some of the other applicants already,” said Bill as they walked through crimson-carpeted corridors. “She’s my boss. Head Curse-Breaker. Terrifying woman. Wouldn’t worry, though. It’s my team we’re making so I’ve got final say on who’s on it.”

For some reason, this didn’t make Maddie feel any better. She already knew Bill fairly well, yes, but he wouldn’t hire her if she couldn’t do the job. And she was beginning to feel very much like a little girl playing pretend at being a qualified wizard.

They were ushered into a salon, wallpapered with bronze and carpeted with crimson. While there was gathered an assortment of both wizards and goblins, Maddie’s attention was immediately captured by the beautiful silver blur throwing itself at her.

“Madeline!” Fleur’s bell-like voice cried. “‘Ow I ‘ave missed you!”

Maddie grinned and hugged her friend back fiercely. “You, too, Fleur!”

The two had kept up a frequent correspondence since last term. Maddie received at least two, very lengthy letters a week, detailing Fleur’s experience working at Gringotts-- and her crush on a certain, red-haired Curse-Breaker. Maddie had been expecting Fleur’s presence at the interviews, knowing she was going for the same position, but the hug settled her nerves in ways she hadn’t known she needed.

The interview itself was excruciating. Having never done one herself, Maddie had no gage of how well she had performed. The questions themselves were probes of morality, measures to see how likely she was to steal artifacts from the goblins. Maddie hadn’t the ease of conversation or the charm that Fleur and Cedric wielded so easily. She feared she had come across awkward and anxious.

They sat for a brief Ancient Runes exam, and Maddie deciphered all of hers with ease. This, she felt confident about. When she looked around the room upon completion, she saw that many of the other applicants were close to tears over the translation. The fitness and DADA exam passed with the same ease, and before Maddie knew it, she was standing on the street outside of Gringotts, blinking through the snow.

“I’d say you lot aced that,” said Bill, stretching until his spine cracked. “I think Rakepick was reasonably impressed. Hard to tell with her face always looking like that.”

Maddie nodded, but felt she might vomit. Cedric took her hand then frowned at how cold it was. He fished her mittens out of her coat pocket and tugged them on for her as he said, “Luncheon at the Hopping Pot? I’m famished.” 

Huddled close for warmth, Maddie, Cedric, Bill and Fleur navigated the streets of Diagon Alley, crowded with last-minute Christmas shoppers. Groups of carollers stood at street corners, and multi-colored fairy lights glowed over their heads, muted and ethereal in the falling snow. Every shop was decked out with evergreen and holly, and Maddie couldn’t help but smile in the face of such overwhelming Christmas cheer. She’d always loved the hustle and bustle of Wizarding London. Here, it was easy to forget that a war was brewing.

The Hopping Pot was a small, dimly-lit pub in the cellar of Carkitt Market. They were surrounded on all sides by kegs of ale and beer, and a trio of House Elves played Christmas carols in the corner with two fiddles and a lute. They were sat at a lantern-lit table and served by a barmaid with a sprig of holly in her hair.

It was a merry party that feasted on pasties and chicken, washed down by liberal amounts of ale. Bill’s jokes and her own goofiness had Maddie laughing away all of her anxiety. Soon enough, she had forgotten all about her disastrous interview. All she could think was, if all went well, this would be her future. More nights and days like these, in this beautiful city, eating good food and laughing with her wonderful friends by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy! I love this chapter; it's a glimpse at what life after Hogwarts is going to look like. Bill and Fleur are going to become much bigger figures in the next book, and I, for one, am excited! 
> 
> Some notes: Coming up with what Diagon Alley really looks like was quite fun. With such a thriving magical community in Great Britain, it didn't make sense to me that their only center of commerce was just a few streets. I think it makes more sense to have a neighborhood full of wizards and witches-- like the Bronx but magic. I used a combination of what we know from the books with Harry Potter World the theme park and my own imagination. I was also inspired by Valaris from "A Court of Thornes and Roses" (which is one of the best series I've ever read). Expect more of that in the coming books.
> 
> Next time: Fred and George have an offer.


	63. In With the New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I've gotten a few reviewers asking if it's okay for them to imagine themselves or their own OC as Maddie. I just wanted to say I'm totally fine with that! The way you read and imagine my story is none of my business, so carry on with your bad selves!

**Chapter 63: In With the New:** _New Year’s Eve. December 31, 1995. Number 93, Diagon Alley._

“Well?” Fred exclaimed, hands set proudly on his hips. “What do you think?”

Stupidly, Maddie said, “It’s rather dusty, don’t you think?”

It may have been rather rude, but it was also the truth. The shop the twins had finally settled on was a tall corner building that leaned slightly to the right and hadn’t been inhabited in what looked like decades. Maddie was proud of their accomplishment, but they definitely had their work cut out for them.

George grinned and elbowed her in the ribs. “Why do you think we asked you to come help us clean up?”

“Let’s get started, then,” said Maddie, rolling up her sleeves.

They passed the last day of the year in a flurry of dirt and cleaning spells. Together, they scrubbed the building clean from attic to cellar, washing down all six floors of it. “Six?” Maddie wheezed while disposing of some doxies. “What on Earth do you need six floors for?”

Fred ran out to get curry for dinner and showed back up with three bottles of cheap champagne, as well. They spread a tarp on the floor of the upstairs apartments and ate and drank, laughing and joking all the while. In the city outside, they could hear New Years celebrations already in full blast. Wizarding fireworks popped in the sky.

Half a bottle of champagne in, George grabbed Maddie’s hand and said, very formally, “Madeline Goldfinch. We have a very important question to ask of you.”

“Oh, God,” said Maddie, head swimming with champagne. “Please don’t tell me you’re proposing.”

Fred barked a laugh and took another swallow of champagne. He said, “It is a proposal of sorts, I suppose. Lee’s moving in with us after graduation. We’ve got an extra room. It’s yours, if you want it.”

And what could Maddie say but, “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were roommates! (oH mY gOd ThEy WeRe RoOmMaTeS) More glimpses at life post-Hogwarts! Expect all the "New Girl" vibes next book. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but I write this book a few chapters in advance. Currently, I just finished chapter 67. So in case you're ever confused about why short chapters might take a long time to come out, just assume it's because I was trying to finish a longer chapter. 
> 
> I will be taking a short hiatus here to work on other projects, but I'll be back sooner rather than later! Happy Valentine's Day, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: Maddie finds allies in unexpected places.


	64. Of the Same Cloth

**Chapter 64: Of the Same Cloth:** _January 7, 1996. The Hogwarts Express._

It was quite the spur-of-the-moment decision.

Maddie certainly hadn’t been planning on asking for help. Mostly, she’d just been planning on getting tea and a pumpkin pasty from the Trolley Lady. But when she saw Amy Frome and Gemma Farley, the idea just hit her right in the face.

She’d always felt bad for them, being muggle-borns in Slytherin. Maybe this was a chance for them to get back at their tormentors. So Maddie tugged them into an empty compartment and asked, “How would you feel about spying on the Slytherins for me?”

Gemma seemed suspicious as she said, “I mean, I knew the Gryffindors hated us, but do you really need to know what we do all the time, always?”

“Not like that,” said Maddie with an eye roll and a reluctant grin. “I mean…” She glanced about, just to be really sure no one could hear. “I mean, certain people would like to know if Death Eaters are recruiting Hogwarts students.”

“Oh,” said Zoe.

All three girls were silent for a few moments. The Slytherins seemed deep in thought, and kept exchanging glances. Maddie wished she knew what was going on in their brains. Maybe she should ask Snape for Occlumency lessons.

Finally, Zoe said, “We’ll do it. We haven’t heard anything yet, but if we do, we’ll let you know.” 

This made Maddie smile. She resisted the urge to hug them and instead thanked both girls profusely. Gemma simply rolled her eyes. “Don’t thank us,” she scoffed. “This is in our best interest as well, you know. Us muggle-borns ought to stick together. Especially now.”

“Right,” said Maddie, resisting the urge to feel uncomfortable. “Still. Thanks.”

She made for the compartment door, but was stopped when Zoe called, “Goldfinch? Is-- Is You-Know-Who really back?”

Maddie turned and surveyed both of them, scared and wide-eyed. She said, “Yes.”

And the next morning, she found them at breakfast and handed over the book of protection charms she’d used on her family’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Women supporting women! We love to see it!  
> This hiatus took a bit longer than I thought it would, due to pre-production for the film I'm working on currently, and my general laziness. I will hopefully have our next chapter up soon though. As always, thank you for reading, and remember to be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> Next time: The war begins.


End file.
